Mates
by sxs1000
Summary: Everyone has a mate in this world. Vampires exist. Humans co-exist with them. Just the part where Crowley and me fit together is kinda confusing. Do you know what I am to him? Yep, you guessed it. His mate. Crowley is easy going but very possessive. He speaks in a mean tone when jealous and cares alot for me, but why is it that I'm falling for every word. Why?
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

"Eirin, wake up!" My mom screamed from down stairs. My alarm clock started ringing, reminding me of prison AKA school. I don't go to school anymore, but when I did, I hated it with a passion. Heck, I would win a prize for hating school so much. I groaned in discontent and lied face down. _"I don't want to go to work."_ I whined mentally. I go to work at 10:35 AM and leave at 7:45 PM, then someone takes my shift.

I heard foot steps from out side my brown door. She opened it and came in. She had turned the lights on, if the click was any indication. "Ugh, mama turn it off!" I complained.

I heard her sigh and then come towards my bed, yanked the covers off, and said, "Eirin Lowvis Crystal, get up right now or I will cook you for dinner. I heard cannibals loose weight because of their diets." I cringed in fear and disgust. I knew she wasn't kidding, she never kidded.

"Okay, fine, I'm up, I'm up. Better now?" I asked while I sat up on my knees. I rubbed my eyes and slowly adjusted to the light, and then I turned to my mom. In front of me stood a retired model who still had a body blessed from the gods. She still has to hide in public. It's so annoying that I don't even bother to shop with her. Besides if I ever shopped with her, more than likely she would get more food than clothes. It was no wonder she retired. She smiled brightly and said, "Great, now you can get rid of your bed head. Breakfast is downstairs."

My eyes widened and I walked to the mirror. The reflection showed a tangled, knotted head of light brown hair. My eyes were a blue-grey color but one was more blue while one was more grey. They reflected silver in the light and I was told, at night they looked black. _"God my eyes are weird. Part of the reason why I wear sunglasses at night. Actually almost all day except in the ladies bathroom in one of the stalls. I'm such a dork."_

Good thing I only needed to do a quick brush of my hair, as it only reached the start of my neck, much like a boy. I grabbed my hair brush and did a quick swipe and bam my hair was as good as new. I took a shower yesterday so I didn't really need to again, until later today that is. I went to my white dresser and pulled the middle drawer open. In it rested my uniform. Huh, I guess I didn't really explain _what_ I do.

Basically, I'm an elevator operator. I ask which floor they want to go to and I can't count how many times I've asked the question, "Hello ma'am/sir thank you for choosing this hotel, what floor are you going to?" Then I proceed to press a button and then I repeat it over and over. I also do other tasks such as organizing files, filing them into the file cabinets, and I also carry some people's luggage for them, if the janitors are to busy. Oh, did I mention I work at a hotel?

The hotel's name is NewTime hotel. It has 74 floors with 8'243 rooms, 2'456 being suites for the wealthy, famous, royalty, and guests of honor. So that means I get to meet rich, wealthy, famous people, and royalty. However, I don't find this a privilege, because half the time, they're either flirting or just plain rude snobs. I ignore them whenever they torment me, but really I want to ship their smug faces off to another planet.

I looked at my uniform in the mirror and nodded with a small smile on my face. I fixed my crooked name tag and turned from side to side to straighten any wrinkles. My uniform consists of a black blazer with 3 gold buttons running along the mid section and where two pockets were placed in the front. The gold buttons had the initials of the hotel inscribed on them. The notched lapel was a deep mahogany color with gold colored thread sewed in the front showing the symbol of the hotel, which is a gold eagle. On my left breast is a yellow name tag. A black pleated skirt reaching just above my legs with black stocking that reach just below my underwear. My mahogany pumps finished the look.

The outfit all together was like 2,000 dollars, so I had to ask my mom for some money. It was worth it because in no time did I get hired and got my first paycheck. My pay each month is 5,090 dollars. I grabbed my leather purse and iPhone 6, and ran downstairs. I sat down at the table and glanced at the clock. It was 9:32 AM. _"Great, 20 minutes or so to spare."_ I ate the delicious eggs, bacon, cheese, and downed it with a cup of real orange juice made by my mom. She is an excellent chef, which is the reason she quit her modeling job. She works at a famous restaurant called _La Unus_ or _The One_ is a mixture of Spanish and French food. I've been there and it's extremely good. That's where I got my taste of spicy food and I adored it with every molecule in my heart. It's an explosion of flavors, each a scalding texture and taste along with that bursting energy that gets you running. That is why spicy foods are my favorite.

Anyway, I was now running out the door when my mom yelled, "Be careful, honey! Don't trip!" I stopped at my Honda's door and pressed the button on my remote. The car beeped and the lights flashed. I opened the door and sat down. I placed my purse and phone on the passenger seat and turned the car on. It roared to life like a babies heartbeat. It rumbled under me as I grabbed the shift knob and pulled back to D4 and drove. It turned smoothly onto the road as I swerved in the right lane. I stopped at the red stop sign and then went once I checked both sides. It continued like that for a few minutes, until I stopped at the hotel. Open 24 hours this place was always crowded. Honestly, I hated crowds but no matter, for working here I got a good pay everyday. At least for a hotel it is.

I parked in the inside parking lot after waiting for 40 minutes. It was _that_ crowded. I got out and took my purse with me. I shut the door, locked it, and walked to the entrance. I opened the double door and said "hi" to my co-workers. I reached the lounge room and put my purse in the locker with my name written in real gold. It's not a surprise, after all this is a world famous hotel. I exited and stalked to the elevator I was assigned to. My heels clacked against the marble floors as I was nearing the elevator doors. I waited patiently until it opened and out surfaced guests who were leaving or coming to breakfast. I bowed in respect until every one was out.

I entered the elevator and said to the operator, "Hey, your shift is over. I can take over now." This was the usual routine I went through. I would arrive and go to my elevator, greet Kenya, and take over. He did the night shifts most of the time but sometimes there would be a different person. Thankfully it was Kenya.

Kenya answered, "They didn't tell you? I'm taking over this shift, so you have to go to the employees elevator." My jaw fell open and I looked into his eyes disbelievingly. We were the same tall, both 5'3, courtesy of my mom's height, which is 5'2. He nodded solemnly. We had a friendship because we did the same things together. I didn't know anything about him but we did accept each other. I sighed and went in the direction of the elevators. _"I heard almost every person who's worked THAT elevator quit, because I quote, "It's pure agony in there!" It's nicknamed the Devil's sty. Due to the heavy atmosphere and the important people who go through there."_

I arrived there and waited till it opened. Luckily there wasn't anyone in it yet so I could go in and have peace for awhile. And it's not what you're thinking, no normal employees like myself DO NOT use this elevator for going up floors, but we use the other one, further down the hall. It has to do with there being a high amount of vampires going through here. Yes I said vampires. Vampires co-exist with humans peacefully and instead use blood bags as food. Except for psychopaths and... _mates._

And yes I said that correctly to. Mates are basically your fated one. Mates can be human to human, vampires to vampires, or even vampires to humans. Though it's really hard if you have a vampire as a mate because they can be really possessive, male or female. Although it's way severe with males. Females can be possessive but they usually get sad after a while, because if you're a human with a vampire, than the only one feeling a strong emotion is the vampire, not the human. If it's human to human, you feel a slight pull to your mate and a feeling of righteousness. As in you feel right in their arms or in their presence. Vampire to vampire is possessiveness, a strong pull to each other, and more likely than not will have had a child during the first year they met. Human to vampire is extreme possessiveness due to that fact that you're fragile and can get taken easily by a vampire or human, the human feels a stronger than normal pull while vampires feel a strong pull as well, the human feels comfortable around you unlike normal humans that do not, and unless that human learns to love that vampire then they won't be getting any children that year. So it's kinda dangerous and unnerving to have a vampire as your mate, and actually rare.

As for blood feeding..., that can happen between vampires and human to vampires. Vampires usually do it for marking, pleasure, and sometimes but rarely food. Human to vampire do it for food, marking, if need be punishment, and finally for when the human loves the vampire, it can pleasure them too. If you wonder how the hell I know this stuff, it's because we learned this in school, and it's instilled in our brains ever since grade 6. The teachers said it's very important to know these things, especially if your faced with mates like these. It's disturbing at first, but it's life you know. A disturbing life. The elevator opened and in came... a human. Well he ran in, and pushed me on my butt just to press the button that closes doors. There were shouts from outside as the door closed. I figured they were his friends and he was playing a trick on them, but why would he come in this elevator? Maybe he made a mistake.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but you do know this is the employees elevator, right?" I inquired him, as I got up and starting dusting myself off from the residue from the floor. He finally turned to me and his emerald eyes looked confused before he snapped his fingers and muttered something.

"My father owns this hotel so I'm taking this one." He replied smugly. _"Oh god, not a snobby rich kid."_ Then what he said kicked me in the face, _REALLY_ hard. I bowed quickly and asked, "Sorry, uh, what floor do you want to go to?" He stepped away and leaned in the spacious room.

"74." He responded curt. I rolled my eyes and walked to the buttons. I pressed 74 and it flashed red, unlike the regular buttons. The 74th floor was the most spacious and high tech with millions of luxuries in it. Only royalty, or guests invited by the CEO himself is accepted there. Plus a few of the boards members are able to also get a room there. The board members help the CEO to make decisions and they handle matters within the hotel such as publishing, improving, and investing. The floor also includes a meeting room, which is why this elevator is most used for board members, visitors, or people who come here to make deals.

I didn't know if I believed this so called boy which made it even more suspicious because he looked to be 14-16 years old, and I'm sure the CEO had a son older than this, much like the other board members. I glanced at him and found him staring at me.

"W-what?" I couldn't help but ask.

He looked me up and down and his eyes rested on my left breast. Being me I quickly looked down to see if something was there, and when I saw nothing I turned red and covered my breasts. _"He's a pervert! An enemy to women! HE'S THE CEO'S SON?! Hell no!"_

I looked back up and saw him scowling in anger before he said, "I'm not a pervert! It's just your... middle name is... so dumb! Puhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" My eyes widened and my arms dropped from my breasts. I glared at him and muttered, "Hmph!" I turned around and practically killed the poor buttons with my stare. Just as he finished laughing, a big thunk sounded on top of the elevator. I looked up and gasped. There was a small dent in the ceiling.

I started panicking while the boy just sneered and said, "So you're here? You damn assassins!" I gasped. _"Assassins? Legit ASSASSINS?! JESUS, PLEASE LET ME LIVE! OH PLEASE!"_

"Get off your knees and do something. That door ain't gonna hold." He yelled at me in rage. I was shocked and quickly got up. I guess I accidentally got on my knees. Then something occurred to me. _"I can fight!"_

Before I could make my way over to him, the assassins busted through the ceiling door. One looked at me, while the other looked at the boy. He flinched and backed up to the corner. He looked pale and was shaking a little. I was taught about what to do in this situation, so I charged the assassin. He looked surprised but also started running. The other one did too. He had a knife in his hand and was about to swing it at me, but I, instead swung back at him with my fist. And it got cut badly. I never felt such a pain before. It was like a big rock just got thrown on me while billions of needles poked my inside, as I spasmed in pain. I fell on my knees and clutched my hand to stop the bleeding. Red seeped everywhere through my wound and trailed down my clothes. _"Oooooh! My uniform!"_ I heard a chuckle in front of me.

I glanced up and fear took a hold of my body. They're eyes were glowing red. "Look's like we got a snack, eh?" One assassin said to his partner in crime. The other nodded and crouched, "Well little human it was nice meeting you but... now you're going to die." He grabbed my injured hand and brought it to his mouth, he bit.

"Aaaaaaaah! Urgh!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the other vampire's fangs pierced my other hand. I knew the boy was alright by the whimper. _"My damn uniform is getting so dirty! Ugh! These bitches WILL DIE TODAY!"_ Something snapped with in me.

"Like HELL bitch!" I swung my legs underneath me as I seethed with anger. Rage was crawling up my arms in waves to my brain telling it why I have to teach these rude vampires a lesson. It worked. The vampires tripped and fell on their faces bringing me down with them. I ripped both my hands away from them, in the process hurting my hands even more by ripping a _chunk_ of meat off of it. I don't know why I was acting like this or that I knew how to do this level of moves. Though I was a bit reckless in the injury department. I smirked evily and grasped their pitiful heads. I ripped their hoods away along with their bodies and threw them against the wall. I was really fast so they couldn't react right away, even though they were the fastest organisms on this planet. They groaned in pain and clutched their sides. This was unexpected but a great relief.

One assassin shouted in pain, "We'll be back!" The other just grunted in agreement and left me and the boy here. I almost felt bad for hurting the vampires but shook it away before the guilt could gnaw away at me. I turned to him and he looked shocked. _Extremely_ shocked. Actually I was shocked the most.

"Oh god, this is NOT happening." I muttered and then fell unconscious. The last thing I heard was the ding of the elevator opening.

* * *

 _Somewhere Else..._

The girl with pumps on, threw his men against the wall with amazing strength and speed. Finally he could see the face of the girl. He gasped. She had short light brown hair with beautiful blue-grey eyes that were darkening with every move she did. Finally it calmed down and returned to what he thought was her normal eye color. It was astonishing at the pull he felt, although slight, he wanted to kill whoever hurt the girl like that. He wanted to see her very much for some reason but couldn't fathom why? It was all confusing for him but he knew one thing.

 _"NO one would hurt her EVER again."_ He thought fiercely.

* * *

So you like it? Or no? Please comment, follow, favorite and all that good stuff. Please NO flaming and stay tune for the next chapter. I know that didn't seem like Crowley's personality but that was because I was describing him and plus he's a vampire what emotion is there to show especially if he's really strong. But that's just for now! BYE! =)


	2. Chapter 2: Him

"Mmmmmmm..." I groaned in tiredness as I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on a bed with a blue comforter and sheet for the bed. The pillow was white with blue feathers; it was really soft. I finally looked to my left and gasped and fell off the bed on my side. I clutched my side and recoiled. On the left side of me was the boy who I saved.

"Geez, you were cool earlier, and now you're just... dumb." The boy voiced. _"Che, says the boy who doesn't protect a lady."_ I tried to clumsily get up but to no avail it didn't work. This is soooo humiliating. I didn't notice the boy coming to me but when I did, he was helping me stand. His surprisingly strong hand hand helped me stand like an old lady would with back problems. Why am I so weak?

As if reading my mind, he announced, "The doctor said you shouldn't move. The vampires did a good number on you. You lost _a lot_ of blood. Heck, I was there to witness it. Which reminds me...," Don't ask! Don't ask!

"Where did you learn to fight like _that?_ "

"Uh, places?"

"What places?"

"Ya know, the g-g-gym?" I turned my head away as he placed me on the bed. Immediately the pain lessened and I felt alive again. My back was still hunched but other than that, I was A-okay. I looked to my hands and saw bandages around each one. I grimaced in horror and disgust.

"So you can learn to fight at places like that to, huh?"

My eyes widened and I turned to him. His hand was under his chin and he was raising a delicate dirty blond brow. I went agape as I stared disbelievingly at him. _"He must be locked up in a bird's cage or something."_

"Take me there." He commanded. My brow twitched as I put my fingers on my forehead. _"They must have gave me pain killers, because I'm not feeling any pain."_ Fine, I would take him, but as soon as I found out _where_ I was.

"Where am I?" I decided to ask instead before giving him a concrete answer.

"You're in the infirmary." Oh. I forgot to mention there's a medical center that provides therapy and medical attention for any incidents. They usually don't have many causalities so therefore this place is practically deserted. This can be used by employees or our guests. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, I guess I'll take you, sir." You can never be to careful of what you say. There could be guards or people passing by, or even cameras in this room. I don't want to be caught disrespecting the CEO's son.

"Let's leave now. Take that medicine over there and you'll be brand new." He claimed. I sighed and struggled up and practically took forever to get to the cabinet. I opened it and grabbed painkillers. I popped 1 in my mouth and saw a cup of water being placed down. I looked up and he winked. I just nodded and swallowed with the fresh clean water rushing down my clogged throat. I only wished I could go home and relax in my bed while mom made me spicy fries with hot wings and extra hot sauce. Slowly but surely the painkillers worked and I was good as new in no time. I wasn't aware of how long it would take to wear off but I felt pretty good by now.I heard rustling and curses coming from the boy. I peeked at him, he was trying to tie the comforters from the other beds together to create what I assumed to be a makeshift rope. I tilted my head in question and asked, "What are you doing... sir?" He looked annoyed and I hoped he wouldn't tell his father.

"Are you scared of me?" He inquired. Annoyance painted across his clear skin. I was shocked at the question and shook my head no.

"Then why do you keep calling me sir?" He questioned me. I looked to the ground and replied, "Because you're the CEO's son and... I don't know what to call you." I honestly admitted. I looked back up and saw him twitching.

"You may call me Amasai." I was surprised and gawked at him. Amasai flushed and barked, "Come help me already!" A small smile broke out on my face as I chuckled in amusement. Heh, he could be cute when he wanted to. I walked to him and that's when it occurred to me.

"Why, exactly, are you doing this for?"

"Heh! You'll see!"

* * *

Crowley's Pov

I was just entering the hotel when a bunch of humans came barreling towards me. The smell and beating of their hearts rushed on my senses. It irritated me to no end. "Now now, calm down, I can get to the elevator myself." They stopped and allowed a path for me. I didn't necessarily care about humans, they were just livestock to me. Two busty vampire women trailed after me. They were Horn and Chess, my servants. For some reason they like my blood so I decided to make use of them. I was smiling carelessly while making my way to the elevator. Once I arrived a smell of fresh honey and lime assaulted my nose. It was pleasant, I decided. I started humming in anticipation.

If all goes well and I can renegotiate then I can find her. Previously, I had no need of a contract with this hotel. And then _she_ showed up. I couldn't help but feel pulled to her. Her smell was all over the elevator. I recalled her fighting with the vampires I sent out. Really she should be grateful I sent them to her, or else I would never have met her. I didn't meet her but saw her which sparked my interest. The smell of blood rushed into my nose once the elevators closed. I could tell Horn and Chess smelt it too. It made me nearly go to my knees. And that's when a possibility transpired. _"It could be her blood that makes me want her so much."_

That was a possible factor in this sudden interest. "Thank you for choosing our hotel. What floor would you like to go to?" A woman asked in monotone. I smiled unearthly and replied, "Floor 74." She nodded and pressed the button.

Once the elevator opened I stepped out on the sleek floors and made my way, lead by a secretary. She stopped in front of a door and knocked. It was labeled in golden coloring reading, 'CEO.' The door opened to reveal a dark brown headed man with emerald eyes. He looked up from his work and stood up. As he was about to bow I raised my hand, "Now, we're friends, aren't we?" He looked nervous which I relished in. He nodded solemnly and gestured to the chair in front of him. I sat down on the plush cushion. I heard cars, horns, and talking from the 74th floor. I smiled playfully and encouraged, "Don't be on edge, it's not like I'm here to kill you or anything. In fact I like to play with my prey before feasting on them and then I proceed to kill them." I explained. His eyes widened and he sat down. He glanced fearfully at me and his eyes screamed fear. My smile widened.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Minister Eusford?" He questioned terrified.

"Call me Crowley, and I'll tell you why." I suggested, staring intently at him. Humans always did have the prettiest eyes unlike dull vampires.

"C-Crowley. W-why-"

"You have pretty eyes, much like your _son._ " I interrupted. He paled considerably and seemed not able to talk until he spoke, "Why thank you, as do you, but I have work to do so..." Hm, so he was going to retaliate.

"Okay, I wanted to create a contract with you, you see you have something I'd like to check out. And well... you're the only one who has it, so I trust you'll agree?" I conceded. His jaw fell open and after about 5 minutes, he seemed to remember I was here.

"O-o-oh, why yes, of course. What are your terms? I've already made the contract, so just add on to it here." He spoke, cracks resounding in his voice. He seemed to become more relaxed but still suspicious. His fear was still present as he placed the laptop on the desk, and opened it. I looked upon it and started typing what I wanted. Once completed, he took the laptop, read it, and a shocked look carved it's way onto his features.

"A-are you sure this is what you want?" He asked tentatively.

I nodded briskly and prompted, "Yes, and I'll double the amount." His eyes bulged out in a bombshell fashion. He nodded and called his secretary here. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She exited and a few minutes later, reentered.

"Please sign, here, here, and here." She instructed respectfully. I didn't care to read over the other agreements but instead signed it at the places designated. Horn and Chess were somewhere else, as they scurried along when I put my hand up to reassure the CEO. Hm, probably hungry from the smell of so many humans at one time. I got up and elegantly stepped to the door. I grasped the handle and said my farewell, "Bye, friend."

I was walking down the halls when a smell hit me. I turned left and saw the sign. It read, 'Medical Firm.' I raised an eyebrow as a familiar voice filled my ears. It was the voice of the girl but could be someone else. The voice I heard from the video clip sounded more hoarse. I walked down the path and after 20 minutes came upon a sliding white door. I could smell her even more now, and clearly heard her voice. It was like a ray of sunshine passing through a dank cave. It stirred something within me as I stared at the door. It seemed she was talking to a male, as I heard a voice say, "You may call me Amasai." It was at the ending of puberty sounding voice. Not too deep with a slight squeak here and there. I heard a chuckle from inside and it made my heart speed up. I waited a little before I heard the window sliding open.

I slid the door open just enough as to where I could slip in. Seeing as I was a vampire that feat was entirely possible for me. They didn't notice me. I was standing and I looked around before I spotted a girl staring at me at the top of the window. She was on the ledge, her eyes bugged out. Then I guess realization came upon her as she popped her arms up in shock. She descended backwards out the window. I was shocked at the reaction I had of her. My heart was beating rapidly, uncontrollably. A vampire would have heard it miles away. My normal smile fell of my face as I took her in. Her smell, look, and beautiful face. I had to plant myself from going to her in a rush, afraid for her on the windowsill. This wasn't how I _acted_ when facing a women. In fact I met more beautiful women then her. Her bust wasn't nearly as endowed as some others. Her waist was average and her legs too. I wanted to know her name and coddle her with my riches. _"W-what is THIS?"_

At vampiric speed, I jumped out the window before she could reach below her friend. She better hope that's only her _friend,_ and not something more. She looked terrified and surprised. She immediately clutched onto my shirt for stability, not that I didn't already have her in MY grasp. We landed on the ground softly.

* * *

Eirin's Pov

 _"OKAY, WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"_ I mentally screamed. I was clutching on a vampire's shirt. He just appeared in the room while I was attempting to push away my fear of falling and breaking my neck... and guess what happened? EXACTLY THAT! And all because of him. Minus the breaking neck part. I wanted to glare at him and curse him out but my shyness was winning and I couldn't even glance at him. I looked at Amasai as we landed on the ground. He was almost at the end when he finally dropped to the ground. I glanced at the vampire and saw him looking intently at Amasai. _"Uh oh. What if he's... an assassin?"_

I cautiously looked up at the vampire. As if sensing my stare, he looked back to me and we locked gazes. My normal reaction would be to blush and start stuttering apologies, but when I locked gazes with him I felt an ease surround me as I stared into his ruby eyes. Now that I was intently looking at him I saw he didn't just have red eyes but a darker russet color to it. It was really pretty. His bangs, or front area of hair was red and then the back, which was a braid hanging over his left shoulder, was dark brown. It overlapped his neck which was pale and veins were visible. His neck was long and his Adam's apple was apparent.

His- "Are you just gonna stand there all day, staring at each other? What are you gf and bf?" He claimed standing on his left leg more than his right. His eyes spilled irritation and slight surprise but it was fading as the seconds passed by. By then I was turned to him, lifting a brow in offense, a light blush going over me. I steeled my gaze and half glared to silently promise death. Even the prospect of a vampire and human getting together was ONLY due to mating. Geez that word is irritating. Amasai looked offended and played hurt.

"Oooooh, you're so mean!" He whined playfully pouting his lips. I smiled a little at the notion. Wait, why am I still in his arms. He was holding me bridal style against his very delicious feeling chest, which I would never admit. See vampires are like Adonis, with such charisma and elegance plus the sexiness makes them irresistible. Okay, stay on focus! I gulped and tentatively questioned, fiddling with my fingers, "C-can you maybe... let me... g-g-g-g-go?" I heard a small growl and looked up at him surprised. He was trying to concentrate on doing something, so I just stayed quiet. Finally he consented, albeit reluctantly, as I had to pull out of his hug. YES HUG. When he placed me down, his arms were around my waist and his chin rested on my head. I could feel his bulging muscles pulsing around my waist. It seemed to get tighter every minute but I'm sure that was my imagination. I squirmed, oddly not in discomfort, but in anticipation. But for what? I pulled away from him, having to force my way out. It was unexpected when it was easy to get out of his grasp as I learned vampires had super strength. I felt a pull but ignored it. It was nothing. NOTHING AT ALL.

I turned to him and bowed, "Thanks. Please come back again." I quickly went to Amasai and saw him looking disgusted, at what I guessed was the little hug earlier. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his pathetic arm that couldn't even retaliate a smidgen to help me fight off those vampires. God. I pulled him along and looked back one last time, feeling the pull get stronger. Disappointment washed over me but quickly faded as we got away.

 _"That was weird."_ I thought as we neared the gym. What I didn't notice was my name tag. It was missing, as I would find out later that day.

* * *

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Review. I really need inspiration and comments to cheer me up. I recently made a story and got a bad comment. I got disappointed and a little sad so DON't flame, got it? Bye! =)


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

Crowley Pov

I didn't want let her go. I liked holding her and it bothered me. I 'tsked' in annoyance. Once I was in my office I sat down on the plush rolling chair. I smirked and clicked my tongue in happiness, surprisingly.

 _1\. I, Crowley Eusford, will be able to take, use, torment, and punish any of your employees. They will heed, listen, and do everything in there power to assist my needs._

My smirk widened and if anyone were to see me, they would piss their pants. A knock came on my door and I answered, "Coome iiin!" I sang while clicking my tongue a second time. Horn came in a pleasant smile on her face. "Glad to see you're happy, my lord." She finished with a bow. "You have a visitor." I titled my head in question. _"I know I don't have any appointments today."_

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "But my-" In came a man with long silver hair in a ponytail with red eyes. He stalked up to the desk and got close to my face. "I thought you found me interesting, refusing my visit like that. You hurt me so." He said dramatically making a show of his hands.

I smiled charmingly and claimed, "Today's my no-appointment day, so don't blame me." His eyes narowed as he took a seat. He stared at me with his ruby eyes never once tearing off me. This man is none other then Ferid Bathory. If you thought I was frightening, he's 5 times the amount of frightening. He has killed millions just because they served him food the wrong way which is extreme. That could wipe out a small country. This is, however, what I find amusing and interesting about him. He acts sarcastic and dramatic but I wonder if he ever looses his cool, or gets severely mad. His history is unknown and no one knows much except that he's a killer.

"Then what were you doing, chasing a mouse? Or perhaps... getting a contract?" He questions, looking underneath his fingernail for any dirt. How did he manage to find out? Oh well, it's not like this isn't normal, h seems to find out everything you did one way or another.

"Hm, so you know. Well, like your precious Mika, I've found a toy." My fingers rolled against the surface of the steel desk.

Ferid smirked sadistically, "Speaking of Mika, I need you to take care of him for one week. I seem to have a _problem_ under my hands. Well, then, see you then." He finished exiting by the window, laughing when falling down. I raised a brow and sighed. Mika... he was quiet, private and seemed to be obsessed with one little human. Mika wouldn't cause a problem for my hands. I can go as planned and disregard Mika. With that I exited, one thought spiraling in my mind, as I smiled a happy slash anticipating smile, _"I'm coming for you, Eirin."_ My hand was in my pocket, rolling around a name tag. It was now _mine._ Laughing the way out into the elevator.

* * *

Eirin's Pov

I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun as I just arrived at my house. I should've been home later, and was glad my mom had work at this time. I gasped as I realized that I left my car in the parking lot of the hotel. _"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no."_ I didn't have my wallet, so I couldn't go get my car by taking a taxi or bus. I sighed once again, hanging my head down. _"Well, I needed exercise anyway, so here we go."_

I started walking when I started thinking of the gym incident. So we made it to the gym, he wanted to know who taught me and I finally, albeit reluctantly confessed that this wasn't the place I learned. He scowled and got mad, stomping off mumbling curse under his breath. It was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh which blew his top off. He responded by whipping his phone out and dialing his chauffeur. Really rich snobs. He left me alone which forced me to walk to my house since it was the nearest. Honestly, I just wanted to arrive home before my injuries started hurting, and NOW I have to go to the hotel again. I ambled in the direction of the hotel, rolling my shoulders. I wonder who that vampire was. I asked Amasai and he said he thought I knew, or else why would I let him hug me. I adamantly refused any idea that concerned me hugging that muscular vampire, because I didn't want to mess with the idea of romance or fantasies.

But that didn't stop me from being curious about him because no one just goes to you, saves you from breaking your neck, and legit hugging you. NO ONE. Amasai said he'd look into it for me, which was nice of him. I didn't have much friends lately because they were picky. They were in their 20s, getting married, doing drugs, criticizing me, so I just ended all relations with him or her. I didn't want to get caught up in debts or drugs, as one would suspect me of, because I just came out of college after all. College full of parties, drugs, death, and sex. The place where many loose their lives, and loved ones. Honestly, my mom was balling at the door when I left everyday to school. It was humiliating and squeezed my heart in pain because she was just that to me, my mom. And I love her despite what I might say. In fact I had over 15 friends in college, and was popular for my serious straight faced complexion and facial expression. To which I wasn't proud of, and any friends I still have when getting married would tease me about it in front of their mates. That was old times though, so thank god for that. I'm 25 now, and that vampire looked to be in his late 20s, so remember to ask about him.

I yawned and a dull pain from my hands emanated into my arms making them go weak. _"Oh no, the dreaded pain is here."_ I tried to relax myself and to ignore the oncoming pain but it was scaring me a little. What if I started bleeding profusely, which results in me going to my knees, and eventually fainting. But what if before that happens a vampire is near, smells it, and proceeds to drink from me, eventually killing me? Please no, oh god, I beg you! Did I mention how paranoid I was of myself and my shadow? I didn't? Well here it is. I am SOOOOOO paranoid at times, so much that I start cramping up and shaking which is embarrassing, and dumb. At least, that's what happened in my high school. I had a panic attack and someone said that I'm dumb for worrying so much. In response, I punched that person up the chin, _hard._

That guy got a broken tooth and remains like that to this day, not that I've seen him. And that was my first experience in getting into severe trouble at school for the first time. I got suspended for 5 days which I welcomed after that incident. After I came back to school, people took me seriously and respected me a little more which I adored at that period of time, but then everything went back to my normal life as I was ignored and wasn't very good at making friends. I can still clearly remember that incident. It went...

 _Flashback_

 _As I was walking to class, a kid bumped into me. My phone fell out of my pocket. It was a black Motorola Razr with the signature M on the front of it. As I was about to pick it up, it started ringing and I quickly grabbed it and answered. You weren't supposed to have phones in school. Thankfully, there were no teachers in the hallways so I was safe. I got a few looks but ignored them._

 _"Yeah?" I answered like I always did when being called. It was a man's voice on the other end. Just as I was about to hang up thinking it was a spam or even stalker, he said, "Your father is in the hospital, and we can't reach your mom." I froze. My arm fell down still holding the phone. I squeezed even harder as I gasped and started shaking uncontrollably. I heard the voice in the phone but couldn't make out what it was saying._

 _What happened to him? Is he okay? Was it a heart attack? I don't know what to do. Where's mom? Is he..., "Dead?" I asked out loud. Some guy stopped and gave me a questioning look. He happened to be some druggy gang leader who got into trouble a lot. I started cramping up in fear. My hands got sweaty and my chest fluctuated repeatedly. I fell onto my knees and he crouched to, saying, "Dead? What me? Huh?" Tears were welling in my eyes, as I ignored him. Dad, what happened? Mom, where are you? I need you._

 _"Whatever, who cares, it's not important, let's go to class." He said to the gang leader. I stopped breathing for a minute. The guy crouching down glared but got up anyway and they started down the hall. Not important. My dad's LIFE ISN'T IMPORTANT?! I got up and ran to him, clear rage on my face. I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. I screamed, "NOT IMPORTANT?! WHAT, MY DAD'S LIFE?! GO FUCK YOURSELF!"_

 _I punched him in the face with my balled up fist. I heard a satisfying crack as he fell on the ground. The bystanders gasped and one person screamed in shock. His face was turned to the side and then he turned to look up at me in anger and surprise. Blood was running down from his nose dripping off his chin onto the stone grounds. His friend came at me with a fist but before he could punch me, I kicked his balls and ran passed them._

 _Once outside I punched the ground and started crying crazily. Hysterically, I couldn't breathe and finally after a few minutes I fainted._

 _End_

So yeah. My dad was in the hospital and when I arrived he was hurt badly. He had lacerations all over his body, stitches, and 2 broken arms. It hurt to see him like that but once he was ready to go home and healed up I was happier. It was found out that he had a debt that he didn't tell my mom about, so in return for not paying the debt, he got beaten. Until... one day he fainted. We took him to the hospital and he's still there to this day. Just never awake. He's trapped asleep. Forever. Yep, you guessed it. He's in a coma.

That's part of the reason why insomnia assaults me every night I go to sleep. I'm afraid I won't wake up just like dad. We still visit him but only on our days off. I visit him more, whereas my mom doesn't because she can't bear to see him like that. I, however, have to see him, alive, breathing, or I just may go insane. I cracked my neck to distract me from the impending pain, that didn't want to recede, AT ALL. Suddenly, caught in my thoughts I didn't notice a shadow move from behind me. Something grasped my shoulder and turned me vigorously around. My first reaction was to scream my guts out when I saw it was a vampire, but turns out I couldn't because he covered my mouth and scooped me up in his arms. Unlike the muscular vampire, this was uncomfortable, disturbing, and out right disgusting. I wanted to get away from his grasp and go to the other vampire. Something was telling me that he would protect me, if his speed was any indication of that.

My back was against the vampires back as he jumped up in the air. He used the roofs as jump starts, each jump making a thunk sound, due to the tiles on the roofs. I quivered in fear and pain as the pain killers were almost all worn off. _"I should've brought those damn painkillers!"_ I screeched in my head. My warnings were flaring as my paranoia came true. Is this karma? We finally landed and the pain level was 10/10. It felt like a four wheeler was rolling on and off my arms. My back was sore and I couldn't stand without falling so the vampire had to help me. It like hell was boring down on me.

"Hn, humans are so _weak._ " He sneered at me as he roughly grabbed my arms and dragged me like a rag doll to a shed. He opened the shed and shoved me inside. Immediately I fell on the ground in pain and dizziness. There were other people, women and children whimpering in sadness. A kind woman came to me and helped me up to sit beside her. She wasn't whimpering or sad.

"W-where a-am I?" I inquired, struggling to talk as the pain dulled my consciousness little by little. She smiled sadly and replied, "I don't know but we're here because they're gonna use us for food. I've already experienced it and it's not pleasant. What bout you, this you first time here?"

My eyes widened. _"Wait, food?"_ My stomach churned in detestation as I imagined a vampire sinking his or her fangs in my neck. I sighed in discontent as the cold metal wall bite my back with cold.

"O-oh, how l-l-long have you b-been h-h-h-here?" I questioned.

"Haven't seen the outside world in 5 years." She responded a longing look in her eyes. My mouth fell agape in shock and alarm. _"Five years! I hope I won't have to stay that long."_

"O-o-oh. W-what will th-th-they do to us f-first?" I asked hesitant of the answer, if it's anything like the last thing then I will hate to have to hear it.

"I think they'll ship us somewhere, but I don't know where." She said looking apologetic. I smile a half smile.

"It-" Before I could finish screams filled the air. I'm pretty sure vampires wouldn't scream like that so I figured it was the other humans in other sheds likely not far from here. We heard a door unlatching and a thunk from how it was shoved open. Thankfully 5 humans entered with green and black uniforms on. The 5 rounded up the children and women leading them outside. I had trouble getting outside but with the help of the lady it was easier but still painful.

Finally outside, I realized the sun was setting. _"Great by the time I get out of here, to my car it'll be like 8:00."_ I made my way through a gate that only humans could go through unlike vampires who usually jump. A huge explosion sounded and the ground shook. I fell on the ground and the lady looked scared. She was gazing st something or should I say _someone._ I cautiously turned my head to the side and fear over took me. Blood was everywhere, vampires killing humans, humans killing vampires, and everything was making me queasy.

I looked back and saw she was gone. Her back was in my view. She was fleeing for her life. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins as I saw a hysterical looking vampire stalk over to me. I attempted to escape but failed miserably because he was on his legs while I was one my belly trying to get way like a caterpillar walks. _"Man how do caterpillars do this?!"_ He grasped my ankle and pulled me up like a child would it's toy. I was slid across the ground which made my bandages get scraped off. I was now dangling from the air, my bandages flying off my arms because of the wind. My hands were bitten off. Like I could see the redish pink raw meat inside of my skin, but thankfully they managed to put some cotton there to cover a place like that. I believe they used stitches because I could feel it.

I was swaying like a clock hand would. I think I would really throw up. Finally I got dropped onto the ground. There were 8 other humans here to and just a little in front of us was a vampire with silver hair that ended at mid back tied with a black ribbon with red eyes. His back was facing me. He was wearing a black and white outfit with a few gold aspects here and there. He was slender and had legs a model would die for. He was speaking to a human male with black hair and dark purple eyes. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew they didn't like each other. Suddenly I heard a gurgle from behind me. A green and black sword was implanted in a vampires chest. Once it was pulled out the vampire disintegrated into dust flying in the wind. A boy with black hair and green eyes eyed us. He had on a uniform with green and black much like the men who rounded us up to be rescued.

He spoke, "Everybody follow me, and hurry up. I don't know how Guren will do without me." Guren was probably the man back there with the purple eyes. He was quite a looker too. I nodded and tried to get up but failed miserably. My whole body wouldn't cooperate and it was embarrassing having the boy the age of 17 watch me struggle. He looked at my arms and realization spread across his features. He looked sympathetic and hateful at the same time. He grabbed my left arm and gently pulled it over his shoulders. He wasn't extremely tall like the other muscular vampire but he still was tall to me. I was surprised my heels didn't break yet. The other captured people were running out the exit towards safety.

As he helped me my mind raced with thoughts. _"Why did this happen to me? At first I was normal and great and not in trouble or hurt like this. Next thing I know I'm being kidnapped and then helped by a kid. And finally... what's going on here?!"_

Voicing my thoughts, I asked, "What's going on here? And who are you and the people in green?" My eyes narrowed as he got hesitant and cautious. He's not going to answer me?

"I'm from the Moon Demon Company while the rest are soldiers." He answered albeit uncertainly. _"Moon Demon Company? Never heard that name before?"_

"It's new and that's all you need to know so butt off and just follow me." He said rudely. My eyes narrowed once again. _"Gosh he's rude."_

After 2 minutes we arrived at the entrance and a taller guy took me by the arm and put it around his shoulder. He bowed and saluted, "I'll take her to the hospital." I wanted to rest so badly even with help I felt like crap. He nodded and said to me, "I'm Yuu, and I'll kill the vampires so don't worry." I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad I met him and not some random guard. He's really nice. I nodded as the guard turned me around and brought me to a car. He slipped me in the passengers seat and him in the driver's.

"How'd you get here?" He inquired. I guess they were going to interrogate me, because they are soldiers.

"I was walking to my car when I got snatched up." I replied monotone, looking out the window as the last bits of fading light descended. He started the car and put it into drive. Driving off with a normal pace he stopped at the red light per usual.

"And how did you get those wounds?" I winced at the memory of vampires' jaws snapping on my hands like sharks. I shuddered.

"Vampires in the elevator cornered me and pulled the meat off." I heard a gulp and glanced at him. He was sweating and looked disgusted. I agreed with him wholehearted. I kept the answers as vague as possible and even lied a little bit. I'm good at lying or at least I think so. Just remember to keep a straight face and act normally.

"I see, well there's a phone right there so you can call your guardian." He suggested to me tossing his head in the direction of the phone. It was a measly flip phone that I haven't used in ages. I blanched in discern. I forgot about mom. _"What would her reaction be? Oh I don't want to do it anymore."_ I whined in my head. I was going to get babied which honestly I hate. She gets scared anytime I get hurt and when she gets hurt I get really anti-social and cut lines with every person I know. I also get emotional, kinda like I'm on my period. I really don't like worrying mom cause she gets depressed and barely eats, even though her concept is eat every single meal everyday. God, it's unbearable. It's like living with the plague. That's why I'm going to move out in 1 month. I've been planning this for 5 months now. I have a security deposit and searched for apartments.

"Aren't you going to call your mom or dad?" He questioned curious. I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes. I shook my head no and replied, "My mom's at work and plus... she'd go berserk if she saw me like... this."

He nodded in understanding. We pulled up to a hospital with a red cross. He got out with the phone and called someone to get me. He helped me out and placed me on the bench. He smiled and saluted and then proceeded to drive off. I waved at him and relaxed my tired nerves. I could really use a nap. My insomnia isn't working at this point. I yawned and yelped in shock when I felt a grip on my forearm pull me up. It was harsh but then gentle at the same time. When I looked up, it was the vampire from earlier. His piercing red eyes stared at my wounds. I felt a little scared at the angry look he was giving. _"I-is he mad at me?"_

He pulled me along and before I could protest scooped me up bridal style. I heard him smell me and I heard a menacing growl. I stilled as his grip tightened almost possessively. I moved a little as my muscles were getting taut. He pulled me against his chest, to where my head was resting on his chest like a pillow. I panicked.

 _"Why ME! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"_ Normally I kept my cool but I couldn't especially when I heard a voice say, _"Mine."_

* * *

I am so happy! I never got a review that long and that sweet! Thank you SOOOOOO much Smileyface209, you are my inspiration! I swear if there were more people like you in the world then WE would all be happy! And for that I added Guren, Mika was mentioned and will probably show up the next chapter, and Yuu. Yuu will have more interaction with the character but my main focus is on Eirin and Crowley. So stay tune for the next one and review! Bye! =)


	4. Chapter 4: Possessive Much?

Crowley's Pov

I am in my car, driving to a meeting. I was in my office doing my paperwork, my thoughts constantly surrounding Eirin, but then I got a call for a meeting. I smiled playfully as I fingered her name tag. After a few hours of thinking about her I didn't question it, however confused it made me. It went with the flow in my brain. I cracked my neck as I looked outside. Once the light changed to green, indicated by the sounds of cars moving, I drove.

When I passed, a scent filled my nose. Immediately I recognized the smell. _"Eirin."_ My eyes narrowed. _"Hospital, why was she at a hospital?"_ A feeling came over me but I didn't acknowledge it. I 'U' turned and went to the entrance of the hospital. Once parked, I saw her sitting on a bench looking out, deep in thought. Light on my feet as always, I flashed over to her, and grabbed her forearm, pulling her up. She yelped in shock, hurting my ears a little. My eyes glided to her hands where the bandages were supposed to be. A wave of anger came over me. I _am_ going to kill those idiotic vampires for hurting her like this.

Her hands were red and raw, with cotton balls taped to her hand covering the insides of her hands. As this would normally amuse me from seeing a _useless_ human in pain, this made me... angry. Angry at myself for sending those vampires to the human and her getting hurt in the process. I pulled her along when I noticed she was lagging behind. She also looked to be in pain. I flinched and hid my face away from her. I scooped her up in bridal style, holding her. Something was urging me to smell her scent so I did. It smelt like a vampire's hands were on her. I let loose a growl and tightened my hold on her. She stilled for a few minutes as I walked to the hospital entrance. I felt the need for her to be closer, so I pulled her head against my chest, feeling calmer. I couldn't comprehend how small and fragile she was. She was 5 feet at the most and I was 6'3. She was... _cute_ in that way. It made me feel like she needed to be protected at all times. I unconsciously voiced, _"Mine."_

I was shocked at myself. Since when did I... get to be like this? Protective, tender, and possessive? Of course I didn't exhibit it on my face.

"VIP room." I was already at the desk and payed for it by using my card. The lady looked surprised but managed to do her job. Once finished, she called for a stretcher, to which I ignored, not wanting to let her go. Last time I let her go, she left and now that her wounds were visible, should've had more attention. I walked to the staircase, and sped up through it, hearing her squeal, I smirked. The piece of paper in hand read, 'Floor 42, 294.' Once I arrived she stopped making little cute sounds. I had a sneaking suspicion of what she was to me, but needed to check to be sure. Once we arrived, I opened the door.

Inside, I gently set her down on the bed. Forcing her to lay down because she tried to sit up. She looked up at the pillow, blushing and mumbled nervously, "W-who are y-y-y-you?" I smiled characteristically, and replied, "Crowley Eusford."

She stilled momentarily, shaking a little, she looked down. Studying my face to see if I was the actual Crowley Eusford. I'm not a celebrity, but due to my place and line of work, people fear me, admire me, and know me anywhere just by name. Seeing as she was an employee at NewTime Hotel, of course she should've known who I am, especially since they were trying to score a contract with me, a minister. They wanted some land but I didn't necessarily want anything to do with humans. They were just livestock and play things, until she came in. Well I only see her as a person but others are just food. Eirin looked to be hard in thought as she stared at me.

Finally she questioned, "And why... d-did you... pull me up here just to be put into a VIP room? I only need a regular room, not something... fancy like this." She took a quick sweep of the room with her eyes and then looked down at me. I didn't reply, as a human male doctor came in, bowing profusely, and apologizing about whatever the humans did to anger or displease me. I was tempted to tell him to get out but could only put up with it as _my_ Eirin needed medical attention. I stopped him with a motion of my hand and pointed to Eirin.

He stole a glance at Eirin and looked unsure and surprised. I fake smiled at him and assured him, "Go on. You'll get double pay if your obedient." He looked happy and proceeded to do his job. Thanking me again and again for my graciousness. I rolled my eyes unbeknownst to him. Humans are only after 2 things: Power and money. Anything else is to be seen.

After he did his assessment of her, the male doctor got bandages, cotton balls, alcohol, gauze, and medical scissors from a nearby drawer. He replaced the cotton balls on her hands and said to her, "Come back here in 4 weeks and by then your wounds should be healed. Do you have a guardian to contact?" She visibly scowled at the prospect of contacting her guardian, so I took it upon myself.

"Yes, it's me. Here's my card." The doctor's eyes widened as he accepted the card. Eirin's mouth fell agape as she processed what I said. She was sitting up now, due to his procedures with her wounds. He was adding alcohol and she cringed in pain, momentarily forgetting what I said. Once he was done applying the bandages and gauze, he bowed, and exited the room. Finally left alone with her, I saw she looked relieved at such information, of not having to contact her guardian. She was looking at the bed sheets, fingering them in nervousness.

When she looked up at me, I smiled, and she blushed fiercely. I fought hard to stifle a chuckle.

"U-u-um, t-t-thank you, Mr. Eusford." She muttered, looking down at her hands, entangled in the bed sheets.

"Aren't we over formalities, Eirin? Call me Crowley." I spoke to her, reassuring her with a smile, when she looked up at me surprised. Her blush went away and a shocked expression came upon her face, probably wondering how I knew her name. My hand went to my pocket and fished out a name tag. I held it in front of her face, wiggling it around like yarn to a cat. Her eyes widened as she looked at her chest and fumbled for it in her pockets. She looked back up and bit her bottom lip.

"How-"

"Before I answer that, I have a few questions for you."

* * *

Eirin's Pov

After being brought here, rushed up the stairs, into a luscious looking VIP room, he has questions for ME?! Well I shouldn't even answer them, che. Now that I wasn't so shy anymore, I stopped stuttering and the pain was lessening but still there. I turned away from his... okay ( _SEXY)_ looking face and burned holes into the beige colored walls. The color of the room was beige, and the dressers were white with gold handles. The bed sheets, pillows, and bed itself was a dark gold with silk decorations embroidered on it. The furnishings were hung on walls, portraying pictures of wildlife and nature. A big flat screen TV at the left, in the corner, was hanged on the wall, put for entertainment for the richest, of which I wasn't. I don't even know why he decided to get a VIP room, god knows what was going through his mind.

"Question 1, who touched you?" My eyes widened in revelation. His eyes stilled and I could notice a cool undertone of anger that was bubbling up. I gulped and turned to face him all the way.

"Um..., a vampire who brought me to a warehouse type place, not far from where I lived." I answered as cool as I could. He nodded and proceeded with his interrogation.

"So, he kidnapped you. Did he have any distinct features? Do you know who he works for?" He bombarded me with queries. I shook my head 'no.' He processed the information, before asking another question.

"Who saved you?"

"Moon Demon Company."

"Hmmmm, so it was them." He hummed while clicking his tongue. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What, do you know who they are?" I questioned. I was itching to know who they were. They came out of now where to save me. And how did they kill that vampire? I heard normal swords don't do a thing. He smiled and said, "What will you do if you knew who they were?"

"Well, I don't know, because one of the ladies there was trapped for _5 years._ So I suppose my choice would be to help them, because I strongly hate injustice." Despite me being shy and submissive, I despise people who serve injustice. Just because vampires are stronger doesn't mean they should be treated different than humans. Over the course of years, I've noticed many things people don't normally observe. Vampires being allowed the front rows, being served first in restaurants, and higher pay. In high school, I worked as a waitress. There was a female vampire Co-worker I had. She barely did nothing and dumped all her work on the humans, yet her pay was 50 dollars more than the actual workers. And people don't notice just because this has been going on far more than I can remember. I was still staring at Crowley, our eyes were locked and suddenly the atmosphere got colder.

"Are you willing to sacrifice, even to die, for doing what you are doing? Are you 100% sure you want to actually go through with this? Even if it means pain and possible death?" He inquired chillingly. His piercing gaze looking into my eyes. There was an invisible gravitational push on my body that was crushing me. A power that was bone crushing. It made me feel weak and I hated it. Am I actually willing to put every thing on the line for this? Things are moving to fast for my body. What have I gotten myself into? Is this what I want? Most of my life I've lived shyly and introverted. I didn't want to get into trouble or chaos. But I remember something. A vague memory.

 _Flashback_

 _I was riding on my bike when it started to pour rain. I didn't care about the rain, but reveled in it. Dad and mom were probably getting worried, but I didn't care. I loved the rain. I stopped my bike as my gaze landed on a vampire and human. Rain was running down there bodies and mine, hitting the ground at last. I saw bystanders. The vampire grabbing the human's neck in a crushing hold. I could heard what she was saying, what the vampire was saying._

 _"Heh, humans think they're in control, but really what part of them is? The government may reassure you filthy beings, but they're just our puppets. My puppets. They're afraid of us. Every human is. Though the truth has been shielded for many years and humans think they're in control. After the supposed treaty and after our puppets died, sharing the secret with no one, humans think they're in control. Just as we planned. But someday, vampires will take over once again, enslave the humans, just like the livestock they are." She growled out the last part, smirking in a deranged manner. The humans neck crushed and blood splayed out everywhere coating me and the vampire. Plus the bystanders. They shrieked in fear as they attempted to escape. The vampire was so fast I couldn't even see it. All of them were dead._

 _Every single last one of them was dead. There bodies littered the ground like decorations on a Christmas tree. It was eerie and silent, the only sound you could hear was the pit-pat of the rain, and the slight chuckle coming from the vampire. I was so scared I couldn't move, but I wanted to. I wanted to run and scream and cry. Cry to my parents and never relive this nightmare again. But I couldn't and I was shaking from fright. Every thing was becoming blurry as tears rolled down my porcelain face. A restrained sob came pouring out of my lips._

 _The vampire swiftly turned her head to me. I shook my head fervently. "I-I don't want," Suddenly, her cold finger was on my lips and her grin was feral. More tears came pouring out in fear._

 _"How old are you?" She inquired me. I sobbed once more before replying, "T-t-thirteen." She studied my face and recognition flashed over her face. I ignored that and just stayed focused. Focused on staying alive and getting out of here._

 _She lowered her head so it was right beside my left ear and spoke, her voice sending chills down my back, "We WILL meet again... human." She chuckled out the last bit and proceeded to speed away, like lightning. I was shivering, cold, and terrified. Something burned in my throat before I fell over and threw up. I was hacking and trying to cough out the contents of my stomach. I was laying there on the ground when I heard ambulance sirens going off, in the distance. I fell unconscious, hearing the last bits of wind rolling off my grimy body._

 _End Flashback_

Everything came back to me. The day I woke in the hospital I couldn't remember anything. Although after asked and explained about the incident, I _didn't_ want to remember, but now I remembered, and it turns out it was this important. _"That vampire... who was she?"_ I asked myself. The pressure got harder and I realized that my face was going to hit the bed, granted it was soft. I forced my head to tilt up to meet the gaze of Crowley. For some reason, I was feeling cocky because of the information I had, and half smirked at Crowley. I didn't get a good look at him because the pressure increased exponentially. Finally, I hit the bed with a inhale of air.

"See... what can _you_ do when you can't even resist that." He spoke causing chills to crawl around my limbs. I slowly, uncertainly sat up, breath brushing across my lips. I shivered in fear and awe. Right in front of my face was Crowley, a cold look on his face. To say I was shocked is an understatement. His hair color was more of a maroon than an actual red. His brown hair looked silky, luring me to touch it. But I resisted, even though it was difficult. His face was perfectly chiseled, with beautiful accents to perfect the look. All in all, he was handsome, and we were _way_ to close. His nose touched mine, and I was sure my face was crimson. I tried to back away, but behind me was the headboard of a bed. _"Damn VIP room, out of all things, fancy beds, in a hospital!"_

I looked into his eyes and unknowingly let loose a gasp, they were so _red._ They were staring intently into mine and I shuddered. Crowley tilted his head and his face couldn't betray his emotions this time. He smiled and stuck his tongue out, "Just kidding. Geez, am I _that_ scary? You hurt my feelings." He explained; he stood from the bed, and raised his burly arms in a shrug. I let loose the leash on my breath. I didn't notice I was holding it. _"What is he doing to me?!"_ I immediately glared at Crowley and he rolled his shoulders in response. I looked away in a pout. _"Wait... pout? Since when did I get so comfortable with him?"_

I usually only showed anger and pouty faces at people I legitimately knew. Crowley? God, if I were him I'd puke. I stopped my childish action and turned to him. "You never did answer my question, did you?" I decided to change the subject. He shook his head 'no' and went to the door.

"Want me to give you a ride?"

No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't accept. I think it's best not to get too involved with this suspicious character. As I was about to say 'no', he intervened and said, "Even if you say no, I'll take you anyway." He smirked triumphantly. When I was going to protest, he grabbed me by the waist, hoisted me up in the air, and jumped out the window. Before, I gasped, now that we were falling down the 42nd floor, I'm screaming bloody murder. Usually I act calm and cool, and calculate my situations appropriately. I was a smart 25 year old, with a bachelors degree, and a certificate in the Japanese language. I don't know why I went for Japanese, but I did, and I never regretted it. It's proper, cool, and elegant. Much how I see myself when I'm not feeling low self of esteem, which is 2.9% of the time.

But now, I had no doubts that I could possibly die, so I screamed. And plus, its a humans' natural reaction to a dire situation. Which meant I was normal, despite my tendencies to hyperventilate, my LOVE for spicy food, my depressing mood, and my anti-social life. He covered my mouth and chuckled. My eyes were getting watery and I ignored the Crowley behind my back pressing into me. As he landed, he didn't let go, which I was thankful for. If he did, I would've fainted or fell to my knees, both of which were embarrassing. He set me down, as I struggled to control my breathing and watery eyes. He rubbed my back absently, as if I was a baby crying for his or her mom. Speaking of mom... I have to call her. It was...

"Eusford, what time is it?" Judging my the looks of the horizon, it was sunset which meant, "7:45." He answered. I looked at him, his hand _still_ present on the small of my back. He smiled and inquired, "Why?"

"I need to call my mom." His gaze at me narrowed and he questioned, "To pick you up?"

I raised a brow at the action but then answered, "No. You don't look to be letting me up anytime soon, and even if you did, you wouldn't let us go, or you'd come with us." I sighed in exhaustion. I rolled my shoulders and hissed in pain. He shifted more to my side. Oddly it was comfortable and... I liked it? Okay, don't do this, not now at least.

"Follow me." He said to me as he started striding towards a silver car. It was a Toyota. The newest one. _"Rich people."_ I fell into step behind him as he opened the door. I stayed close to him, because I was in unfamiliar territory. And body heat. It was close to October and the days were getting chillier and more colorful. I felt nervous once I was in the car. _"Is it really okay to be in here?"_ I wondered. The seats were the softest and plushiest. They were velvet with a black steering wheel. The heat that came on was warm across my cold face. I sighed in content as I leaned on the seat. Kinda like mom, oh yeah... mom. I glanced at Crowley. He had a thoughtful look on his face as I picked his phone up. He glanced at me in the corner of his eye. I assumed he didn't mind because he looked away. I dialed her number and she answered after the 3rd beep.

"M-mom?" I asked tentatively.

"Honey? WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHAT-" Before she could make me eternally deaf, I pushed the phone away from my ear and exclaimed, "Mom, quiet down!" The noise stopped from the background and I heard sniffs. Oh god, did she cry?

"S-sorry mom... I... know I'm late, and I beg for your forgiveness, so please don't ground me from MY spicy food?" Crowley snorted in laughter but stopped when I put my finger to my lips. He shook his and head and smiled playfully. I glared but quickly stopped from getting myself so familiar with him.

"Eusford, my mom's on the phone, could you not eavesdrop?" I requested, whispering. The phone was enough away from me and him, so that she couldn't hear what we were saying. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight irritation. H eglanced at me before looking back.

"Crowley, didn't I say to call me Crowley?"

"Well, personally I think that we... aren't and shouldn't unless we have a legit reason as to why." I stated.

I didn't notice I brought the phone closer so that my mom could hear what we were saying. His eyes narrowed and he said, "Just call me that."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Say no one more time and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Grrrrr, why don't you-"

"Crowley, just say it one time."

"Gah! Would you just let me-"

"Because I'm your mate."

Everything seemed to slow at that moment.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-mate?" I questioned.

"Yep." He answered, quite serious for him, for the time I've known him.

"C'mon, you're just playing with me, aren't you?"

"No, it's true." His gaze hardened as he glanced at me. I gulped nervously. I inhaled a large breath but before I could scream in exasperation and shock, someone beat me to it. Namely, my mom.

I blanched in realization. The phone was right beside my lips. I couldn't say anything, not even express my surprise at the supposed fact that was just said, because I heard a thump from inside the phone speaker and heard shouts and a scream or two. _"Why MEEEEEEE?!"_

"Mom?! Are you okay?!" I shouted into the phone hurriedly. Crowley stopped the car and took a 'u' turn. He swerved the car, ignoring the other blaring horns signaled at him, and said, "She's in the hospital." He grinned while speeding up. Even if his face didn't show it, he was obviously worried for some reason.

My eyes widened in surprise. How did HE know that? Oh yeah, his hearing is very great. I heard vampires had good hearing, but to this extent where he can even know that my mom's in the hospital... wow. Well better put that in my agenda to ask later seeing as how I'm his... mate. Wait... why is she in the hospital?!

"C'mon, speed up, move outta the way!" I yelled rolling down my window and stretching my hand over to tap the horn on the steering wheel. I was sweating expectation of what I would see. Air mask, broken limbs, stab wounds, vampire bites; those were getting more frequent,... a coma? Oh please no. Crowley scowled from his seat and stopped the car because the traffic stopped. I was breathing in trepidation and panic. I was starting to hyperventilate. _"Please... let her be okay. Just please let her not be in a coma, or dead. Please..."_

I bit my lip as I fanned my face and held the phone to my ear. "Mom, you there? Hello... is anyone there?" No answer. "Please, if someone's there, answer it. I need to see if my mom's okay." I pleaded over the phone. Still no answer. I started shaking abruptly, uncontrollably, as I imagined what she would look like. God, this is too many things happening in one day. I can't take it. I want to go home. And rest. Pretend like this never happened and that I was still a helpless, unimportant, no-life with no friends; justice be damned. Why did it have to be me?

I pressed the button with the red phone to end the call. It signaled no hope in achieving contact with anyone. I dropped my arm as I shook. The car wasn't moving. I was going to faint at this rate. My body was getting chillier by the cold wind rolling in. My heartbeat sped up as I started to take in huge gulps of breath to sustain my consciousness. Unconsciousness seemed better than living in this world. I contained information a person would die for. Suddenly, and without my consent, big fat tears rolled out of my eyes, ungovernable. I sobbed unruly as I tried to repress the urge to whimper like an animal.

I shut my eyes tight, the tears warming my red painted face. Everything came back to me in waves of emotional pain, hurt, and physical pain. Lethargy raged war on my body. I worked my knees up to my face and rocked silently, or what I hoped would be quiet, despite the small sniffles and sobs I let out. I didn't even protest when this happened; I just let it happen. I was engulfed by arms that sizes of totem poles. He must have not had his seat belt on, for his body was straddling mine. Had it been any other situation I would've blushed like mad and try to push him off, but now I felt desolate and depressed. One important detail I didn't tell you was that I get emotional very easily. If something is wrong with me, my mom, or my dad, I get angsty and unsettled. I always cry in private places and scream in my bathroom. Honestly, I'm quite childish when it comes to that.

My mom caught me once and she forced me to go to therapy. It did indeed help but then for some reason my favorite buddy and actual friend that also went to the same institute went away. I cried for days as my only friend who understood me, left and she never came back, not even 2 years later. After that I resolved myself and never cried for the past 2 years, thinking it childish. But now, I believe I had every right too. "Shhhh. It's okay." His breath aerated over my head cooling it, making the sweat dissolve. I leaned into his embrace and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't say anything more but I heard a tiny gasp. I ignored it and asked quietly knowing he would hear me, "Take me to my mom. Please." The cars still hadn't moved, due to some accident up ahead, if the ambulance sirens were any indication.

I was lifted by firm arms and taken out of the car. Horns were beeping at us hurriedly. Half of my body was held bridal style while the other half was cradled against Crowley. I pressed my head into his chest and snuggled closer. I felt really comfortable. _"Guess this is what mates feel towards each other."_ I heard a rustle of clothes and felt a jacket onto my body. I gratefully accepted the jacket especially when Crowley hopped along the cars at full speed, barely making a dent. The wind rushed through my short locks of hair tossing them like fan blades. He finally got to the buildings, hopping along them. Mates... I finally had enough ease of mind to actually think and react to some of the things that have been said. Crowley said I'm his mate. Now that I have that piece of information, it's likely that things are going be different. I hope he doesn't think I'm just going to _love_ him like that. It's not that simple. I've never fell for anyone before, and no one's asked me out. I don't know if I'm pretty but I can say I'm average.

"Which hospital?" He questioned, his voice hoarse. I told him quietly, "Takamine." He turned left and continued on, passing a multitude of cars, of all shapes and sizes. I guessed it was Takamine because that's closet to our house. I stopped crying a while ago, though tears were starting to well up again. I pushed my face against his chest. He rubbed my head with his calloused hand. _"Just for now... for now."_ I thought.

Finally when we arrived he sped through the doors. It wasn't a colossal hospital, but it had 23 floors. He stopped fluently in front of the table. The receptionist was shocked and screamed, so were the other people in the lobby. "O-o-oh my, sir what c-can I d-d-do for you?" Judging by the reaction they didn't get any vampires for visitors did they. And what makes it worse is that I'm bandaged up in his arms. I hope they don't get the wrong idea. I slightly pushed on him for a signal to let me go. He didn't. I got annoyed but analyzed the situation. It didn't look like he was going to answer so I did, "We're here to see Avery Crystal." Recognition came upon her face and she pointed in the direction of a nurse who was waiting.

Crowley swiftly made his way over. Gosh this is sooooo embarrassing. I hope they don't know who I am, or who Crowley is. The nurse was surprised as well as he fell over on his butt. The clipboard he was holding clattered to the floor. My eyes widened. _"Why is everyone so shocked?"_ I pushed that to the back of my mind to be answered later. He scrambled to pick up the scattered papers and stood up quickly. He bowed profusely and motioned this way with his hand. We followed him at a slow pace, me wanting to go faster because this was eating at my nerves.

"You are the daughter of Avery Crystal and Asaf Crystal, correct?" He inquired monotone. I nodded solemnly. Finally standing in front of the room, we opened the door to find my dad and mom lying beside each other, though in separate beds. I stuttered in shock as I stared in disbelief, "T-th-that... why are they both here?!" I exclaimed in surprise. The nurse answered politely, "A few weeks ago, , made a request to move him to our hospital."

My jaw fell agape as I struggled out of Crowley's grasp until he finally relented. I strutted up to her bed and my jaw went back to being closed before I questioned, "So nothing's wrong with her right?" The nurse nodded saying, "Well, she was screaming into a phone when a thump was heard. Other patients screamed and nurses and doctors came to check up on her. She fainted from stress and shock." I nodded in understanding, feeling a tad bit guilty. After all I was the cause.

Which reminded me; I walked up to Crowley and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door. I'm sure I looked like crap, what with my tousled and snarled hair and blood shot eyes, I swear someone would mistaken me as a vampire if they didn't look close enough. Fury was running through my veins all the way to my mouth until I let it all out, "Gah, why didn't you tell me I was your mate sooner?! Is it so hard to tell someone how the rest of your life is going to be?!" My face was flushed and my breath was getting heavier. Crowley was being oddly quiet the whole way to the hospital and it was bearing down on my nerves silently. What's wrong, why is he quiet? It's annoying when your supposed soul mate is doing nothing but being a soundless person. And at a time like this?! Ugh! I was feeling really shitty this whole day and things I've never encountered were coming into my life. Usually everything about my life was planned out by me expectantly and accordingly. It's annoying when it doesn't go the way you want and you're interrupted in such a way it gets you this angry when normally your mature and cool headed. My breathing slowed down and I got calmer.

He still didn't answer me and his face was unreadable. He grinned and flashed in front of me, encasing me with his tall stature and his mouth watering muscles. I blushed exceedingly at the intimate contact that seemed to be subjugated to me a lot recently. He whispered seductively in my ear, " _ **Well, you try being surrounded by your mate's scent, so closely in contact, while trying to hold back your desires and comfort them**." _ He hissed the last part, nibbling on my ear slightly. I shivered in shock and embarrassment. _"He just...!"_ I thought humiliated. He licked my ear and neck, sucking one part. "AAAAaaaah." I squealed. My eyes got 5 times bigger. What is he doing?!

"H-h-hey. Stop that." I mumbled, placing my hands on his chest, slightly pushing to gain distance between us. His breathing was heavier and I didn't think I _felt that._ Oh shit. My face got even warmer, if that was possible. I shuddered. He pulled my body against him and whispered fiercely, " ** _Mine_**." Before I could scream in panic, a voice fell over my ears. It was soft, deep, and very quiet.

"So... you have a mate." It wasn't a question but a statement. A true statement. I gulped and Crowley stopped breathing and glanced up. His eyes were clouded with lust and some feral emotion. I backed my face away as my body was pressed up onto his body and... _thingy._ I decided it was not safe to be near him, much less pressed against him. Albeit slowly and struggling, I managed to escape his grasp, through much wriggling and squirming. I breathed in relief as I was holding my breath, afraid what would happen. I looked at where the voice was coming from. It was a 15-16 year old boy standing in front of me with a white cloak on him. There was a sword hanging from his hips. He had sickly pale skin without a single blemish. His eyes were a beautiful shimmering blue with starch blonde hair that looked almost white. I glanced back up at Crowley and saw a glare plastered on his face, coupled with his open snarling mouth towards the said boy.

I looked between them and a question found its way in my brain, _"I thought only vampires usually wear white. Most humans don't due to that fact... but then why is he wearing white when he has blue eyes? He's a human, right?"_ I cleared my throat and Crowley glanced towards me and his gaze softened but the feral look was still clearly presented in those red eyes of his. I slowly made my way to him holding my arms defensively in front of me. He watched my every move with his eyes, growing ever impatient when I was slowing down when nearing him.

I tentatively spoke, "Are you okay?" He didn't seem okay. Was this part of the mates' possessiveness? But this seemed way over board. Kinda of like he wasn't himself, but an animal. He growled and stepped up to me wrapping his limbs around my waist possessively. I squeaked in humiliation. I was screaming inside but remained calm on the outside.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. I turned my head to him as Crowley was growling. I was getting annoyed with Crowley's strange behavior.

"I'm Mikaela, and you are...?" He inquired, monotone. My eyes narrowed as I caught a gleam of his fangs. They were pearl white. So he was vampire, but how? Aren't all vampires supposed to have red eyes?

"I'm Eirin. Do you know Crowley?" Please know him. Please know him. Please know him.

"Yes... he's an acquaintance... of mine." He spoke, hatred filling his eyes. That surprised me. Does he despise Crowley?

"It's best to leave him alone. At the rate he's going, he might just rape you." My eyes bugged out of my head. " _I'm not ready for that yet!"_ I screamed frantically in my mind. Just as I was about to ask him to help me, he jumped down a window and left me there. " _Oh so he's just gonna leave me here to fend for myself. How nice of him!"_ Crowley's arm grabbed my head and twisted it to his face. His breath fanned over me, making my eyes watery. His lips were centimeters away from my own. Oh please no! Not yet! Please, please, please, please, please, please! His lips were almost touching my own when he stopped abruptly. Behind him was my mother, flames burning in her eyes. Her anger clearly readable on her soft features.

I sighed in relief when he fell down onto the ground, his grip on my waist diminishing until he finally landed on the floor, arms splayed around him. Wow, he must have really been entranced not to notice Mikaela or my mom sneaking up on him. I looked at my mom seeing her calm down enough to look at me in relief. She came up and hugged me, ignoring Crowley. Part of me was grateful for the break in contact but another part was yearning. Yearning for what? This is really creepy. I should stop and never see Crowley ever again. Finally my mom looked me over and saw my arms. She brought them to her face and examined them. Her eyes were getting watery and I blanched.

"Oh why didn't you tell me you were hurt this bad? And what happened? How did this happen? Who did it? Was it him? Why I ought'a," She walked over to him holding a bat in her arms.

"Wait mom! He didn't do anything!" I got in front her, holding and trying to convince her to put down the bat. Fury was pulsing in her but then she relented. She dropped the bat to the ground and I insisted she get some rest while I go take care of the mess on the ground AKA Crowley Eusford. She eventually complied and sulked all the way back to her room. I sighed, as a headache was coming on. I rubbed my head and bent down to Crowley. He looked so vulnerable sleeping like this. Actually he was knocked out. I looked at the back of his head searching for a knot or bump. There was none thankfully.

I struggled getting him up, but succeeded in the end. I slung his arm over my left shoulder and dragged half his body across the floor. Once I saw a nurse in view, I walked towards him.

"Uh, excuse me. Can you put him in the same room as my mom. Which is... 214." I asked politely. He nodded looking shocked, but proceeded to pick up Crowley, albeit scuffling was involved. He carried him to room 214 and placed him in a bed right beside my dad.

"Is something wrong with him? Because if there is I'll-"

"No!... there isn't, but thank you! Bye now!" I said hurriedly and frantically. I pushed him out of the room into the hallway. I sighed in relief. My mother was glaring daggers at my back and if I didn't answer her soon, she might just cook me for dinner. I turned to her hesitantly. I gained my normal calmness and said slowly, "Mother... I know it's a lot to take in... but bear with me... alright?"

Her glare softened and she hugged me once again."I'm just glad you're alright, sweety." Her warmth enveloped me. I sighed in contentment. This _is_ nice. Crowley was being forceful earlier so I _definitely_ had bruises somewhere on my body. Just what has fate planned for me if I'm his mate? And besides he's a millionaire and I'm... just an average girl who's _waaaaaaay_ to short. God how are we compatible... at ALL?

"So... you wanna tell me what happened?" Mom inquired right beside my ear. Her voice was bitter sweet as it sent shudders down my spine.

 _"Oh Jesus... Save me."_

* * *

Okay so please review and I want to thank all of my new reviewers! If I didn't answer some of your questions, don't worry, because I will in the time to come. But thank you for your support. I love you all!

 _Smileyface209: Thank you for the review and rest assured I will try to update as soon as I can. You are my first reviewer and I can't thank you enough for your reviews! When writing this chapter I was squealing in delight. Please review again. The Moon Demon Company will be further explained as the story gets longer so stay tune and wait till it comes!_

 _Matsuda Yuiko: Yeah, I accept criticism but the review I got for my last story was along the lines of, "You should stop, I hate it, it's dumb, etc." I will keep improving it and making it more interesting as best as I can. Yeah, I'm a YuuNoa shipper too, so I will put some interactions between them in it. Thank you for the review. Review again!_

 _Davina: Thank you so much! Review next time too!_

Bye! =)


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

Crowley's Pov

I woke up in a hospital bed. I could tell it was the same hospital because right beside me was Eirin's father. I remembered what happened earlier. Well it was hard not to lose control, especially when she's so... _delectable._ I sat up and quickly, using my vampire speed to exit the room. Eirin wasn't in the room and I was hungry. I swiftly made my way into the lobby and stopped at the lady who was working at the counter.

"Where's Eirin?" I questioned, while whistling.

"S-s-she left a f-few hours ago. Her m-mother was d-discharged." The lady responded obediently. I smiled at her and waved, "Thank youuuuuu." I sped out of the exit and arrived at my car in 4 minutes. It was tolled to the side of the road, it's exterior shining brightly in the sun. I opened the car door and sat down rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck. I turned on the car, it's slow purr controlling my magnificent car. I shifted into drive and raced away onto the concrete roads. Once I arrived at my company, I checked the time. It was 5:12 AM. I clicked my tongue.

I grabbed my abandoned phone on the car floor and dialed Chess's number. 1 beep and then she answered the phone, hurriedly asking, "Crowley-sama, where were you? Were you with a woman? Who was-"

"Chess be quiet." I demanded. I heard a squeak on the other side of the phone.

"I need you to get Mika in my office... and Ferid. Also cancel any other meetings and make a dinner at 6:00 PM with the CEO of NewTime. That's all. Oh and... I was with a girl. Bye now." I touched the red button before I could hear the commotion on the other side of the phone. I smirked amused at what her reaction would be when I came in.

I opened the car door and walked out to the entrance. The other employees were just arriving bowed their heads and greeted me with respect. "Hello my little livestock employees." I greeted back. Some women blushed when I winked at them. I stalked up to the elevator and pressed floor, '81.'

Once present in my office Chess came bounding up to me with puffed up cheeks and pouting lips. She exclaimed, "Oh you! Tell me who you were with! I'll hurt them if they tried to seduce you!" She grabbed onto my sleeve in desperation. I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that so Chess, so be a dear and get me my precious blood, okay?" I said that while walking to my desk and sitting down. I heard stomping and mutterings of promised bloodshed. I'll need to make sure Eirin doesn't get found out. Speaking of which...

 _"Mika... knowing his attitude he didn't tell Ferid... yet anyway."_ I spun on my chair as Horn came in. She came to me and politely inquired, "Where were you, my lord?"

"Why, you jealous?" I put my index finger and thumb on my chin, my eyes shining mischievously. She blushed and albeit reluctantly nodded. I whistled in amazement. I wish Eirin and I could be together.

 _"I want to see her... I miss her."_ I thought longingly.

When Chess came in, Horn left embarrassed. Chess set the blood filled glass on the desk. Her lavender colored short hair bounced with her movement. Like all other vampires her eyes were a dull red. She bowed and scurried out, angry. I waited for 12 minutes when finally Ferid came in. Mika followed shortly after.

"What a pleasure it is Crowley." Ferid exclaimed fake happiness plastered on his face. I smiled back and spoke, "Oh yes, I just wanted to confirm a few things." Ferid sat down while Mika leaned beside the door. He was looking out the window. Ferid smirked and waved him off, "Ignore him, he obviously wants to sulk about a failed attempt at getting his precious Yuu." Mika glanced sharply at Ferid, his eyes holding unspoken hatred.

"Hmm, I see. So you were plotting against and fighting the humans?" I questioned him a playful smile crawling on my face.

He shifted his lay backed posture and put his elbows on my desk and his hands underneath his chin. His eyes flashed a warning at me as he countered with, "My, my, so early in the morning, don't you think?" Mika appeared interested as he turned my direction and listened carefully.

"Yes, you're right. Why don't we just enjoy some good blood, type A?" I agreed, a smile turning into a forced grin.

"Ooooh, yes my favorite!" He squealed happily. I clapped my hands and in came Chess with more cups and a blood pitcher. She placed them accordingly on the desk. I sipped my red filled glass while Chess poured the blood into the other two glasses.

Ferid turned to Mika, slyly inquiring, "Care to join us? This blood is simply mouthwatering." His eyes shined with a gleam naughtiness. I watched the encounter and sipped some more blood. This blood... wasn't enough for me. I felt like I needed more. I wanted Eirin's blood, which is an understanding. All vampires want their mates' blood.

I wonder how she was coping with this mate stuff. Sure she screamed at me in anger and surprise but I wonder what she really felt. Sadness, regret, shock, or rage? This was running through my head when Ferid got up and said his goodbyes. Mika was about to leave as well, but I halted him. In seconds the door closed, and I pushed him against the wall, my hand on the other side of his head.

He raised an eyebrow and I just smirked. I waited a few seconds before starting a conversation; wouldn't want Ferid hearing any of the words being spoken. I could hear him using vampric speed to get down to the 1st floor. Finally I spoke, "Sooooo... what do you think about her?" I smiled and backed away twirling to my chair. The serious atmosphere fell and a jolly one descended.

"You mean how I think it's disgusting to have a vampire as a mate." It wasn't a question but a fact.

"You do realize you're insulting your own race, don't you?" I inquired. My smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"I never asked for this. I NEVER wanted to be apart of this so called race that feeds on humans." He spat, his face taking on a scowl.

I sighed and shook my head disappointed, "Ya know, you would be dead, if not for the queen?" I hopped from one foot to the other swatting away a fly. He turned to me and exclaimed, hatred surrounding every word, "Precisely, I _SHOULD_ be dead. I'm just a corpse that's not supposed to exist anymore. Eirin... she shouldn't associate with you. I'll make sure to protect her, as she shouldn't be subjected to what corruption you bring." He ended with jumping out the window. The slow breeze flowed in carrying the scent of humans.

Blood. I needed it now. I jumped out the window following a man. I snuck up behind and grabbed him. Before he could make a sound I bit him _hard_ in the shoulder. I covered his mouth and no one could see us, for this was behind my building, in the alleys that connected to each other. Unless some other person decided to come here, then I'd have desert. When I was done, my thirst was sated... for now. I don't know how long I could hold on for Eirin's blood. I pushed him away, his corpse falling, thumping on the ground. I called for Horn and she cleaned up the body. I sighed and wiped my mouth using my hand. I jumped back up into my office.

I sat down on the chair when suddenly Chess came running in. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked mad. She lifted her arm and pointed her finger at me, "YOU!... Didn't tell me you were in touch with this girl. She just called wondering when she could meet up with you!" She shouted, imaginary steam coming out of her ears.

I perked and said, "Really she called me? Well direct her line to me." I thought we would meet again, that I would make sure of. But Eirin of her own will calling me? That's pleasing. I grinned while Chess fumed and stomped back to her office shared with Horn. Horn came back up and bowed dusting her hands off. She went into her office as well. I heard crashing and yelling, mostly Chess until Horn shouted at her to stop. I ignored it and picked up the phone when I heard a beep.

I answered it.

It was...

* * *

Eirin's Pov

"Okay mom, I'll tell you but... can we leave before he wakes up?" I looked at Crowley tentatively. Oh thank god he's not awake. Don't know what my mom would do then. She sighed and nodded taking her car keys and grabbing my hand pulling me along like a puppy. I didn't say anything as the warmth comforted me. After what I've been through... I shivered just thinking about it. In fact... I wonder what Crowley thinks of it. Does he not want a human mate too? Or maybe he does? I hope not because I'll run away or I'll commit suicide. Neither of which sound appealing.

But then something occurred to me. What if I accept it? Honestly it's not that big of a deal. Crowley's good looking and he's _rich._ Okay never mind. I despise rich people. And trust me I've encountered many rich people in my life and I can truthfully say that they're the worst type of people you could meet. They step, trip, degrade, and insult you _and_ your family. I don't know about you but my family is OFF limits. Thankfully most of the time they don't insult your family but there are those really rude ones who do. That is where most of my hatred comes from. And yes I know not to judge someone by their standing in the world but I find it hard to believe there are any pleasant rich people out there until I see it with my own eyes. Needless to say, the rich people are usually vampires. Once we reached the lobby my mother checked out and payed for herself.

She walked and I followed, of course because we were attached by the hand. She pressed a button on her car opener and it worked. The front lights of the car flashed brightly before dying down. She easily opened the door for me and I got inside and sat on the soft leather seats. She walked around the front of the car and also got inside. She turned the heat on as she noticed my visible shivering. I rubbed my hands along my arms in an act to become warmer. The warm air filtered in the car making my bright red nose warmer.

I breathed out and started, "So..., what do you want to know?"

She was already driving the car when I asked and with concern answered, "Well, how did you get those injuries?"

I looked at my wounds. They were red but I could see that the skin was starting to grow back. Guess I'm gonna have to wear gloves for the time being. "Well... I was in the elevator doing my job when these assassins come barging in. Turns out they were vampires after the person in the elevator. I had to protect him for my own safety and his so I got in front of him and well... a lot of stuff happened and I got these wounds so yeah." I responded curtly. She raised a brow and said, "So what? They bit your hands and then pulled the meat right off?" I nodded reluctantly. She didn't say anything but her grip on the steering wheel tightened and she bit her lips in restrained rage.

"Where's your car, and your name tag?" She asked, confusion biting at her face.

"Oh. That." I gulped in nervousness. "You see, my name tag might have, maybe, possibly, probably, definitely, extremely possible, been taken away by Crowley."

She turned to me and said to me in a stern voice, "You mean the man back there? I better murder him the next time I see him." I didn't say anything but swallow the lump in my throat. I voiced, "Mom eyes on the road." She turned back to the road, straightening the car with it.

"And my car was left at the hotel." I spoke not as nervously. Once again a perplexed look went over her face.

I answered her unspoken question, "It was left there because when I went to the infirmary in the hotel, the boy who I saved was there. He proceeded to ask where I learned martial arts but because I didn't want to answer I said the gym. He took it and we escaped through the window. Just as I was about to exit the window, in came a man. Or Crowley. Out of surprise I fell out the window and he caught me. Then the boy got on the ground and I got out of his grasp. Then I finally made it to the boy and we walked to the gym," I took a breath and continued, "When we arrived I had to tell him the truth and then he got mad, dialed his chauffeur, and left me there. I walked to my house since it was close and because I all wanted to do was rest. Then I remembered my car, phone, and purse. As I was walking back... I got kidnapped." I finished.

She stopped the car suddenly, "YOU WHAT?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. I winced and covered my ears. The cars behind us were beeping their horns but she disregarded them. The light was green but she still didn't go.

"Mom, you are so loud. Be quiet. And move the car." I urged her to get moving gesturing my hands upward. She was breathing heavy and her face was red from anger. She was breathing heavily but then controlled herself. She pushed the gas pedal and zoomed off at full speed.

"Woah!" I shouted in surprise. I fell back on my seat and buckled in my seat belt, fearing for my life. _"Oh gosh, please don't be mad. Please don't kill me. Please JUST STOP THIS DAMN CAR!"_ She turned right and swerved in the process.

"Eeeek!" I shrieked in perturbation. She was practicing her breathing and probably counting in her head judging from the concentrated look on her face. I closed my eyes and gripped the armrest tightly. Finally we pulled up to our house with a jolt. I didn't notice I was holding my breath until I couldn't breathe. I exhaled and inhaled swiftly.

I looked to my mom. Her forehead was on the steering wheel and she was slightly sweating. I reached my hand over and wiped the precipitation from her forehead. She looked at me and smiled moderately. I smiled back in return. She lifted her head and opened the door. A burst of freezing wind came rushing in. She got out and slammed the door, walked around the front of the car, and finally opened my door. Again the wind came rushing in, hitting me in my FACE. Ouch wind!

I got on my feet, intent to getting out of the car, and into my precious home which I felt I haven't been to in _hours._ A lot has happened today. But suddenly and without warning. I was embraced by my mom. Her warm arms snaked around my shoulders and hit my mid back. She pulled me close against her body and then it hit me. I needed that hug more than anything. I needed my mother more than anything. I was _so_ happy that she was alive. I put my arms around her too. She smelled of honey and lotuses. Tears welled up in my eyes, and not just from her being away from me and almost hurt but for everything.

Me finding my mate only to know that he's rich and a vampire. Me getting hurt and near a death experience. The memory. The kidnapping. Moon Demon Company. And mom getting hurt. _Everything._ Emotionally I was feeling like crap. Psychically, I felt like a wrinkled prune. And _god..._ How I hated it. This feeling. I really need to sleep. My mother was rubbing circles on my back. My nose was runny and my face was scrunched up. Tears were flowing down my face. I could also feel tears from her hitting my shoulder. She finally let go and led me to the front door.

We didn't say anything but we knew that I didn't want to talk anymore. She opened the door and let me in then came in herself.

"Do want anything to eat?" She asked me while I sat on the couch. Tears were still coming out of my eyes blurring everything I saw. I couldn't see if she was still crying or not but I knew she wasn't feeling good. The cracks in her voice told me so. And her question made me realize just how famished I really was. I nodded vigorously. I wiped the tears from my face and looked at her. She was smiling at me. Her beautiful eyes sparkled. I smiled back.

"Anything in particular you want?" She questioned.

"Hot wings." I replied. She nodded and went to work. She got out a rectangle shaped pan and hot sauce. She placed the chicken wings from the plastic bag in the pan. She added the bright red hot sauce and salt and pepper. Afterwards she put it in the oven once it was done preheating.

Finally the steamy goodness came out of the oven and was set on a plate. Mom gave me a few and a cup of milk. I ate the wings, the hot flavor bursting down my mouth and throat. A slight burning came upon me, but it was a pleasant feeling. I felt like I could survive on spicy food. I gave a wide grin to my mother and gulped down the whole milk cup. She grabbed the empty plate and cup, placed them in the sink, and then sat down on the couch right beside me.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" She inquired softly, rubbing my head of short hair. I sighed contently. I nodded and got up. I walked upstairs and went into my room. I lye on my bed for an hour or so thinking about things. Finally as sleep claimed me my last thought was, _"I wonder if Crowley's doing alright?"_

9 hours Later...

I woke up with a groan. I sat up and yawned. I got up from my bed and walked to my mirror. As usual my hair looks like a mop with _too_ many tangles.

"Ugh!" I groaned in protest. I hate brushing my hair. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair. Good thing my hair is short. It was done in less than 7 minutes. I went to my dresser and grabbed clothes. I wasn't going to work today because I needed a vacation and plus the vacation for me was close only about 3 days away till it started. And employee vacations are long. Mine was 2 weeks and 4 days. I went to my bathroom and showered using my strawberry shampoo. I was feeling a whole lot better today than yesterday.

 _"Thank god for that, or I might just die from stress."_ Once I was finished I put on my casual clothing, which consisted of a black striped long sleeved shirt that was white, a black vest with grey buttons over it, skinny grey jeans, and a gold bracelet with black jewels on the rim. I grabbed the blow dryer and cooled my hair. Afterwards I went downstairs and smelt the food. My mother was making a feast!

On the table was hot fries, sweet and sour chicken, salad, fried shrimp, eggs, toast, bacon, milk, tea, and lasagna.

"Mom, what's the occasion?" I asked her while taking a seat, my mouth salivating at the food in front of me. She turned to me and sat down across from me.

"Well I was thinking of having Crowley over for brunch." She smiled at me and took a sip of her tea. I blanched in revulsion at the idea of having him in our house.

"Mother! Are you crazy or mentally insane?!" I yelled at her. She gave me a disapproving look and replied, "Don't talk to me like that." I moaned in irritation. Great what happened to me NEVER associating with him? I pouted and puffed up my cheeks. She raised a brow at me in question.

" _Please_ , mother. Just don't. Okay." I begged her ignoring the heaven of food in front of my face. She sighed and said pleadingly, "Eirin, he's your mate. You have to let me meet him to see if he can love you, protect you, and... he already looks like he's good in bed so I don't need to know that. Judging from yesterday that is." I blushed immediately.

"Mooooom, don't say that!" I screamed at her in embarrassment. I ducked my head under the table and she just laughed. A myriad of dirty images of Crowley and I assaulted my poor brain. My face was a literal tomato. And then I shot out from under the table.

"What if he can't do those things?" I perked my ears up at her answer. Her head fell down and I couldn't see her expression. Then when she lifted her head, an evil grin was plastered on her face.

"Then I'll kill him." She said slowly but promising of a gruesome death. I shuddered in fear at her tone of voice. It was like a demon from the underworld. I gave her an unsure smile and she went back to being her happy self. I sighed. I really didn't want this but she was going to do this anyway. I just hoped he was too busy to show up and that he doesn't _want_ to. But what if he does? What'll I do?

1\. Commit Suicide... Nope

2\. Run away... Nope not yet.

3\. Cut the phone line... I'm gonna have to repair that so no.

Ugh, so I guess I have to just let her do whatever she wants. God, this is so annoying. I started massaging my temples when my mom asked, "So, what's he like?" I stopped rubbing my temples and looked at her.

"Um... well he's good looking, and rich. His name is Crowley Eusford. He is a vampire. That's all I know about him." I stated, quite calmly. He's well known as a CEO and a promoter of governmental official matters. He's in charge of... that's the part people don't know of. I glanced at my mom and she had a contemplative look on her face.

"So he's Crowley Eusford. The actual Eusford?" My mom inquired.

"Yeah, it surprised me to, but you never know who you could meet. Especially with my job." I glowered, remembering all the unpleasant moments I've spent with those rude customers. She nodded in understanding.

"Well at least I know he's capable of making you happy." She voiced her opinion with a happy hum at the end. My eyes widened. Well I know that much but... I barely know him. If I were to actually get married to him then I need to at least befriend him before anything. Wait... what?! My mom is starting to rub off on me. I can't get married. This is going way to fast. I need to be friends with him first... for like 5 years..., actually 20... yeah perfect. All this thinking is making me stressed again.

I peeked at my mom and saw her on her iPhone 6 plus. She was scrolling down and when she found what she was looking for she pressed a button on her phone. She pressed repeatedly on the phone screen, each press coming along with a beep. My eyes brows furrowed in confusion. _"Who could she be calling at a time like this?"_ I wondered. Then realization came over me. She was holding the phone to her ear when someone answered. "NO, MOM!" I shrieked. She looked startled but quickly replied in the phone, "May I speak to Crowley Eusford?" I was TOO LATE! I couldn't take it, she was inviting him over for dinner.

My mind was racing with so many thoughts, _"What the heck mother! How could you betray me!? Why? Someone must have cursed me in another life, or maybe this is karma for that one time I stole that 20 dollar bill! Or possibly this is a cruel joke!? Oh please mom, Nooooo!"_ It was definitely to late to stop her because I saw her speaking more than just hello or whatever, she was saying her name.

"My name is Avery Crystal, I'm Eirin's mom." She answered politely.

..."Um yes, well I'd like to invite you over to my house for brunch. The address is South Palm Avenue, 1223." She responded to whatever he said in the phone.

..."Oh okay, thank you very much. Is there any particular food you like?" she questioned Crowley. My jaw fell open. She actually asked him that?! Oh my god, you are SOOOO embarrassing. I put my head on the table and covered it with my arms. I'm seriously thinking about ending my life.

"Alright, see you then." She clicked the button on the phone and a beep sounded with it.

"MOTHER, WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU ACTUALLY WENT THROUGH WITH IT?!" I screeched in shock and indignation. Mentally in my mind I was in a prison and my soul was leaving my body floating to hell. She looked smug and said, "Yes I did, now sit down. And don't ruin your clothing either he's coming right now."

And for her to tell him MY address? I seriously _need_ to move out right now. One question plagued my brain, _"Why was I acting... so out of character? There's no reason for me to panic like this... but I was. What the hell?"_ I gulped, glancing at mom seeing her eye my expression. I smiled slightly and hurried upstairs. The stairs were assembled using maple wood, 16 steps in all. Once you reached the floor, you hit cerise colored carpet. Chosen by me, unlike the lavender colored carpet downstairs. When you first walk in our house, you see lavender _everywhere._

It's spacious and to the left of you, you see a periwinkle colored sofa, in front of it is a glass table with a violet vase of fake red-white lilies. The glass table and sofa are both facing the kitchen with tri-colored counters with beige, black, and white. The first thing you see is a counter and three stools, for if you want to talk or observe. If your mom is like mine than she hates it when I'm in the kitchen while she's cooking food, so that's an advantage for me. Next, is an island in the middle of the kitchen, with a full black colored counter. It has drawers with silver handles holding knives, spoons, spatulas, gloves, graters, mittens, plastic wraps, tin foil, and baking sheets. In the cabinets below the drawers, they have mixing bowls, electric contraptions used for cooking, pans, pots, baking spray, canola spray, types of oil, spices, and rags for cleaning. My mother occupies that specific space for her leisure of cooking. After that is a big counter with a stove, and cabinets littering the tops of the walls, not quite touching the ceiling.

The cabinets are a white oak color with dark wooden handles. They house bowls, plates, cups, and candles. And beside the oven to the left and right are the drawers that have small spoons, forks, and butter knives. The counters surrounding the stove has a coffee pot, sugar, creamer, a white microwave. Beside the oven is a sink with the necessities of soap, bleach, and sponges. My mom and I take turns washing the dishes, or we just do it when ever we feel like it. To the left of the island, a little bit to the side is a big refrigerator with small counter tops surrounding it, each small in length. They had cabinets beneath and above them. The cabinets above held medicine, tea, and cleaning products such as bleach, sponges, soap, and scrubbers. The ones beneath held treats for my mom and I. It consists of candies, cakes, and pies without needing to be refrigerated.

Back where the stove is, is a small entry way leading to the table and chairs. My mom and I ,however, use the way from the couch around the kitchen to get in this area. It is the area where you serve the food and eat it. The table has four chairs. The floors in the living room are wooden. In front of the table is a huge window with plum colored curtains. Where the couch is, behind it, is two large windows both adorned with plum colored curtains as well. The wall is an iris color with vines of lavender going along the center of the walls. The ceiling is white and beside the wall is a door. It leads to my mother's room. Her favorite color is purple so her room has all kinds of things that are purple. But unlike her, my floor is red with a few blue objects here and their.

Once I reached my room, I slammed the door shut and stomped over to my desk. My laptop was there and I grabbed it and opened it. At the back of my mind this question was tingling me. _"What is the Moon Demon Company? And what's their purpose?"_ I typed in the password and went to the search bar. I searched 'Moon Demon Company.' 2 results showed up, one Wikipedia, the other is their website. I clicked their website but a blank screen showed up. A square popped up and their was a password line needing to be filled out. I groaned in frustration. I need to decode the damn thing. _"Man, I wish I took those computer software classes in college."_

I clicked back and went to Wikipedia. It showed that they were previously part of the government, they supposedly existed today but it wasn't confirmed. And there uniforms consisted of green and black. They were created to fight off vampires back in the day.

 _"Bingo. But... they're vigilante. I'm certain they exist but no one else knows. Huh. How come I was let go then? Maybe they knew I wouldn't tell. Or maybe they're coming after me,"_ I swallowed in fear, _"In fact, what's their goal?_ _I got kidnapped and they saved me. Then that means..."_

"That vampires have been doing _evil_ things still. Then that means the government isn't aware of it." I spoke aloud, comprehension coating the words leaving my mouth. I swallowed and looked at the computer screen and clicked off, shutting it. The memory came flooding back to me, the one with the vampire. _"What was she doing there? She couldn't have just been doing that for fun. It's illegal. Maybe those humans witnessed something. I didn't witness the whole entire situation but I'm sure she targeted the man she holding for a reason."_ Then it dawned on me. _"He was wearing black... and green."_

"EIRIN, HE'S HERE!"

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a long time but I wanted another review but I didn't get one. But PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Review, Review, Review!

 _ **Melody Violet: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you love it. If it wasn't clear enough, it was Crowley who was going to possibly rape her, but Eirin's mom intervened. Crowley might have raped her then and there because the mating urge was STRONG. Please review again!**_

=) Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Steamy Kiss?

My eyes widened in alarm. _"He's here!"_ I looked at my clothes in panic. _"Do I look okay? Are these too modest? Are they wrinkled? Hmm, I could've sworn I ironed them two days ago. Is my hair okay? I wonder what he's gonna think? Am I overweight? I need to go on a diet. What the heck is this? IS THIS A HAIR?! I'm losing hair NOW?! I'm not old! Or at least that old... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? Bawling over things. In fact, who cares about how I look."_ I looked at the mirror and scowled at my eyes. God, I dislike them sooooo much.

I walked down the stairs carefully and saw my mom and Crowley greeting each other. They shook hands and Crowley grinned at her, his mouth presenting his vampric teeth. I shivered at the thought of _those_ in my neck, or anywhere for that matter. My mom turned to me with a blush on her face and winked. She walked to her room with a pep in her step. I sweat dropped. _"Guess good looks gets you anywhere. Or is it that sexy grin?... Nope, didn't just think that."_ I tried to convince myself. I attempted to give a smile but it backfired. A half smile was all I could manage. He went up to me and embraced me. I blushed and moved a little uncomfortably. _"Don't think I forgot what happened when he ALMOST committed rape."_

"Hello, my Eirin." He cooed. _"Well... that's a surprise... he actually sounds nice."_ I reluctantly wrap my arms around him, gently. He seemed happy by the response because squeezed me tighter to him. We're not even on this level of relationship. "Uh, Crowley let go?" I asked unsure. He relented and walked to sit down first. I followed behind, watching his defined shoulder blades protrude back and forth as he walked. He sat down on the chair beside the head of the table. I sat in the chair beside the one in front of him. Crowley frowned and used his astounding speed to reach the other side of the table. He was adjacent to me now. I forced myself not to look at him and instead stared at the new arrivals on the table. They were sauces such as cocktail, ranch, and ketchup. Man, was I hungry.

I got startled when suddenly his large hand enveloped mine, much like a cocoon. I blushed and glanced at our intertwined hands embarrassed. I looked at his face and he gave me a carefree smile. I found myself responding by smiling at him. His smooth skin felt... nice on mine. My mom came out her bedroom and smirked at us. I turned away humiliated. She had on a baby blue turtle neck long sleeved shirt with a gold colored necklace that had 3 beads that were colored shades of blue. Her boot leg jeans stopped at her ankles. Her hair was in a french braid unlike Crowley's whose was slung over his left shoulder. The food was piping hot as she gestured to the food. "Go on. You can start eating." Crowley shook his head politely and commented, "Well I can see where Eirin got her looks from, beauty." I almost choked on my spit when my mother just blushed and swatted her hands in the air going on about how I got my looks from my father.

Which was a huge lie. My dad has black hair and green eyes. I wondered where the heck I got my looks from sometimes. I quickly started eating when my stomach complained. It was hard to eat with one hand but I accomplished it. I wanted him to let go of my hand but he wouldn't. I gave up. The shrimp was simply _divine._ And the lasagna was super duper delicious. Mom added a spice just for me. They started conversing and I eavesdropped.

"I was previously a model and now I'm a chef. I work at _The One_ now. What about you?" She inquired while sitting down at the head of the table.

He gave a fake smile and answered jolly, "I work as a governmental supplier, but often times it gets boring and uneventful."

"Do you have STDS?" I choked on my food as it was going down my throat. _"What the HELL?!"_ I was struggling not to puke and to breathe. Crowley just chuckled and rubbed my back. I glared at my mom through my struggling, silently pleading her to 'not ask a question like that ever again.' She just shrugged. _This_ is something mom and I don't have in common, she's straight forward and doesn't beat around the bush. She's not shy when asking questions like these or comments. Often times it's mortifying.

"Well I did have quite many women in my bed, but vampires don't accumulate this particular disease." I blanched in disgust. That makes me sick. Overtime, if a person doesn't ever find their mate which isn't rare but actually happens quite often, then they get married to someone who doesn't have a mate or they just have women who... _pleasures_ them. My mom nodded, relieved. Then she laughed, "I'm sorry for being so rude, it's just that she's my ONLY daughter and I want her to be... safe." My heart warmed at her concern. She's my mother after all... despite her flaws.

Crowley's lips upturned and he smiled, "No, it's quite refreshing to have someone like you as a mother. Go on." I could tell he was sincere by the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke about it. _"Phew, at least he likes her. That's a good sign for the future."_

She asked him about a billion questions about this and that and if he would guarantee my safety and happiness. She was also consuming the heavenly food while interrogating him. She peeked at a clock in the corner and exclaimed, "Oh no, I'm late for work. I'll leave it to you to clean up, thanks!" She shot up from her seat and rushed to get her keys and purse. She bid farewell and Crowley and I were left alone with each other. He turned to me and smiled while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I got up and mumbled, "Let's do the dishes." I gathered the plates on the table and put the leftovers in a container. It was my mom and I's principle to _never_ waste food, but to eat it later, or give to the poor. He put the plates in the sink while I filled the sink with warm water. I added orange soap to the sponge and water, then started to clean the crumbs and residue off the plates. When I placed them in the left part of the sink, Crowley would wash it and put it in the dish rack. It went on like that for 10 more minutes until finally we were done. I dried my wrinkly hands on the towel and handed him it. He did the same.

Afterwards, I sat down on the couch and sighed cracking my neck, left and right. Crowley also sat down and commented, "You're lucky... to have a mother like that." I smiled and said fondly, "Yeah, but she can be a little embarrassing at times." After that it was silence.

"Sooooo... you have any family?" I inquired.

"All dead." He answered curtly and before I could say my condolences he asked, "What happened to your father?" My whole body stilled in discomfort, but I guess I had to tell him at least that much.

"He, um..., is in a coma. He got beat up bad and was sent to the hospital. Then when he came home he fainted again... then he never woke up after that." I muttered quietly knowing he heard me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I realized I was shaking.

"Have you ever thought about turning him to a vampire?" He prodded. I glanced at him sharply, "NEVER! They're the ones who beat him." My eyes were narrowing at Crowley but he didn't seem surprised, instead he smiled and pulled me into a hug. I didn't respond but I was still shivering... like a coward.

"Hey, Crowley..., what do you really do... I mean for work?" I decided to ask, changing the subject. He pulled back and smiled at me. He put a finger on his chin and tilted his head childishly. I felt my lips upturn slightly.

"Hmm, you caught on? Good, you're smart." He complimented me. Of course, I didn't get a bachelor's degree for nothing.

"I sell land mostly, and do other tiny contributions for the government." He explained thoroughly. I nodded in understanding. _"I think... we may be on the friendship level."_ I thought relieved. _"Maybe this way, it'll be easier for me to accept... the mating... STUFF."_

"And you work for the hotel as an elevator operator." He affirmed.

"Yeah, it's not much but it _definitely_ gets me by." I uttered. His eyes were expressionless as we conversed more about random topics.

"What classes did you take in college?" He questioned, smiling amused at what I said before.

"Well, I took Management, Writing and Composition, Computer Science, American History, World History, Science, and Track." I responded, my finger on my chin, me thinking deeply.

"What size bra do you wear?" He asked innocently, batting his eyelids playfully. I stared at him incredulously and started to blush covering my breasts with my arms. He smirked and scooted closer to me. I, however, was leaning as far away as possible, to the point of where I fell of onto the ground. Or I was supposed to anyway. Instead Crowley caught me and underestimated his strength and pulled me up to strongly.

I let loose a gasp as I collided with Crowley's body, my face near his and... my lips on his.

 _"...Sorry mom."_

* * *

Shinoa's Pov

Now, _this_ was funny. A boy with chin length brown hair and olive green eyes was hugging, or what would be mistaken as humping a poor boy, as he was lying on the ground. I snickered in amusement. His butt was swaying side to side as he wailed over his friend. _"If you ask me, that's a friend with benefits. Hehe."_ I thought.

Suddenly, the boy was pushed off and a head of black hair assaulted my eyes. His hair was chin length and messy, the deepest shade of onyx, his bright green eyes glared at the brown haired boy as he reprimanded him. My heart rate sped up as my eyes scanned over him. He wasn't as tall as Guren, but he was definitely taller then me, standing at a 5'6 or 5'7, for I was only a 4'11, which lately I've been disliking, because of my hardships to reach the cupboards and bookshelves in the library. Add on to it, to be surrounded by tall males almost everyday strains my neck.

 _Ba-thump_

 _Ba-thump_

 _Ba-thump_

 _"Great, why is my heart beating so fast? Che, whatever."_ I adamantly ignored my insistent heart and instead stared directly at my clipboard. On it was a file, and I turned it, opening it revealing a picture of a certain boy. Or the one in front of me. His name was Yuichiro Hyakuya. Age 16. Rescued at age 12 from the vampire cult. I strolled casually towards Yuichiro as he was about to hit his friend on the head angrily.

I placed the clipboard between Yuichiro's white gloved clad fist and the boy's head. The boy's eyes were closed as he prepared for an impact on his head but when receiving none, lifted his head and peeked at me through the curtain of his eyes. He looked confused as well as Yuichiro.

"Hello, Yuichiro, I'm Shinoa. It's a pleasure. Before you ask any stupid questions, I was sent here by Guren. He wanted me to, and I quote, 'Get your sorry ass in the meeting room, or you'll be suspended once more!'" I commanded promptly while giving a tiny smirk towards him. Yuichiro just stared at me with blank eyes as he looked my body up and down. I suppressed the urge to blush and shuffle my feet uncomfortably. _"Is there something on my face?"_ I questioned internally. I gestured my right hand forward as I turned around and stalked back in the direction I came from. Once I was hidden from his view I found myself blushing uncontrollably. I still felt his gaze on my body and got annoyed.

 _"Stop staring!"_ "If you're not going to come to my room at midnight for a movie and games, then stop staring." I teased sarcastically attempting to quell the importunate flush from coloring my alabaster skin. He blushed a deep crimson and turned away.

He made a lame excuse and exclaimed, "I-I was just trying to tell you to call me Y-Yuu." I crushed the hankering to chuckle.

"All's you've had to do is tell me. Not rape me with your stare." I could tell he wanted to retort but he shoved it down to grumbling and muttering profanities. I smirked and rolled my eyes playfully, unbeknownst to me that Yuu was peeking at me every now and then. Yoichi, throughout the whole ordeal had chosen to remain quiet and inspect us looking left from right at us when one of us spoke.

We reached at nice sized building with two huge black double doors. I pushed it open and stepped inside, leading the two boys down a lighted hallway with white tiles as flooring. Our footsteps echoed in the vacant aisles. "Ya know you don't have to come with Yuu, right?" I questioned the boy staying close to Yuu. He shook his head no and said, quite confidently despite his looks, "Yuu's my friend... he... I'll be right beside him where ever he goes." I raised a brow but said nothing in return.

 _"Friend... huh?"_

Finally, we reached the doors that lead to the conference room. It's where the old cronies meet up for discussions, planning, reinforcing, and military issues. I opened the door and headed inside to a seat at one of the tables. Yuu and the boy followed me to where I was but before they could sit down, Yuu was hit upon the head by Guren.

Guren shouted angered, "You fool! You got an innocent bystanders involved?!"

I shook my head. _"He doesn't have to be that hard on him..."_ But I suppose that's an appropriate punishment for getting people out of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army involved. Yuu exclaimed, "What the HEll?! That was unintentional. It's not like she had a choice. Those bloodsuckers kidnapped her and those people plus that's only one person I let off without telling just so you know, AND she was injured, she needed a hospital!"

I simpered at Yuu. The brown haired teen just looked fearful and was trying to calm down Yuu. Obviously Yuu was completely ignoring his presence. Guren narrowed his eyes in exasperation and glanced away at the computer screen. He grasped a remote and turned the ginormous screen on. It flashed brightly for a second before fading to a subtle glow. It displayed a profile of a girl. It showed her picture and data in bold black letters. It was in code but I could read it as I was taught at a young age.

 **Name: Eirin Lowvis Crystal**

 **Age: 25 (and 5 months)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair: Light gold-ish brown**

 **Eyes: Blue-black**

 **Parents: Asaf Morino Crystal, Avery Kyuri Crystal (Heiwa)**

 **Occupation: NewTime Hotel, part-time**

 **Hours: 10:35 AM - 7:45 PM**

 **Address: South Palm Avenue, 1223**

 **College: University of Florida (USF)**

 **School/s: St. Peters Elementary, St. Peters Middle School, Evergreen High School**

 _ **Medical History**_

 _ **Orange Leaf Hospital**_ **Admittance Granted at 6:46 PM to VIP Room 294, Floor 42 on December 2nd, 2015-** **Permission Granted to leave at 7:38 PM**

 ** _Special Minds Institute_ Admittance Granted at 10:03 AM on October 8th, 2013 - March 23rd, 2014-Permission Granted to leave at 1:21 PM**

 **_Click for more information_**

My normal straight face turned shocked in seconds as I processed the information. Yuu's bickering about what it said didn't reach my ears. Almost as if sensing my discomfort Yuu turned to me and I was standing up in seconds. _"Special Minds?! Eirin... E-Eiri? She's the ONE?!"_

A groan invaded my ears to the left of me. Another teenager with dirty blonde hair appeared to be shocked as well as irritated. As if an annoyance just became known. And then everything went black.

* * *

Crowley's Pov

It was a surprise, but pleasant nonetheless. Her soft, warm, pink lips were planted on mine like pages in a book. It was... heaven to say the least. A warmth sprouted in my chest as her heartbeat sped up. _"What is this feeling? Is it... happiness?"_ My hands were on the curves of her waist and I felt myself swallow. I close in proximity to her so I smelt her. It was honey with strawberries. I revealed in it. Suddenly my mind clouded over and something came over me. My eyelids drooped a tiny bit but I could still see her. Her eyes were wide and her whole face was flushed the color of beautiful red.

My eyes snapped open and they were glowing red. My fangs grew a bit longer and she pulled away but I growled in warning and pulled her closer to me. We weren't kissing but I wanted too. So I did. Being with her calmed me, made me feel happy, and... complete. Our lips were once again slammed together as I purred in a rough voice. My eyes were shut and her heart beat sped up ten times faster than before. I slipped my tongue in between her lips demanding attention and response. I pushed her against me more insistently as I grew desperate for more contact. I wanted to feel her in my arms _now._

 ** _MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE. All MINE!_** My mind chanted a mantra as I broke the heated kiss. She ended up responding in the end so I felt happier than before. I placed my lips on her neck and was about to initiate the marking but a whimper escaped her lips. I pulled back slightly so I could analyze her face. Unshed tears were in her eyes making them look glossy, her lips were trembling and she looked scared. Immediately that displeased me so I stopped and placed her on the couch. I lye down on top of her with my cheek against hers. She stopped shuddering and her heart beat slowed as well. A calming silence over came us.

I rubbed my body against hers to spread my scent on her body. As she makes a move to get up, I growl and grab her wrists and pin them above her head. Her scent is overwhelming and I can't take it. I loose control and sensually lick her shoulder. She shudders and her heart beat, once again, becomes erratic. Then I plunge for the treat.

Her blood.

Well, actually this blood is... MINE. She is mine.

* * *

Well... this is short but that's okay because I added some juicy scenes to rile ya up a bit. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! =)

REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW! I was thinking maybe 4 reviews? Please, please! THX! XD XD XD

 _Smileyface209: It's okay! I forgive you. Yes, Eirin is just shocked and quite honestly scared that she's going to get hurt and is afraid to accept this because it could change her life drastically. Crowley just finds Ferid amusing but not to the point of where he likes what he's doing because Crowley just wants to coincide with humans and be peaceful with them, but he still dislikes humans because they only like money and power. To be the supreme. Yeah, but he doesn't go over board. Crowley prefers to physically hurt you unlike Ferid who likes both physical and mental pain. Yes, the website is pretty funny. And Mika, sadly doesn't show up in this chapter but Yuu does and it's awesome. Also, I don't know how college works so if I got anything wrong, sorry. Review again! And thank you! =) Good luck with college!_

 _Guest: Great, I'm glad it is. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Thank you and please review!_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Shadechu Nightray: Please keep laughing! =) I agree with you there. Peace between them would be way more easier. Yeah, if any of them seem OOC, please tell me and I'll try to improve them more._

 _Chapter 2_

 _Shadechu Nightray: I'm SOOOOOO HAPPY you like her, often times she's hard to write but I get through with it in the end... for you... if you review that is... PLEASE REVIEW! Amasai showed in this chapter. He's the blond one Shinoa looked at before fainting. I really don't know much about the government so I can't explain what it is he does but I tried to explain in this chapter. He's not a minister really, he just has alot of land and he sells it to the government and to big companies, etc. Yep, Horn and Chess arrived! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU. BTW his full name is Amasai Kyoto._


	7. Chapter 7: Chess & Horn

Eirin's Pov

 _(Translation: Why me!?)_

 _"Nande Watashi!?"_ I screamed in Japanese in my mind frantically. Crowley Eusford was kissing m- not just kissing me but FRENCH kissing me! I have to admit, albeit reluctantly, that it was good. (Great and a turn on if he had continued.) I did maybe, kinda, sorta, possibly, very unlikely respond to his heavenly mouth. At the end. Yep... I am panicked right now. Thank god we stopped..., and now he's hovering over me like a mama cat would it babies. I inhaled and exhaled my heart beat calming down.

Think straight and calmly. Crowley just kissed me. Just as I thought that, Crowley licked my shoulder eliciting a shudder from me. Okay so no- "Ah!" I shrieked in shock and pain as I felt fangs enter my body sucking the blood out of me. I heard Crowley groan in pleasure. He was sucking greedily while I was writhing in pain. It's not as hurtful as I thought it would be, but it's NOT pleasant. I tugged at his clothing resting on his shoulder blades to move him but of course he just growled back warningly like I should let him take my blood. His hands from before that were holding down my hands were now clutching onto my shirt. I heard a ripping sound. Yep that was my shirt. He threw away the piece he ripped off. Now my shoulders were bare showing my black bra straps.

 _"Did I put deodorant on? God what hell am I thinking about at a time like this!"_ He kept sucking and I was feeling light headed. I pushed lightly on him but he didn't budge. "Ugh, s-s-sto-..p." I pleaded feeling sick and frustrated. He had to stop or I would faint. He finally relented and ceased his blood sucking. He pulled his pearly white fangs out of my shoulder and licked the tiny droplets of blood seeping out. Crowley kissed the injury in apology. He nuzzled his face against mine. I blushed in embarrassment.

Now I was finally calmer than before due to my drowsiness, and Crowley. I closed my eyes and sighed tiredly. Crowley's arms were positioned around my waist and his cheek was pressed against mine. If he was a cat, then he'd be purring right about now. (Review if you LOVE cats!)

Suddenly, I was hefted from the couch and in my room in seconds. "Wha-?" I couldn't finish because I was thrown on my bed. _"What the_ heck _is happening? What is he gonna do?"_ I found myself shivering at the imagination of what was to conspire in my room. I looked at Crowley and the glint in his eyes seemed to disappear but that didn't make him look any less intimidating and feral. He glided over to my bed, his foot steps making no sound. But that made it more disturbing. Finally he settled himself right beside me, resting his muscular legs underneath the covers and pulling me towards his chest.

It was warm and cozy under the covers. The dark blue walls contrasted with my pale blue covers. I heard Crowley murmuring, _**"I love her scent."**_ The only things he's been doing is growling but now that I heard his voice, a shiver involuntarily went down my spine. I perceived that voice before, but now I clearly hear it right beside my ear. His chin is resting on my head while his long arms are cocooning me.

"Can't you go home... and sleep?" I asked him after I glanced up and saw him closing his eyes.

He grunted in response. I guess that is a no. I sighed and decided to get comfy. _"Might as well get used to it. It's not like I'm very far from this stage anyway. We've learnt a few things about each other too."_ I slowly drifted off to sleep as I snuggled into Crowley.

The last thought in my mind was, " _Mmmm... this is nice."_

* * *

Yuu's Pov

The first time I saw her... I felt a pull. She was short, coming up to me at my chest at most. I kept stealing glances at her, every now and then. I couldn't help it. But I felt no ill feelings toward her, in fact I felt calm around her more than normal. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen but it did. So, as soon as she fainted I was the first to know and the first to come to her aid. I dashed towards her and caught Shinoa before she could hit the cold ground. I lifted her up, carrying her bridal style out the room and towards the medical hall. Or as I like to call it, the Living Hell. Through my experiences here, it wasn't great... AT ALL. I mean the medics were decent but they were harsh in there work. They always seem to be in a hurry. I guess that's reasonable because they're a lot of causalities thanks to those vampires. _"Hmph, dirty blood suckers. All of them."_

I went to a green colored door and busted it open using my leg. Yoichi was shouting at me to wait, but I didn't, couldn't wait because I was worried. Worried for Shinoa. The doctor I usually see for my wounds groaned at having to see me. _"Yeah, well I don't like you either."_ He has dark brown messy hair with hazel eyes. His skin is tanned lightly.

"What is it thi-," He noticed the girl I was holding in my arms. He whistled and commented, "Don't tell me you didn't pleasure her enough and now she needs a new man to sate her needs?" And _this_ is precisely why I dislike him. He's a flirt and is perverted about everything.

I tightened my hold on her and grounded out, "This. Is. Serious." He smirked cockily and tapped the bed. I reluctantly placed her gently on the bed. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. Carmine placed the two earpieces in his ears and proceeded to place the stethoscope's chest piece on her chest. I shifted my body as to make a move to stop him putting his hands on her, but I forcefully suppressed the urge. _"He's just trying to help her."_ I thought, trying to convince myself. However the burn to do something to get his dirty hands off her was still there.

 _"Ugh, what the hell is happening to me?"_ Yoichi finally arrived out of breath, forcing my attention away to him. "How are you so fast?" He inquired, truly admonished to my speed. I shrugged not caring. Just caring about her. Again, what the hell is happening to me? After catching his breath, he stood beside me watching Carmine. Yoichi and I met at school where I was suspended to for a month. I _had_ to make a friend and I happened upon him getting beat up. I pitied him so I was going to help him, but then a random student handed me a letter saying I couldn't fight at school. As per usual, it was from Guren. _"God, he gets on my nerves sometimes. I don't even know what he was getting mad about. I was in a hurry, I had to help her, and yet I get punished for helping an innocent. Pah! He should go to hell."_

After I was done waiting for Carmine to finish he spoke, "She's very malnourished and stressed. It looks like she hasn't been getting much sleep lately. And she has some bruises on her ribs, so she should be resting."

My eyebrows raised in confusion. _"What could she be stressing about? She looked fine earlier."_ I nodded and went up to her and was more than ready to grab her for myself when Carmine's hand shot out and grabbed mine. Yoichi gasped while I just glared at his hands then his face. But his face was serious. An actual serious face on Carmine? What is this about?

He asked, "How do you know her?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked swiping my hand away, crossing them over my chest. He leaned back and responded, "Oh ya know... because she's Tenri Hiragi's daughter." My eyes widened resembling saucers and my mouth fell open revealing shiny _non_ -pointed teeth. I glanced at Yoichi from the corner of my eyes. He also portrayed surprise.

"S-s-seriously?" Yoichi stuttered out. At this point I couldn't even talk. Carmine nodded grimly. I swallowed the lump down in my throat and voiced, "W-well, I'll take her back to her room. Where is it?"

Carmine rolled his chair to his desk decorated with papers of all kinds and grabbed one with a map of the building. He circled her room with his pen and handed it to me and winked. I grimaced and shook my head while he just chuckled and nodded adamantly. I picked her up and instantly felt better at having her in my arms. I exited and jogged out the door reading the map while turning and going upstairs. Yoichi called after me, "Yuu! I'm going to go tell Guren... and plead to god for my survival!" I rolled my eyes.

 _"It's not like we're going to die...right?"_ I asked myself unsure. Whatever. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. _"I'm not going to die neither here nor in battle. Because I'll kill those vampires if it's the last thing I do!"_

I glanced at Shinoa and she was breathing evenly, peacefully. I could see dark circles around her eyes and I frowned. That isn't supposed to be there. I turned right and finally saw 3 pairs of double doors. Each of them were labeled. One was labeled _Girls' Dorm - 1A,_ the others followed _Girls' Dorm - 1B, Girls' Dorm - 1C._ The boy's were similar except there were more on another floor. There is about 40-50 rooms on each hall for boys and girls. They were labeled and usually the soldiers who killed Four Horsemen of John went to 1D - 1G. Soldiers who kill vampires and protect the borders are in dorms 1A - 1C. The number 2 halls is for the head of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, people like Guren, and people apart of the political meetings; basically the important people. The number 3 halls are for workers and personnel like Carmine. And then that's all for this floor.

I took the hall 1B and jogged to her room. Her room number is 177. I stored that information for later use. I knew it would come in handy someday. I lifted my knee so it was used for a stool to her... butt. I gulped and blushed as I put my right hand on her flat stomach. I traced it along her stomach liking the feel of our contact with each other. I shivered in anticipation. _"W-wait... what am I anticipating? Touching her boob? N-n-n-no way!"_

I slapped my cheek two times before I focused at what I wanted to do in the first place. I saw her pocket and it had a lump in it. I reached in it. It didn't help that it was in her breast pocket. Although her breast were small they were cute admittedly. ...Yeah. I know.

Finally done with the task, I inserted the key into the door knob and twisted it. Once done, I opened it and walked inside to her bed. Her red colored bed sheets were wrinkled. She didn't sleep in them. I narrowed my eyes. _"Why wouldn't she sleep?"_ I found myself wanting to talk to her and comfort her. Ask her who the hell she thinks she is to mistreat her body?! Oh... that's right... the owner of her body. I groaned. I seriously need a doctor.

I put her on the bed and placed the covers over her slim body. She has the right curves in the right places and tiny muscles that I had the urge to squeeze. I held it back of course. I found myself just staring at her face. For no damn reason at all. I just felt like it. Unconsciously my hand lifted to be settled on her cheek. It was smooth and soft. And most of all... it felt right. My eyes slowly started to drift close until they finally shut soundlessly. I fell on her body half way to where my chest was resting across her torso, chest, and half her shoulder. My legs were left across the floor almost like a corpse would be.

Unbeknownst to me, somewhere inside me a quiet voice rumbled, **"** **Mine. Shinoa is mine. Hehehehehehehehehe."**

* * *

Eirin's Pov

When I woke up Crowley was gone. I couldn't help but be disappointed but then I mentally berated myself, _"I shouldn't be sad, but happy! In fact I wish he was gone."_

I sat up and went over to my computer. I checked my email and saw 2 new emails, one from my workplace for my lack of showing up and another from my mom. I sighed and checked the one my mom sent me.

 _'Sorry but I'm leaving you in the care of Crowley right now because I have to fill in for another cook at Shinjuku! Be safe and I LOVE YOU!'_

I sweat dropped at the uneeded caps lock and shook my head. _"Childish."_ I went to microsoft word 2013 and started to do one of my hobbies. Which is typing quotes or poems I can think of. I usually do it when I'm feeling strong emotions. I've accumulated many quotes and small poems that I don't want anyone to know. You could say this is my biggest secret. I would feel so embarrassed if Crowley in the future ever found out about this. _"Wait... in the future? What made me think that?"_ I frowned and shook my head. Get your head out of the gutter Eirin.

Hmm... what was I feeling? I guess calmness. I haven't felt this calm since... well childhood days. I've had _a lot_ to worry about as the years progressed especially with my father and finding a job to support my mother and myself. Ugh... so many things I wish to get rid of in my life. My father's coma, my helplessness, my mother's pain, MY pain, and... these weird feelings claiming my mind.

I put my fingers on the smooth black keys that held hidden lights beneath the surface. I started typing my fingers moving automatically.

 __"When I'm happy, I feel like I can fly. When I'm sad I feel like dying. But when this serene feeling overtakes me... it feels like I'm on the clouds. Their soft puffy whiteness making me feel so right. It's beautiful. I feel beautiful. Those clouds... I've never noticed them before but now I have. And everything shapes as the clouds do... like calmness. Now everyday I look at the clouds and... relish."__

That was refreshing. I stretched my arms above my head, yawing as I did so. Out periphery vision I saw the wrinkled and messy covers on my bed. I got up and shut my laptop, sauntering my way to the bed. I picked up the covers and smoothed them before putting them in there rightful place. I straightened the pillow and looked at everything to make sure it was situated. Once satisfied, I opened the door only to be met with an amazing smell. _"Mom? No... she's away. Crowley however... he stayed,"_ A feeling of unexpected happiness came over me, and I couldn't help but blush remembering yesterday's events. _"Oh god... I'm not a pervert right? Wait a second... he can COOK?!"_ OMG!

Crowley Eusford can actually put his heavenly hands on a skillet over the stove without getting burned or burning the house down?! I panicked and quickly skipped down the stairs landing harshly on the floor. Before I could go to where Crowley was, I was pushed against the wall, a slim, small hand clenching my neck. It wasn't painful, but I couldn't breathe.

"HAH!" I gasped out in panic. I was thrashing but the hold just tightened. I heard a nasty cackle from the person and judging from their strength and voice, it was a vampire, a girl one at that. My hands flew up to her wrists and tugged but to no avail. "Put. Her. Down." Crowley commanded the girl in front of me. My eyes were closed to afraid to open to see the horrific vampire with fangs bared, ready to pounce. The girl growled and said in a whiny voice, "Awwwww, but Crowley-sama, I don't like her face or her seducing ways, making you forget about me. Isn't that right Horn?" I heard the pots sizzling and the pops of oil coming out from the kitchen. Then I strained to hear a, "That's right Crowley-sama." She sounded womanly and more mature unlike someone holding my neck like a homicidal murder.

 _"WHO are these people? What are they doing in my house? Are there more?"_ I shuddered at the thought of more than one vampire being near me, or in MY HOUSE for that matter. I decided right then and there that they were going to leave whether they liked it or not. "Alright then, I guess deducting your pay, stealing your pictures of me, not to mention my boxers, and killing myself would make you let go, correct?" Immediately, I was let go as I heard her shrieking, "OH! Anything but the boxers and are YOU seriously suggesting death over her pathetic livestock life?! That's unacceptable!" I winced at her volume feeling bad for vampire's poor assaulted ears.

 _"Boxers, huh? He lets her keep them? That's disgusting, perverted, disgraceful, disturbing and he really needs to dump them, whoever they are."_ I thought irritated as I rubbed my sore throat and peeked at the complaining girl. She was stomping her foot on MY wooden floor. If she didn't stop, I feared she would create a crater or much worse a hole. I gulped and shyly spoke up, "A-ano, uh I mean, um could you stop stomping your foot... _please!"_ I squeaked out as I saw her glare at me with menacing eyes. The other lady came out, Horn, and narrowed her eyes but not as a glare. However that didn't stop her eyes from being coated with malice. I swear just now, the temperature just turned colder by a few degrees. I shivered in nervousness and fear.

"You don't like it? Then what are you gonna do huh? Tell me!" She screeched at me in annoyance and obvious dislike- wait scratch that _hate._ I unconsciously rubbed my throat again in reassurance that her hand actually wasn't there. Crowley came up to her and the grabbed her shoulder. She turned around ready to complain some more when suddenly she froze in place, half turned around towards Crowley. Horn just shook her head one time and went back in the kitchen to finish... I assume cooking. The girl was frozen in place as she started shivering and fell to the floor, muttering and begging Crowley to stop. I gulped in fear and looked to Crowley, the perpetrator.

I stood up on my feet and shuffled to the couch crouching to where I could see them but duck if anything got dangerous, life threatening, blood filled, pain filled, and scream filled. I shook my head and focused on the spotlights of the show which honestly I wish wasn't in my house. _"Ugh, how my dreams fly away so quickly."_

Crowley spoke menacingly, "What do you have to say to MY Eirin, Chess?"

Chess, that was the dark lavender haired girl's name. Her hair fit really well with the color scheme of the room. I couldn't help but admire it. It was short like mine except longer but not by a lot. I would say one inch or a little more. I always thought long hair was to tiring to take care of. She was cute whilst the other woman, Horn, was beautiful and elegant. _"Everything a man like Crowley would want in a woman."_ Suddenly, a depressed aura came over me as I thought that. _"Now's not a time to get depressed, j-just watch Crowley and Chess."_

I looked back at the female cynosure trembling beneath Crowley. I felt a little guilt upon having caused her this. I mean, okay, she out her hand on my throat, so what? And kinda, maybe, sorta, choked me. A little bit though. I'm not hurt, or that hurt anyway. I rubbed my throat and winced at the bruises I came in contact with. That was the only injury I sustained thankfully.

I observed the actions being taken by Chess. She got up and came towards me shakily. She stumbled and almost fell but her hands stopped herself in time. I was about to go help her when she turned her head towards me and hissed at me, baring her fangs threateningly, I stopped mid-step. Then she looked back down in immense pain and shuddered, almost succumbing the urge to fall flat on her face. A massive amount of guilt came over me as I recognized the technique and display of power he had over her. _"It's the one from the hospital that he used on me."_

"Go on, do it." He ordered coldly. I looked to Crowley but he was staring intently at Chess, not moving a single muscle. He wasn't even blinking. I heard a sob and turned to Chess. Tears were spilling down her face as she struggled to breathe in the much needed air, even for a vampire.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so so-...rry." She stuttered helplessly. Then she fell on her face, sobs taking over. I blanched in guilt. _"I hate seeing someone cry. I hate making someone cry."_ Never have I thought that I'd be standing in front of a vampire, them at my feet bawling and apologizing. Either she was was genuinely sorry or the pain was so much she forced it. I strongly betted on the second option. I knew Crowley was using the same technique he used on me but this... is to a new extent. It has to do with the air or... something that surrounds us. _"God, I have SOOOO many questions. Like when the hell they're going to get out of my house."_

I stepped forward slightly and squatted down so I was directly in front of Chess. She managed a weak glare in my direction but other than that, she was left immobile on the ground. Tears were pouring down her face like rain and snot joined their trail. I lifted my head and gave a pointed stare at Crowley. He just raised an eyebrow and I groaned, "You know what I mean. Now stop using... whatever you're using on her!" I shouted at him frustrated. He smirked and admonished, "Okay, but if she lashes out at you, I'll do it again. So would you rather her attack you a second time, or I teach her a lesson right now and get it over with?"

I sat on my feet and looked at Chess. She was sobbing uncontrollably and another stab went through my heart.  
"C-Chess," I tentatively spoke but stopped when she mewled and swiped at me with her hand. Of course I dodged it but very slim. "Just say you won't attack me again and then the pain you're feeling will be levitated, okay?" She was breathing fast and trying to listen to what I was saying. Good, at least common sense reaches through her pride.

"I-I-I'm n-not gonna... at-attack he-..r. So p-pl-please." She begged, scratching at the floor aimlessly. After a few seconds, Crowley relented. She immediately stopped flailing and moving and was gulping down much needed breaths of air, that renewed her hate towards me.

"I didn't need _your_ help, livestock." She hissed at me animus, like it never happened. She was already standing and I stood as well. I realized then that she was actually shorter than me. _"This just proves no matter what size you are as a vampire, you're still HELLA strong."_

I stepped back apprehensively. Crowley growled at Chess, "Chess, don't touch her or would you rather I do _Descent of a Thousand Needles_ on you? I'd be happy to do it again."

 _"Descent of a Thousand Needles? That's what it's called. But he must of put more power into it. But... HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Making a person in a state of pain to where they're inclined to do whatever you ask them. That didn't happen with me. WHAT KIND OF POWER DO VAMPIRES HAVE ANYWAY?!"_ I put my hands on my head as I was overthinking things. _"What do I even KNOW about vampires anyway? They have fangs, red eyes, pointy ears, and suck blood... That's all. WHAT THE HELL?! Oh god, I need my computer. NOW."_

Just then Chess screamed at Crowley hurtfully, "Why would you go to such lengths for her!? You called us over just to cook, and for HER! A measly human that has no worth whatsoever! A USELESS-!" Crowley slapped her in the face... _hard._ Her body flew to the other side of the room which was, consequently the kitchen wall. She bounced off that and hit the floor like a rag doll. She got up using her vampric speed and sped away, sobs following her like lost puppies. I have to admit what she said did hurt me, but just a little. I know she didn't mean those things because, anger can make you do a lot of things to yourself and to others. Heck, I know what it feels like to be consumed with _such_ anger that it overrides any other emotions you feel. Anger is a strong emotion not to be played with. Ever.

I sighed. And how Chess said 'Her' with so much disdain and _and_ dislike. If I were Crowley, I'd be pissing in my pants. Thankfully, I didn't take the brunt of the screaming but damn, that was intense. I would hate to be caught between a jealous female vampire and an angry male one. I sat on the couch with another sigh. "Horn, see to Chess." Crowley instructed Horn. She came out of the kitchen and nodded, shot me a look and left swiftly. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"Geez, what's with the looks?"_

I jumped in surprise when Crowley came over and sat down beside me. I cautiously looked up to see him looking softly down at me. He wasn't looking at me, but at my neck. I felt self conscious for some reason. _"Does it look THAT bad?"_

He frowned in concern and lightly touched my neck. I shuddered beneath his touch. _"W-w-why am I so sensitive now?"_ He pressed on it and I yelped. He rubbed it to soothe the pain which was oddly enough working. I sighed in content and heard him ask me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine I guess. Just a little bruising." I admitted, not that he couldn't see it. He looked at me sternly, "Only **I** get to touch your neck, got it?" I looked at him in shock. Are you serious right now? Only he does?

"Are implying you're the only one who can strangle me?" I questioned incredulously. He growled and shook his head, "I'm saying that you try your best not to get touched by other people, especially vampires. And I meant that I'm the only one who can kiss, lick, bite, suck, and mark your neck. Is that clear?"

I blushed and stuttered, "C-c-crystal." I looked down in humiliation. He just smiled and chuckled. The sound vibrated his chest and it had a nice sound to it. I wanted to hear more- Wait, WHAT! What the hell am I saying?! I want to hear more!? Like heck I do. That's just... weird. And then I felt a warm and _wet_ thing on my neck. I-is that what I think it is? _"Oh my god. It's a tongue. It's HIS TONGUE!"_ I thought as I glanced down and saw his head at the crook of my neck. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY- okay I need to stop. I sound like I have turrets.

His tongue traced all around my neck, on the bruise. "W-w-what are y-you do- HIE!-ing?" I screeched in surprise when he started nibbling on the bruise. It hurt only slightly. My mantra of 'OH MY GOD' started again getting more panicked with each one. I was afraid he would bite me again, granted it didn't hurt a lot, but I didn't like it, at all. He murmured in reply, "I'm cleaning the dirty spots Chess touched."

"OH give me a break, she's female!" I squealed when he gave a long sensual lick on my bite mark from yesterday. "It doesn't matter, you're mine. I don't like other vampires touching what's mine." He told me in a stern voice.

"Since when was I yours?" I inquired confused and slightly angered. _"I am NOT an OBJECT."_

"Since the day I met you." He responded with conviction present in his voice. I sweat dropped. _"That's creepy."_

"W-well, I don't compute. And can you stop licking me, already?" I asked nicely as I could as to not anger him. If how he was yesterday, he'll growl like a dog. Which, kinda scared me. He slowly retracted his head taking his tongue with him. "You care to test that?" I gulped but then put on a strong facade. "Ye-yes."

He grinned evilly and pinned me to the couch. I squirmed. "Hey wait! St-stop it!" He started at my neck and would lightly bite down, skimming his lips across my skin. "Eeek!" His tongue lapped at my skin fervently, like he was surviving on it. _"Why am I so stupid!? I could've just not replied and then everything would be alright!"_

"If you want me to stop, then say you're mine." He demanded of me. Crowley continued biting, licking, and kissing my neck and furthering down towards my chest. _"I can't let him reach there!"_

"Okaaay! I'm yours, I'm yours! Now STOP!" I yelled at him frantically as he was nearing my breasts. He smiled and looked at me happily. I stopped yelling and started to catch my breath. He then put his head on my breasts and nuzzled them. My eyes widened and I turned red. "H-hey! Isn't this to soon?! I mean, we're not even going out yet! Much less cuddle buddies." I mumbled the last part. Still, he heard it and smiled at me.

"You want to be cuddle buddies with me?" He invited me. My jaw fell open as my face turned a deeper scarlet. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w- Oof!" I couldn't even finished as I was pushed off with in seconds. I glanced towards Crowley to ask why he pushed me off when I saw the knives. I gulped and scurried under the table. _"What the hell?!"_

"Chess, what did I tell you?" Crowley growled out at Chess, standing at his full height. I looked to Chess and saw her turn her face away with a, "Hmph!" She glared at me and stomped her way to the kitchen mumbling profanities. I got up and ran to the stairs, "Uh, I'll just be upstairs, applying... the healing salve, b-bye!"

I hastened up the stairs tripping on the last step. "Ouch." I muttered rubbing my sore knees from the hit. Then I scrambled to my room and went inside, putting my hand to my heart, I breathed in and out trying to calm down. Thankfully, it worked. I heard footsteps nearing my room and then finally they opened the door. It was Crowley. I sighed in relief. She shot those knives earlier. I'd hate to be anywhere near her. As of now at least. "That was Chess." He stated. I nodded, "I know."

"She can be jealous."

"I know."

"And evil."

"I know."

"And conniving."

"I know."

"You're not scared?"

"What do you think?"

"..."

"So where's the healing salve?"

"In my bathroom's shelf."

He nodded and went towards it. Wait... what was the point of that conversation before? Was he checking as to whether or not... I liked her? Maybe to become friends with her? _"Ugh, my mind is so jumbled."_

Me becoming friends with Chess. I pictured us running around a field of yellow flowers laughing, talking about boys, and her burning me alive on a stake. Yep, I think I answered that one. Horn... she's like me in a way. Calm and calculative. We _could_ be friends. Only if she wanted to though. Those looks she shot me... I shuddered at the thought. Crowley strolled back inside with a container filled with beige liquid. He opened it and applied some to my bruises. I shivered from the coldness. He put bandages around them to further the healing process. Finally when he was done, my stomach growled. I flushed and looked at the corner of the room, coughing to cover any noise.

He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me up. "Come on. I won't let them hurt you. You can eat breakfast down there." I nodded and willingly let him lead me to the table.

"Sooo... did you invite them here to cook food?" He peeked at me and looked back down the stairs. "Yes. I don't know how to cook." He admitted. _"Awww, that's so cute."_ I giggled at that and he just grunted, a soft pink filling his face. Cute... wow that's best I could think of. If I were to describe him it'd be... hot, sexy, mouthwatering, beautiful, ele- STOP. What the hell am I thinking? God, this is why vampires are worshiped my the female population. Curse there good looks. We stopped at the already set up table and sat down. Chess sat directly in front of Crowley while Horn in front of me.

Horn was just staring at me blankly, analyzing me carefully, like if she spotted the slightest imperfection she wouldn't hesitate to eliminate me. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and forced my eyes to Chess. She was staring at Crowley dreamily just watching him, but when she caught my gaze, she glared daggers at me. As if telling me to back off. Believe me... I would... if I could. But Crowley's hold on my hand didn't seem to relent or retract so I had to eat with one hand again which isn't what I was planning to do today. I sighed and stared at the assortments on the table.

There was rice, fried fish, miso soup and a salad that consisted of cabbage, lettuce, and carrots. The side dishes were rolled omelet, cucumber, tomato, and dried seaweed. Japanese breakfast, huh? I haven't had this in a while. I grabbed the chopsticks and dug in. The others just watched me which was freaky. After I was done, I helped put up the dishes and clean them with Horn.

"S-so...," She glanced at me in question. "Your name's Horn, right?" She nodded. "And you're Eirin Crystal."

"Yes, I am." I confirmed with her. She was washing the dishes while I was rinsing them. There wasn't a lot so we finished in 7 minutes. We were both drying our hands while I listened to Chess and Crowley talking about how to treat me. "How come you are treating her like this?! I thought she's just your whore? Not someone important to you!" Chess screamed at Crowley question. _"Yep, knew it. He does have whores."_

"Because... she's my mate, which therefore makes her **mine.** " My eye twitched at the silence ensuing after that special, _special,_ comment he oh so smartly blurted out to the world. I glanced at Horn and saw her eyes widened a fraction looking at me in shock. I just pressed my back against the counter, in an attempt to become smaller, and hopefully hide away forever. In a closet. Away. FOREVER. One could only wish. Sigh.

"MATE!" All of sudden Chess was in front of me looking all over me. "YOU ARE HIS MATE! OH MY GOD, THE WORLD HAS ENDED! OR, OR, MAYBE THIS IS A BAD DREAM! YES THAT HAS-" And then she was falling on the ground, knocked out by Horn's hand. I glanced at Horn and she was staring at me intently.

"Even if you are his mate... rest assured... you won't disappoint him, or _I_ will kill you." She hissed at me vehemently. She walked away, her dress swishing along side her like snakes.

* * *

Thank you all, Review please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 ** _Melody Violet: Your welcome. And Crowley was just too occupied with Eirin. I'm glad you think it's awesome. Review again!_**

 ** _Kotonoha Mari-chan: Thank you and I will give them more moments! I love you too! Kisses back! Review, review! Again and again._**

 ** _Guest: I know, when I was writing it, I was so excited. Yeah, but of course, they don't even know they're mates yet, so yeah. Review, my faithful reviewers!_**

 ** _BluePhantomRed: Yes, and I'm loving your reviews! Keep reviewing. More is coming!_**

 ** _Shadechu Nightray: Yep, I wanted to please my reviewers! Yeah, but not really, Ferid just meant for Crowley to keep a tab on Mika, so he doesn't go fighting for his precious family. Yeah, I thought younger but then I wanted her to be working somewhere and have a job, plus being done with college. I love making people laugh. Yep, raping is bad kids, don't do it. Yeah, I put Chess in this chapter to spice things up. It's important whether or not your husband to be is good in bed. Ya know? Yeah, no yaoi and I won't ever be doing that so rest assured this is all STRAIGHT. Yep... hot wings are magnificent. Review! =)_**

I just want to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites. Please continue to give me support and help point out any mistakes. If the characters are too OOC, it's my fault completely so just tell me and I'll fix it. I love you guys so muuuuuuch!

P.S: I had exams last week so I had to do ALOT of note taking, which murdered my hand. Like, ALOT. Thanks for the wait and the new supporters!

sxs1000


	8. Chapter 8: Ferid's Freaky

Eirin's Pov

Chess lay on the couch snoring away like a baby. I giggled in amusement. _"If only she's that calm awake."_ I looked at Crowley a question nagging my mind like a tickle. Right now Crowley was leisurely drinking away blood, which made my stomach do a few flips. And NOT in a good way. I cleared my throat and asked, "U-um, I was wondering... what's _Descent of a Thousand Needles?_ " He looked up from staring into space at me.

He sighed and cracked his neck. "It's... it's an attack that all vampire nobles have mastered."

"So no other regular vampire can master it?" I inquired confused. Is it a law or something?

"Well considering the power differences, the vampire who mastered _Descent of a Thousand Needles_ usually gets upped to a noble level. So therefore, no not many average vampires know _Descent of a Thousand Needles_." He stated while a fake smile molded on his face.

"What exactly _is_ it, anyways? Like what's the science behind it?" This time Crowley gave an actual smile, amused. "Are you asking this because you want to know more about me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

My eyes popped slightly out of my head in surprise. "Wha- no! I just wanna know." I said childishly, crossing my arms over my chest. He snorted in disbelief. "It's okay, be honest with me." I shook my head adamantly. "I'm not hiding anything." I said firmly.

He pounced on me like a tiger would it's prey. "You know I want to eat you and ravish you _so bad."_ He emphasized that last words, the rest purring along my ears. I shuddered from his breath on my neck despite the minuscule amount of bandages present; also from my ears that were reddening by the second. He blew out air on my ear sensually. "Eeeee!" I squealed from the warmth. He chuckled, his voice sounding hoarse.

Then all of a sudden, he was on the other side of the couch laughing and smiling, saying to me, "Just kidding." My jaw dropped agape. _"Just kidding? JUST KIDDING?! ARE YOU SERIOUS! Making me think that you're gonna bite me again! Urgh, Crowley's such a bastard!"_ I screamed in my mind angrily. I huffed and looked away only to see Horn looking at us from the stairway. I swallowed and waved shakily. She just shot me one of those looks again for the fourth time that day, except that I could swear the dislike level was multiplied then from earlier.

I remembered her earlier words, _"Even if you are his mate... rest assured... you won't disappoint him, or I will kill you."_ Ugh, I didn't even ask for this. _"I'm considering to become an atheist since god is so unfair."_

"Hey... what would happen... if I died?" I asked curiously. _"I've never been taught in school because usually mates don't find each other and die beforehand, so what happens to Crowley if I die?"_

"What, why? Do you have a sickness, or cancer? I'll pay for you. Or is it someone who's threatening to kill you?" He growled the last part in disgust and distaste.

"No, of course not. Why would someone threaten to kill me? I just wanted to know what would happen in general if a person's mate died." I responded, ushering his answer by giving him a pointed look. He sighed in relief and said, "Well, some commit suicide, some get revenge and then commit suicide, some drown in despair, and it really depends on what type of person you are."

I nodded in understanding. "Hey... Crowley don't you have somewhere to be?" Crowley looked contemplative for a second and then a realization look came upon his face with his eyebrows raised.

"Horn?"

"Yes, Crowley-sama?"

"Did... I have a meeting with the CEO of NewTime Hotel yesterday?" He inquired a straight face, muscles tense taking over his face. Horn bowed respectfully, "Yes, but he cancelled it because he went on a trip overseas." Crowley nodded satisfied and fake smiled.

"And no, I don't have anywhere to be." He finished proudly like a kid getting his first lollipop in school. Because he was done with his meal, he handed it to Horn who left to the kitchen to wash it. When she came back she said, "Ah. Crowley-sama, I believe you have an appointment to get too." Crowley pondered a bit, then nodded making his way over to me whilst motioning towards Chess, as commands for Horn to put her in the car resting outside. He grinned and kissed my cheek nibbling it softy, "Remember you are mine." A blush painted my face.

"Y-yeah, okay." I responded weakly. It's not like I could just take it back, unless of course I _wanted_ to get pummeled by Crowley and Horn which was not in my list of things to do. Crowley left waving sending kisses he blew by the hand. I smiled slightly as I giggled at the exchange between us. We were like a lovesick coup- _woah, woah,_ WHAT! _"What the heck am I saying? Crowley and me... I honestly... what do I feel about him?"_ I found myself wondering as I trudged up the stairs gloomily. I sat on my bed and rolled my shoulders to stretch them a bit.

I don't... mind him, but do I like him as a friend? Hmmm, that's when I realized... I didn't know anything about the saint named Crowley. He's a puzzle piece that really, _really_ needs to be solved before I could think of him as a potential partner. Through my high school and college years I've realized something about myself. I disliked short termed relationships and half hearted ones. I wanted to be with a guy who could and would stay with me, support me, and fill the void in my heart. Crowley's... partially proven himself, but not to the point of full blown trusting. Many doubts and insecurities filled my head.

But what if I... wanted to go through with this whole mating thing. Surely mom would support it. Crowley would be ecstatic; Horn and Chess would be jealous and paranoid. I... how would I feel? I grabbed my head and lightly pulled my locks of hair. This is really frustrating. I sighed and grabbed my remote, switching the TV on. It wasn't a flat screen but it sufficed my needs greatly such as this.

The sounds went through the speakers thoroughly, cleansing them in the inside with pure noise. **"-at would you say about the justification of creating more vampire voters for the Adoption Center Funds?"** A reporter interviewed the silver haired man who reminded me of... the guy who I saw when I got kidnapped. Suspect Numero 1, accounted. I sat straighter in my bed, tensing at the piercing glow emanating from his red eyes. It looked like he was staring right through the television screen, scrutinizing me behind his false facade of peace and butterflies. I _knew_ anything butterfly related should never be put into a sentence with his name in it. Speaking of which... what's his name? At the bottom of the screen, words scrolled by telling of what's up next, and information such as his name. _"Ferid Bathory?"_

I listened attentively as the words sang out, **"Yes, I would like more contributors to my goal of raising more money for the orphanages."** His voice was smooth and deep, but less deep than Crowley. He had narrow shoulders and a slim body. Even I was jealous.

 **"I heard a rumor that you killed 10,000 innocent people yesterday for ruining your food, is that true?"** Many gasps and even squeals were heard throughout the room; their faces aghast at the prospect. My eye brows rose in shock as I grasped what was said. _"Ten thousand people? What kind of temper does this Ferid Bathory have?"_ Ferid just smiled it off in a creepy fashion. He tipped his head back and started laughing his ass off.

 **"That's absurd. Why in the right mind of the devil would I do that? I'm too angelic for that."** He giggled at the end... quite yaoi like if you ask me. Yoai means gay if you didn't know. The reporter nodded and wrote down what was said, but he wasn't done with Ferid, in fact he had one more question, **"Then WHO was responsible?"**

 **"That would be,"** I held my breath as I waited for the much anticipated answer to my queries, **"Crowley Eusford."** The whole room in the TV and mine just stopped and then a myriad of questions and panic was thrown around. Questions like how, why, and when were shouted from the reporters who were clustering to the stage that Ferid was situated on. Of course he flashed out of there with a charming smile and a wink, despite the panic and questions. Me, I really didn't do anything. But my mind was panicking inside. _"Crowley? He did that? But how and WHY? He w-wouldn't have done that. No not Crowley... but what if he did? He IS a vampire and likes blood evident from earli- Wait... earlier and yesterday... that's right. He was here all through the day yesterday and night. He was still with me when I woke as well. So it's definitely not him."_ An unexpected relief washed over me as I sighed. He didn't do it. He didn't kill them.

But that means that Ferid lied. So who did the atrocious crime of murder? A suspect is Ferid. I didn't doubt for one second that he wouldn't be capable of killing humans. _"_ _And he said something about raising funds for orphanages around the district? Pah, excuse my language, that's bullshit."_ The man practically oozes false happiness and evilness that even I can't comprehend. How does he live with himself, being so... _so_ evil? I shook my head in disappointment. Hmm, I feel sorry for him and wait... if he blamed it on Crowley then that means Crowley's a suspect for murder. Paranoia ate at my limbs as I sat on the bed staring at nothing and ignoring the annoying commercials.

 _"Crowley's a suspect. They would send the police after him, or maybe the FBI. Actually probably the Swat Team. Oh no. I hope he's okay."_ Two colors flashed in my mind. Green and black. _"Uh oh. They... couldn't possibly send the Japanese Imperial Demon Army to get him... right? I hope not."_ I brought my finger nails to my lips and started chewing nervously on them. I made a resolve and shot up, turning the TV off in the process. I whipped out my laptop and switched it on. My fingers went lightening fast over the keys. I searched in the bar: _Ferid Bathory._

On google, the useful small profile information showed up. It read:

 _Ferid Bathory_

 _Ferid Bathory is a highly placed social man who works with raising money for plenty of companies, military, government, and donation. Although many ill rumors surround him, not one is confirmed._

 _Born: October 31st, Year 18 (age 1,999 or 21)_

 _Height: 6'0_

 _Education: Princeton University_

I paled considerably at the large number. _"1,999... Omg he almost 2000 years old."_ So he does the innocent act of raising money for people. And rumors... what rumors are they talking about? I clicked 'news' on google and scanned the articles as well as the short video taping of interviews. I searched a key word in the left hand side. 'Murder.'

It displayed 6,105 results to the key word. The key word was highlighted yellow as I scrolled down, scanning for the latest articles. Finally finding one, I clicked.

 _On December 3rd, 2015, 10,000 people were found to be kidnapped. The police says, "They're doing the best they can to find those missing persons and not to worry." But can we really trust them?_

 _December 4th, 2015 at 9:00 AM, in the sheds of the abandoned warehouse were signs of large amounts of blood and carnage. The trail of blood led us to, what we believe was a pit of over a thousand humans, piled on top of each other. There were other pits surrounding it. The number of causalities reached 10,203 people. No survivors._

 _12:34 PM, The police found clues of vampires, due to the amount of bruises littering the bodies. We have no suspects but here's a picture of what the mangled bodies looked like._

The picture showed a woman with a black braid trailing down her left shoulder and no eye balls in her sockets. Her body looked to be literally sucked dry, and parts of her body were open and some were infected. Pus already making a trail down the grimy body. Her arms and her left leg looked broken at an odd angle and her head was swelling red. I'm not gonna lie, I almost puked... but I didn't. What stopped me was... that I knew this woman. _"She... was the woman who tried to help me... but ran away instead. Wha-what? How? I thought she got away?"_ A horror stricken face was what you would be looking at if you saw me. My hand flew to my mouth in disgust. I quickly shut the computer screen and held tears back.

From downstairs, I heard a slam of a door. Then a chilling voice sounded through the whole house. "Little human, where are you? I can smeeeel yooooouuuuu~" He sang out in a cheerfully sickening manner. _"What is this guy? He sounds familiar."_ I heard him stomping up the steps giggling.

Realization went over me. _"He-he can't be, right? I mean it's just not possi-"_ My train of thought was cut off when the door slammed open, likely creating a small crater on the wall. "There you areeee~" He sang out again. I stilled, my heartbeat pounding against my ribs shaking me to my very core.

"Ba-Bathory." I stated, using his last name. It made me to uncomfortable and disgusted with myself to say his first name out loud, especially in front of him. "I see my reputation perceives me." He greeted back sauntering up to me like a snake would it's prey.

"My, what happened to your arms, livestock? And your neck, OH how horrible!" He sarcastically chided me wagging his finger back and forth. I decided then that his red eyes were the most scariest out of all the vampires I've seen lately. Suddenly, his eyes took a dark look on them, not that they weren't, it was just more apparent now. "Not going to say anything? Too scared? Then what about Crowley? Hmmm?" I saw him look me up and down and lick his lips.

I shivered and instead of feeling embarrassed, felt disgusted. He smirked and licked his lips, "I am quite hungry, mind if I have a bite?" He leered at me, like all I'll ever be is a inferior human with no life. Well the last part changed recently because now I HAVE a life. Filled with vampires and green suited soldiers. Quite interesting, huh? And dangerous. He was in front of me, in a blink of an eye and held my chin. "Yes! This is what I love about humans! The fear, the horror, the sadness. And you mustn't forget the guilt. I love seeing humans writhe in pain and glimpse the life flash before their eyes! This is my ecstasy." He chuckled in sadistic amusement. Right now, I wish this wasn't happening.

I was shaking and was acutely aware of tears running down my face. I shook my head slightly but he said something that made me stop a whimper from coming. "All humans will ever be are our slaves. They're nothing but inferior to us. But then again we've been in control for the past hundreds of years, so it doesn't even matter. Plus, I'm not very fond of vampires myself. They're arrogant whilst humans are too weak and useless to begin with." His voice held a serious edge to it.

Then it dawned on me. _"H-he's right. Humans can't do anything to stop vampires. They... they... I'm TOO WEAK."_ It echoed in my head over and over again.

 _TOO WEAK_

 _TOO WEAK_

 _TOO WEAK_

 _TOO WEAK_

I couldn't do anything. Not against Crowley, or Chess. Except for that one time. With those vampires. How did I do it? Was it a one time thing? Can... I do it again? I want... no I _need_ to do it again. Or I'm as good as dead. But I'm WEAK. SO, SO WEAK. Ferid bent down and whispered, "We are in control."

A voice at the back of my head echoed in my head. It was... my dad.

 _"Girl, what are you doing? I didn't raise you to be this way. YOU ARE STRONG. Don't be afraid and grasp it. Grasp that strength and show him, no show them, that you are strong."_

 _"But dad, I'm not. I can't do anything. I never was strong to begin with. They're so many mistakes I've made and I can't bear to make more."_

 _"Eirin... do it. Don't be afraid. There's power inside of you. A power so strong that you could save your mother and everyone you love. Just let go and believe. If you believe, then you'll succeed."_

 _"But..."_

 _"NO! No buts. YOU can do ANYTHING... if you try. If you suck at running but try your best, then you're the best. The best people in the world are people who try. And over the years of being your parent... I've found you've always tried. Tried to make friends, to get good grades, to get into USF, to be strong. And that's... true power. The ability to get up and start again. The ability to... be a human again. Cause that's what it means to be a human. To Try."_

 _"I don't have much time... but I want to say this. Always try your best no matter what situation you're in, never give up. And one more thing... Goodbye."_ And then he was gone and my mind went back to the vampire in front of me. Throughout that whole conversation, only a few seconds passed and now Ferid was pulling my bandages off. "But I don't think you have a choice, because I'm going to suck you dry. Because I let you get away last time and now that I know you're Crowley's mate, it makes it even more funny." As he was about to bite down, my phone rang.

* * *

Eirin's mom's Pov

I was just setting the fruit in the fruit parfait when I got a phone call. _"Hmm, who could it be? Maybe Eirin? I wonder how she's doing with Crowley. Makes me think like we're in a drama."_

I wiped my hands on my apron and approached the phone. I picked it up and answered without even seeing who it was. _"Silly me!"_ "Is this Mrs. Crystal?"

"Yes?" I asked confused. Who is this?

"Your husband... he's dead. From an-..." He went on and on about the medical stuff but I didn't care. Everything stopped and I dropped my phone. I fell to the ground shuddering like a sick puppy.

Nothing went through my mind at that time except for one thing.

 _Dead._

 _He's Dead._

 _Dead._

 _He's Dead._

 _My husbands dead._

 _Why did you leave me?_

 _Why did you leave Eirin?_

 _You didn't see how much she grew._

 _She's so beautiful now- why are you dead?_

"Mrs? Hello? Is anyone there?.."

 _He's dead._

 _He's dead._

 _hesdead._

 _hesdead._

 _hesdead._

 _Dead._

 _DEAD._

 _DEAD._

 _...He's...really...gone..._

My shrill scream echoed through the restaurant.

 _Gone forever_.

* * *

Eirin's Pov

The ringtone sounded through my ears splitting the daunting silence that ensued over us. Thankfully it stopped Ferid from his actions of trying to kill me. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked over to my dresser. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. _"My father... was that really him? I... don't know what to do. This is what I mean..."_ I thought saddened. I didn't know what to do. What would dad do? He'd... fight till the end. Yeah, that's what. But can _I_ do it? He's trying to help me and yet... I'm doing nothing. Sorry dad... but I _can't._

I was too deep in my thoughts, I didn't hear the conversation going through the phone to Ferid, until he finally broke the silence, "The hospital just called... your father's dead." He chuckled heartlessly as tears fell down my face. I ignored his snarky evil laughter. _"Dad... is dead?"_ Every muscle in my body didn't respond as I fell to the ground, shaking my head back and forth in disbelief. "N-n-no-oo that-that's a li-lie." I screeched at Ferid. He laughed even more in amusement at my predicament.

 _"He couldn't be dead. No not dad. But what...? Ferid didn't look like he was lying and even the doctors' said it was a miracle he lived this long. That's right lived... he's not alive anymore... mom... I want mama. I **hate** it. This disgusting pain, my uselessness. Dad's words echoed around me. His voice... I heard it again... his last request. I... have to do IT." _

I shakily forced my numb limbs into action and looked at Ferid straight in the eye. He stopped laughing and was staring right back, mirth evident in his cold eyes. "Hmm, so now you fight back?" He interrogated circling around me like a lion would it's prey. We were in a very similar situation. I pushed my depression to the back of my mind and ignored the sting of tears ready to come out. I was starting to hyperventilate but suppressed it.

 _"I have to be strong."_ I chided myself, forcing myself to believe that even though doubt was gnawing at my mind. _"No... I AM STRONG."_ Unbeknownst to me, but known by Ferid, my eyes were spiraling into a light light grey color and my azure color was slowly fading away. Now I held light grey eyes, not black like last time. I was exhaling and inhaling calming my nerves down. His eye brows raised in mild surprise, "Oh my gosh, you can't possibly be thinking about fighting me can you?" He asked incredulously, as if the idea itself was absurd. Which in a way it is. But I didn't care. Not at all.

I took a martial arts stance and followed his every move. "Bring. It. On. Faggot." He seemed irritated at my choice of words and dashed up to me. Surprisingly, I anticipated this as well, as I could see his legs moving, which earlier I couldn't see Crowley nor Faggot here move at vampire speed. However, now I could. Yep, feeling very cocky right now... or is this anger?

Yep, anger. As he came near me, blood lust was evident in his eyes. His clawed hand came soaring towards my face and I in return, punched his stomach... or attempted to anyway as he deflected it and I hit the wall except I went through it instead. I flew through the upstairs hallway onto the floor right in front of the stairs. I coughed out from the pressure of air pushing against my lungs. I was immensely thankful for the soft carpeting. I got up and skipped 3 steps at a time, getting down the stairs. He flashed right where I would've been.

I ran out, pushing through the broken locked door running at full speed, which admittedly wasn't much. But enough to get me a get a good 8 meters away before he flashed right in front of me. I skid into a stop, panting heavily. _"So... how am I going to do this?"_

He smirked, sadly not out of breath. _"WHY are they SO STRONG?!"_

"So... is this all you've got? I have to say compared to _those_ humans, you're weak. You think you can fight _me?_ You might need one of those handy swords of _their's."_

"Stop using damn code. I know you're talking about the Japanese Imperial Demon Army." He smirked sickly and said, "My, before you were a kitten and now a tiger."

I grit my teeth in frustration. "How could you blame- woah- that murder -grr- on Crowley?"

"Oh, that? Hmm, well I have a sneaking suspicion that he's... well you know changing his mind about humans... because of a certain someone. And I'm getting bored of this, why won't you attack?" He inquired curiously. I glared at him and flipped backwards, dodging his clawed hand. I haven't done a flip in a while so I crouched low to the ground and massaged my back lightly. _"So this is because of me?"_

I faltered a little, feeling guilt. Because of my lack of paying attention , he swiped and guffawed his ass of when he sliced my abdomen. I wasn't in the best of condition especially with my arms. I stepped back, breathing trying to regain energy. You might be thinking I was surprisingly calm, but really in the back of my mind, 9/11 is happening all over again. He was behind me in a second and grasped my hair pulling me backwards. His chest was pressed against my back and I shuddered in discomfort and disgust. _"Only Crowley is supposed to do this to me."_ I unknowingly thought.

"So~how do you want me to kill you, hmm? Maybe I could cut you into little pieces and send you to Crowley, or Oooooo, I know! I could suck you dry in front of your loved ones as they slowly watch you _die in agony._ " He whispered menacingly. I stilled up at the thought of my mom watching me get sucked dry. _"Mom... does she know? Is she okay?"_ A new wave of sadness flitted over me, enveloping me in it's cold clutches. My body felt cold and numb and my eyes were struggling to stay grey as they slowly turned azure. Tears welled up and fell over like a waterfall. Snot ran down my lips and my fleeting moment of adrenaline induced fighting, if you could call it that was but a fleeting memory. The wind pushed against me as if to prove my point of being once again useless, weak, and... unforgivable.

 _"I'm sorry dad... mom... everyone."_ I could feel him pulling me along to the car in the driveway. He really was going to suck me dry in front of my loved ones. But even now... even though he's doing this to me... I can't feel hate towards him. My mind can't comprehend it and my heart isn't allowing that powerful emotion to come through. Everything is so jumbled, lost in a void. I _should_ hate him for this, heck I should be wanting to kill him, but that's not happening. If anything, I only dislike him. I don't ever remember hating anything or anyone at all. Except for maybe pickle juice and- "AHH!" My senses were coming back to me in waves of multiplied pain. It. Hurts. Like. Hell.

"Hehehehe." He chuckled darkly shoving me in the back seat of the car. As he was about to knock me out a boy in a green and black suit jumped on top of him. Sadly that actually didn't happen, because Ferid moved out of the way in time. Ferid 'tsked' in annoyance as Yuu glared at him with so much hate. Hate. I couldn't hate him at all... why? Yuu started to talk but I wasn't listening as I saw two others show up. It was a girl who looked shorter than me.

She has mid-length lavender hair that's braided at the sides of her head. Two thick fringes of hair rested on her shoulders and a purple bow tied her hair back in the braids. Her eye color is a sandy light brown that seemed brighter than the sun. She looked familiar... no really familiar. _"I felt like I've seen her somewhere before...?"_

The next was a boy with chin-length dark brown hair reminding me of a certain _vampire._ His dark olive colored eyes looked nervous as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. The boy scanned his surroundings and when it landed on me, looked horrified. He hurriedly tapped the shoulder of the short girl and she turned to look my direction. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip in recognition. _"She_ _recognizes me? Who is she? I don't remember meeting her, though she does look familiar."_

I clutched my stomach in pain. I groaned and heard the resounding click of the handle of a car door being pulled. I tilted my head back and saw the man whom I saw at the shed 2 days ago. _"Guren... was it?"_

He looked relieved to see me alive but also irritated. He grabbed my arms and pulled me out with him and I groaned in pain giving out a shriek of pain once I was out, my legs on the cement. I felt a needle piercing my skin and a mumbled sorry escaped his lips. It seemed whatever was in there knocked me out because when I woke up... I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I had hoped it was a nightmare or that I could go back in time but what I was met with was something entirely different.

"Do you know who Mahiru Hiragi is?"

Everything hurt.

* * *

Hello ya'll! I love you guys! Keep reviewing and stay tune for another chapter! Ooooh I can't wait to reach chapter 10! Love ya!

 _ **BluePhantomRed: Sorry for no YuuNoa moments but I'll be sure to add on more later! Thanks and review some more!**_

 _ **Kotonoha Mari-chan: More like all the way Satan's corrupted brain! ^-^ Please wait patiently and you'll get your fill of awesomeness! I'll try my best for my beautiful followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Keep at it gurl and I'll love ya forever! Thanks!~~~**_

 _ **Guest: Hello again, Guest-san! Here's part 8, keep your faithfulness up! Thank you so much! =)**_

 _ **Mikiaya: Here it is, the long awaited chappy! Yep, and a little playfulness in this one! Keep waiting for me, and review again! $-$ I'm thirsty for more reviews!**_

Please review again and again until your finger fall off and without further ado, BYE!

sxs1000


	9. Chapter 9: Memories Revealed

I awoke in a small bed situated in the corner of the room. It was supple with the purest of white color coating it everywhere; My heart however felt so _black._ Like the deepest hole in the universe black, the blackest night sky, the tar in forests, the kind of black that envelopes you in their embrace. And you just want the black to go away, but it stays and corrupts you from heart to mind.

 _"What could I have done? What should have I done? Why am I so stupid? What happened?... Why wasn't I there? WHY?"_ Yet there were no coherent answers. My brain couldn't supply them and I couldn't comprehend the questions. It's so simple yet so very hard. Everything was hard and stupid stupid _stupid stupid stupid._

It's so real, so fake, and both are crushing me at an alarming rate. I barely noticed the tears cascading down my face, because my body was numb. Numb to the world and to everything... except for those questions. _"Why am I crying?"_ Again, no answer. Then a jolt shook my body right to the core. The reason for it was... a memory. From earlier.

 _"The hospital just called... your father's dead."_

 _"N-n-no-oo that-that's a li-lie."_

Dad. Dead. Those words echoed in my clueless mind. _"My dad's dead?"_ Then a flood of strong horrible memories came back to me. Came-no hit my heart like an knife. STAB. STAB. STAB. Too many mistakes, to much pain. My body convulsed in panic and a sob wracked my body. I clutched the blankest so hard, even the pain in my arms or stomach couldn't compare to it crushing me.

I couldn't hear anything, or feel on the outside. But on the inside a tornado was going through. Ripping me to shreds. _Killing me._ Yet, why wasn't I dying? Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? Everything was too much. I _want_ to end this... I _want... to die._ I took it away from him, I took it away from my dad. I took the choice of either to keep living or dying. But I DID IT ANYWAY. He talked to me using his strength just to make sure I lived. I know it. So he died because of me. Because of my lies and weakness, he's dead.

A scream ripped through my hoarse throat as I fell to the ground swiping my hands here and there. There was nothing but air, so very cold air. It burned my throat and made the urge to drink strong, but I couldn't do that. Not right now... hopefully not _ever._ I didn't deserve to be alive, to drink, to eat, to smile, to have Crowley. I didn't deserve that happy life. I've always thought that I deserved a happy life but that was FAR from true. I needed this crushing pain to shape me into someone. Someone useful.

So I let it happen. I didn't resist but instead welcomed the pain. I screamed my lungs out but couldn't hear it. Then a warmth touched my arms. I-I _can't._ I attempted to push it away. The warmth... a person like me doesn't deserve. I can't be touched by it, I won't. I crawled back away and coldness hit me once again. Though this _warmth_ was resilient, and once again grabbed me. It pulled me against it and suddenly I was so weak.

 _VERY, VERY, VERY, WEAK._

It was virtually impossible to get out of a grip like this. This warmth was relentless. It was soft and sunny. My eye lids fluttered open and a blast of color hit me hard. R-red. This red. What is it? Why is it so familiar?

* * *

Crowley's Pov

Something happened and it was negligent. I discarded the proposition of using my vehicle and instead used my swiftness. My lips tilted downwards when I smelt Ferid. Hmm... he accuses me of butchery and now he's near Eirin's house. I growled in irritation. _"What's he going to do to her?"_ Another smell hit my nose and this time it wasn't one I recognized.

 _"3... no 4 humans. Tsk, they better not hurt Eirin."_

I ceased my movement 3 meters away behind a tree masking my scent and presence. From this interval, I could tell that the humans were trying to succor her. _"Good."_ I thought pleased. The one with messy black hair and green eyes is conversing with Ferid.

"What are you doing to her, _vampire_?" He asked heatedly. Ferid just chortled in amusement and sham hurt.

"Oh Yuu, I thought we had a better relationship than this!" He dramatically said in mock disappointment. A sheen of disgust was seen behind Ferid's facade. So he knows the little human. The human produced his sword in front of himself and crouched low in a fighting posture. He glowered at Ferid, hatred evident in his physiognomy.

"I think it's about time I had my revenge. _Ferid."_ The way he said Ferid's name, had I been human, would've sent quivers through my body. I tuned out their discussion as I smelt Eirin's blood. I glanced at the car where she was being towed the other way, out the right side door. I silently glided closer behind the tree near Eirin's room window. I observed intently as an older man, between the ages 20-25, mumbled 'sorry' and injected a fluid into Eirin. She fell inert within seconds while I discover myself growling under my breath. The man swiveled towards my direction, as I moved further behind the log of brown. He narrowed his eyes an inkling but then turned to the boy and shouted, "Don't fight him, you brat! You're no match for him!"

A petite girl agreed with the man, "Yuu, stop it! You... you can't fight him, not now! We have a job to do and it's not to wreck havoc, at least not here. There is always a time for everything... so please... don't waste your life here!" The human beside her nodded and the girl kept averting her eyes from Eirin to the boy.

I walked out uncloaking my presence, "Enough of this, give Eirin to me and then do whatever you want." Ferid turned to me, "Awwww, night and shining armor is out for his mate." I growled at Ferid and he just dismissed it. The boy looked surprised, and blushed as he looked between me and Eirin. _"Yes, that's right boy, she's MINE."_

The man pulled his sword out and commanded his team, "Stand back, we're dealing with two nobles here!" The girl came up and took Eirin out of the man's grasp and I felt more comfortable with Eirin being in a girl's hands then a man's. Ferid said, "Forgive me will you, I have some business to take care of." There was a gleam of a microphone chip in his ear as he sped away using the roofs. The human boy ran towards Ferid's previous place and yelled, "Hey! Stop, get back here!" He made a move to jump on the roof but got pulled down by the older man.

"Look, I understand you have a past with him, but now's not the time, do you understand me brat?" He admonished Yuu.

I trekked over to Eirin's side and spread my arms out waiting patiently for the girl to hand her over. Yuu's attention snapped to me as he was about to say something. He quickly shot out of the man's clutches and stood in between Eirin and I. He swallowed as a drop of sweat rolled down his face, "Leave." He ordered me foolishly.

"Not until I get what is mine back." I was getting annoyed at this boy's futile attempt to shield my Eirin away from me. We stared at each other for a few moments, him looking in my eyes searching for something to soothe his apparent worry for the two girls. I stared back increasing my malice in an attempt to scare the boy away. He stood his ground and finally inquired, "Why should I believe you, vampire?" He hissed out at me defiantly.

I fake smiled and said, "Because _human,_ if you don't I'll be forced to kill you and your useless friends."

"Heh, I'd like to se-" He started to say until the man interrupted.

"ENOUGH! Shinoa knock him out-" The girl's hands were out to soon as she set Eirin down and knocked Yuu out catching him and looking apologetic. She gently lied him on the ground and put his head into her lap. She peeked at me from under her lavender bangs and beckoned for the useless human boy standing and shaking slightly to come here.

"and- okay good job Shinoa." He strides over and gazes at me fixedly. I smiled at him playfully and tilted my head in question. He looked at Eirin and marched insistently till he was crouching beside her. He picked her up and I couldn't suppress a growl of discontent to escape my mouth. The useless boy lagging behind came bounding up and bowed in my direction and then went to the human girl to help her pick Yuu up.

A green colored car comes leaping up followed by an ambulance that wasn't flashing or making any noise. 4 men came out the green car, guns raised and pointed at me, however, the purple eyed human raised his hand as other humans came out of the white car. They were wearing green and black uniforms resembling the other bystanders except with hats. I felt weight on my arms and looked down to find Eirin in my arms. I glanced at the man and he spoke, "I can tell from your dedication and irritation that she's your mate, but that doesn't mean we are going to allow you to escape. So therefore, you are under our custody." Then I felt warm liquid rolling down my arms. It was warm and red and I was lusting for it but held back because she needed help. Now.

"Alright... just make sure she gets the appropriate help needed, or I _am_ going to destroy everything you love." I promised evilly. The purple eyed male turned and shouted orders, "Okay, we need the medical corps stationed here right away. Load her in the car carefully and let the vampire come along with her... NOW!"

The humans situated near the white ambulance came rushing up and ushered me hurriedly into the back entrance of the vehicle. Two medics came in and started the procedure of healing her. They used antibiotics and string to stitch up the wound. They handed me a rag to clean myself with and blatantly ignored me. I raised an eyebrow, _"Shouldn't they be remotely scared of me?"_

I smiled and asked, "How is her condition?"

"Well, thankfully her wounds didn't get infected but she seems to have some other apparent _injuries._ Care to explain?" He questioned, giving me a disgusted stare.

"I didn't do those, if you were wondering. It was some _other trash_ , who I killed a while ago. Now back to the matter at hand." I spoke firmly, giving him a bitter smile.

"Well... anyways she's lost a fair amount of blood so she needs a blood transfusion and an IV injected into her. Otherwise, she's pretty fine," He admitted, scratching his head in question. "But do you happen to know what blood type she is?"

"Type O." He nodded understandingly and started to write a report about the patient. I waited silently by her side as the car started to move a long time ago. It wasn't a long wait until we arrived at our destination. I got out and carried Eirin in my arms, delicately holding her. My smile was still plastered to my face as I heard bickering from the green colored car. It was the girl with lavender locks resembling Eirin's living room and the purple eyed male. The dark browned hair male was standing in between them looking confused and waving his hands around to get their attention; which he was failing at.

"No, she gets to have a separate room to herself. The vampire can go in the cell by himself." She stated adamantly, not giving any room for argument. True to it's firmness, the male didn't argue and instead shrugged and warned, "You might get in trouble with your father."

"So be it. And plus what is my father going to do to me? Say he doesn't love me? Pah, like that'll do anything worthwhile." I could sense a slim wave of sadness flash over her as her shoulders sagged a little under the revelation. The male gave her a look that said, 'I know' while the browned haired boy looked confused and frowned at the comment made by her. "Well, you DO whatever YOU want. I won't bother," He said casually as he swiped his hand through his coal colored hair. "Though be careful." He muttered so quietly that his comrades didn't hear him. He strolled away putting one hand in his pants pockets while the other rested on his sword. He gave me a look and then got in the car. Two soldiers were left with the girl and the 2 boys.

 _"Hmm, those 2 soldiers aren't enough to restrain me. They should stop underestimating vampires."_

"Come follow me, hotshot, I know how to hook up the IVs. And sad to say that- actually you probably already heard me. Guards and Yoichi, take Yuu and put him in one of the rooms. And Crowley, I want you to take Eirin and follow me." I couldn't do anything but listen to her commands for the sake of Eirin. Otherwise, this incompetent human would be lying on the ground dead. It was a 2 story house, considerably bigger than Eirin's house but plenty smaller than mine.

It had a red roof and is made of different shaded bricks. The door is painted a white with a brass colored door knob. She unlocked it and patiently waited for the guards and Yoichi to enter. I followed behind casually making my way into the room on the far right. As you walk in there's a living room with 2 couches, a glass table in between, a chandelier, a staircase on the left, with a hallway beside it on the left as well. I entered the room as I heard the resounding footsteps ascending the stairs.

This room is a lot bigger than Eirin's room with two doors inside presumably leading to the bathroom and closet. The door we entered from was two double doors both white with golden handles instead of brass. In the right corner there's a bed with berry colored sheets in different tints. The pillow was white and had lines of berry running through it like gazelles on the plains of Africa. I set her down tenderly and pulled the covers over her.

"Look... I don't want to do this but I suppose I have too." The girl said and clipped shackles on my wrists. "They're just normal chains that you can break anytime you want, so if you hear Eirin panicking or smell her blood, I give you full jurisdiction to break those and assist her anyway you can, but do not create a commotion or make a big deal about it because I will be forced as the captain of this squad to restrain you. And I take it you wouldn't like that very much." I nodded in agreement, creating a truce. _For now._

The girl exited the room, with me following behind her. "My name's Shinoa. You're pretty famous so I know about you. Actually everyone here knows about you." She stated matter of factly. "Hmm, is that so." I replied dully. I didn't care much for associating with humans unless needed.

She led me through the hall beside the stair case and showed me to an underground cell. She chained me to the floor and left saying, "I'm sorry for your girl. Her dad... died today." She exited with a resounding click of the door.

That's why Eirin's face was so... so sunken in. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her face was pale and tear marks showed on her face. She was radiating confusion and sadness. I gritted my teeth in an effort to stay down until a commotion went on upstairs. _"I have to stay here... even if I want to comfort her."_ I had the biggest urge to rip apart Ferid, and those useless humans and their lies.

I growled and hit the cold stone floor with my fist. It cracked under the pressure. I closed my eyes and counted to 10 and leaned against the wall. My eyes were still closed as I fell asleep, but I still could hear and smell so I could go to Eirin anytime I wanted.

* * *

Thrid Person's Pov

Ferid exited using the roofs and made his way to Southern Part, area 341. There were apartment buildings clustered around a small house. Ferid jumped on the cobble stoned path and opened the door which was locked with ease. He smiled and raised his hands in greeting, "Lacus, such a surprise. Why are you here?"

Lacus turned around and bowed shortly, "Hm, well I was wandering around bored and decided to check what you were cooking up here. Obviously _not_ humans." He took on a disturbed look as his eyes averted towards the two metal double doors that led to what he described as 'hell.' Ferid chuckled in sick amusement as he responded cheerily, "Well, I certainly like what I did to the place... or should I say what I did to those humans."

"Yeah, exactly how did you replicate those ten thousand murdered peoples' bodies anyway?" Lacus asked confused as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's all to being a progenitor, infant." Ferid put a slender clawed finger on his lips to represent a secret. Lacus narrowed his eyes in irritation at being called an infant. Sure, he was turned 167 years ago, but that didn't mean he was weak like most infants were.

Lacus left with a bow to Ferid as he exited the house swiftly going through the empty alleyways. A perfect place for crime, or some shady business to occur; which wasn't very off considering Ferid was here. Meanwhile, Ferid was looking at his hand when he noticed and smelt blood. He licked off the blood and sighed in contentment. _"Though I like little boys' and girls' blood better."_ He thought hungrily as he imagined the youthful blood flowing down his throat.

Then he advanced to the double doors and put his pointed ears against the smooth material. From the door came sounds of moaning, groaning, and screams. _"Oh, those screams."_ They were pleasant to Ferid's ears like a lullaby to a baby. They were clawing at the doors and screeching in complaint.

"Don't worry my things, you'll be out soon enough." Ferid muttered as he smiled evilly.

* * *

Crowley's Pov

A few hours passed uneventfully until a shrill scream tore through the house. I exerted my strength and ripped the chains from the ground faster then a blink of an eye. However, the chains' cuff was still squeezing around my wrists. I was there in time to observe her. Eirin was on the floor, sheets behind her rumpled and tussled from previous endeavors. Her palms were on the ground with her head tilted upwards facing the ceiling. Tears and snot are running down her face, I could even see them on her neck that had new bandages on it. I gritted my teeth in anger, _"Ferid will pay for this."_

I grabbed her delicate upper arms and her muscles felt so taunt, so tight. So uncomfortable. She pushed me away and scrambled away to the wall, sobbing and shaking her head. _"Eirin..."_ I thought sadly as her eyes were shut tightly and her body covered in wounds. The IV drip was hanging down, dripping onto the floor unrestrained. I sighed and forcefully embraced her, pushing relentlessly into my body. She struggled for a little while until she realized that it was useless. Undoubtedly. I'd _never_ let my Eirin go. She looked at me with her eyes, and _those eyes._ She looks broken, despairing, and miserable. She seemed to recognize my eyes and that brought a smidgen of happiness to me.

I smiled and spoke firmly, "I'm here. Always and forever. I'm never leaving you... _ever._ " And then I caged her in my arms tightly and reassuringly. After all, actions speak more than words.

* * *

Eirin's Pov

These red eyes. Who do they belong to? They're so warm. Undeserving of me. But then I stopped when he spoke. His voice was soothing and his smile sincere. He hugged me but the words were drowning out anything else. I was vaguely aware of someone coming in, gasping, and saying something. But I couldn't catch it.

I wrapped my arms around him. I surrendered and started bawling in his arms that are so warm and comforting. _"This...? He's... Crowley, my mate."_ More tears came spilling out and dozens of them stained his clothing, as well as mine. This feeling of pain... I _hate_ it. I don't want to feel pain anymore, I don't want to feel anymore. NO MORE. Please, Crowley, just take me away. My pleas couldn't make themselves known as more sobs and sniffles racked my body tenfold. My body was weak and my mind was falling in the depths of blackness. _"My father... he's gone. Not just temporarily, permanently. The biggest fear of mine has come true. Why now? Why couldn't it have been after I got my life situated?"_ I squeezed Crowley as tight as a snakes' strangling of prey.

 _"Please don't leave me. Not you too."_ I whimpered in pain and loss. My heart was squeezing itself until it broke into tiny pieces. _"Mom, where is she? Is she okay? Is she alright?"_ No answers were supplied and I have a feeling they won't for a while. I felt Crowley's lips descend upon my head as he slowly eased my legs around his waist, so he could stand up straight. He strides over to the bed and lays down on it easing me into a comfortable position. He hugs me as tight as he can to his body as if afraid to lose me. _"I can't say the same because... I already lost everything. It's gone forever and there's no taking it back."_

I now know the true meaning of nothing.

I heard a slight knock and tilted my head towards the door to where I could see through a crack of light. Crowley growled out, "What?"

A girl with mid-length lavender hair stood in the door way with one arm crossed while the other on the side of the door. She sighed and scratched her head looking uncomfortable. "Well... you are my prisoner so I'm going to ask you to leave," In a flash Crowley was out of my arms and in front of the petite girl who I realized was smaller than me. _"She looks familiar... where have I seen that lavender hair from?"_

My eyebrows were scrunched in confusion as I sat up more to take in my surroundings whilst listening to the conversation. "Okay, we need a little talk about this hierarchy thing. _I_ am greater than you in skill so therefore I get to decide _where_ I go. I could snap your pretty little neck in two, _Shinoa._ " She appeared unperturbed despite the irritated look she gave him. "Alright, we'll have it your way... could you _please_ go out while I talk to Eirin about confidential information?"

I was already feeling a little bit colder when Crowley left. I wanted him to come back but my body was out of tears and my voice wouldn't cooperate. " _Anyhow I'm curious about who this... Shinoa is."_ I forcefully pushed back my worries and sadness trying to look indifferent to the whole thing. _"It's not like I could smile and agree... I think smiling is to big a task for me."_

Crowley held a slight irritation in his eye like cradling a baby. "My pleasure. Let me go wash my coat from your air follicles, _human._ " He sneered as he gave me a look to make sure I was okay. _"He really does care doesn't he?"_

Shinoa's eyes followed him out the door and then she closed it. She strolled over and pulled a chair over to my bed. She sat down and made herself comfortable. After smoothing down her skirt she asked, "Do you know who Mahiru Hiragi is?" Her brown eyes pierced me with an intense gaze. I fidgeted under the covers nervously. My eyes got watery as a new dam broke in my mind. A one filled with lost memories.

A memory appeared as I spaced out. It was...

 _Memory Flashback Start_

 _"Go. Now." Admonished my flawless mother. She was staring at me sternly, the normal piece of sadness overlooked in her eyes with immense fury. I shuddered underneath that gaze of hers and looked away stubbornly. "I will NOT have a child who's cutting themselves in MY home." Her eyes narrowed at the cutting part. I scoffed and blew my bangs out of the way. "I'm not cutting myself."_

 _"Going to." She corrected herself as well as me. I locked my jaw in an effort to quell any arguments. As much as I feel I don't need this... if I go... it'll shut her up and take my mind off... THAT. I sighed defeated and grabbed my sneakers off the shelf. I waved lazily and walked out of the house, stuffing my cold feet in the blessed converse. I ambled off my street and went to the bus stop. There I waited a few minutes and got on once it arrived. I waited and got off in front of the therapy institute called Special Minds. I sighed and shook my head. Therapy, really?_

 _I opened the door and went inside. Before our little argument, my mom already made an appointment. Crazy woman. I signed my name in and waited in the area designated. I sat down on a soft cushioned seat. The overall room was "white with not much color to it. Beside me was a table filled with magazines on it. I heard foot steps come towards me and sit down beside me. Curious I lifted my head. Her startling lavender hair met my eyes first. It was a beautiful graceful color suited to her pale complexion. She looked younger than me with her big innocent amber colored eyes that held something hidden in them. Her hourglass body was to die for._

 _I swallowed in amazement and awe. Her beauty was like my mom's. So infatuated with observing her that I didn't catch her observing me. Once I was done observing her I noticed it. I flushed involuntarily embarrassed. "Uh, uh, um, I...i-"_

 _She held her hand up and smiled, the background behind her turning into butterflies. "You seem to want to get to know me, so I'll tell you my name. It's Mahiru. Nice to meet you." I looked down at my hands and started fidgeting with them. Great, I'm not good with people, what the hell do I say?_

 _"M-my name... is Eirin." I spoke tentatively._

 _She smiled and responded, "Great. I'm from-"_

 _"Mahiru Hiragi, please come to room 111. Mahiru Hiragi. Please come to room 111." The intercom announced in the room. Me and her were coincidentally the only ones in the room at the moment so I'd be alone when she'd leave. She looked annoyed at being interrupted but quickly put a facade over it and got up, bowed and said, "Goodbye, I hope we meet again." I smiled slightly and waved a little bit._

 _Afterwards, I found myself thinking about her beautiful smile and warm aura and maybe... we could meet again. Maybe._

 _End of Memory Flashback_

 _"Wha-what is this? This, her, she's my buddy? My bestest friend in the whole world? What? Then who's this girl right here? She looks A LOT like Mahiru... Who is SHE?"_

"You... who _are_ you? You look so much like Mahiru." I asked confused.

She replied, "So you do know Mahiru. I am her sister, Shinoa." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the last memory I had with her came back as well, bringing tears to my eyes.

 _Memory Flashback Start_

 _I was strolling across the street with a pep in my step. I was going to meet my friend, ONLY friend in the whole wide world ever, the best one to have. Hiru. Or Mahiru. I was immensely happier the past few months of getting to know her. She was graceful, beautiful, and confident. Everything I wasn't. Which made us a pair. Oddly enough, she didn't have any other friends besides me, which you would expect her to have. But anyways, Hiru and I are happy being friends as it is. Once I reached the place she sent on my phone I stopped and looked around observing._

 _It was a weird place to meet your friend. Cluttered with warehouses that were empty and alleyways that were to dark to be seen into. This was almost like a horror movie. I sighed and shivered a little at the cold wind that blew my hair into disarray. I smoothed it down and tucked it into my sweater. At this time I had longer hair that reached my mid back. Basically a little shorter than Hiru's hair. I heard foot steps behind me and swerved around coming face to face with Hiru. Four black suited men were behind her standing ominously._

 _I gave her a bewildered look and in return she gave me a sadistic grin with no remorse in it. "Ya know... acting like I was your friend was really hard and quite disturbing. But now, finally now that I've gotten your full trust, only now can I do what I've always wanted." I shivered internally at the voice she used when talking to me, completely opposite from earlier conversations Hiru and I had. She sounded like an ice cube. I spoke shivering slightly, "Wha-what do you mean what you've always wanted to do? W-what is this?"_

 _She spread her arms like an eagle and answered, "You, I want to use you as a test subject. After all you have blood type O, or C-O type that's very rare. It's a shame that it's you, ya know. We could've been friends." She spoke it so casually like it didn't even MATTER._

 _"No... NO! This isn't you Hiru, why is this happening!?" I screamed the echos making me sound desperate. My visible breath was coming out in strangled puffs and I thought I saw a spike of sadness in Hiru's eyes. She tilted her head down and snapped her fingers, the men moving in unison towards me. I shook my head and put my frozen palms on my face trying to hide the embarrassing tears. The men grabbed my arms and legs and shoved me into a van I didn't see. Then they secured rope and a blindfold around my head, drugging me so I couldn't alert anyone for help. And then everything was black and nonexistent._

 _A few hours later..._

 _I awoke on a metal table roller that was being careened into a sliding open door room. The cold metal bit into my back, clawing away the warmth like pests. I tried to sit up but to no avail as there were restraints on my wrists, legs, and torso. It was slightly hard to breathe as the moving metal table stopped and 3 masked doctors came up with needles and pointy things. I panicked at having random POINTY things in my vicinity from unknown people. "MOM!" I shouted mentally in panic as I once again struggled to get free from these hellish restraints._

 _I imagined under those masks gleeful grins with sharp pointy vampire teeth pouring out like slobber from a hungry animal. I shook my head no in an attempt to dispel any feeling of having sharp needles in my skin. The mysterious men inserted liquids into my body some of them clear, the others yellow like lemons. The one that stood out was the disgusting red colored one, almost like blood. Afterwards, they left me alone by myself. A huge window to my right that I could see through held another room with the 3 men and Hiru._

 _I looked pleadingly at Hiru but she looked straight faced not even looking at me but the screen in front if her. What it displayed, I had no clue and I never want to find out. "Why... why is she doing this? What did I do? WHO IS SHE anyways?" I thought in my mind, preying there would be some answers soon. I already knew tears were coming out of my eyes but ignored it. A sob wracked my body hysterically as I couldn't even speak due to the cloth covering my mouth._

 _And then... something happened to my body. I jerked a little and in confusion tried to resist the incessant jerking of my body. What is this? My body kept jerking nonstop. It was hurting me and the restraints were digging in my wrists and torso. Then my body jerked one more time, upward in an inhuman way as my back was arched off the table, me being unable to breathe. "Ahh! Ah! AHHHHHHHHHH!" I didn't know when I started screaming but this was freaking me out. It was hard to breathe as I panted in rest for a few seconds before it started again. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Ga-AHHHHHHHHH! Stop-Sto-STOOOOOOP, NO, NO. MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _I kept screaming in agony and managed to glance at Hiru. She was shaking and a sorrowful look over took her face as it was scrunched up in sadness. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My screams filled the docile hallways with pain laced in them like the threads to your clothes. Unbeknownst to me, I fell unconscious from the pain._

 _A few hours later..._

 _The smoke drifted in my mouth causing me to wake up coughing. I hurt everywhere and my body wasn't accepting any clean air. I was in the room with the doctors who gave me something to make me hurt. What... was that? I opened my eyes reluctantly as I held my breath in. The thick smoke drifted everywhere as I heard screams and shouts of pain. The smell of burning flesh assaulted my nose as a man came barreling in here with a crazed look to him._

 _He held an ax in his hands as he looked around the room swinging his ax with it. Finally he caught sight of me strapped vulnerably on the metal table, holding my breath. It was getting increasingly hard not breathe. I shook my head as he came closer singing a lullaby with a sway in his uncoordinated steps._

 _"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady~" His mouth moved with the words as he closed in on me. I was going to scream for help in this smoke filled room wondering why he wasn't coughing yet when Hiru bashed his head with a piece of random debris. I backed away yanking at the restraints as I tried to scurry away from the body that was lying at the foot of the table. The bruises I acquired from struggling earlier came back to me as my eyes became watery from the pain. Blood got on Hiru's lab coat as she coughed from the smoke and covered her nose._

 _She walked over to me and undid the restraints on my arms, legs, and torso. I finally had to breathe and once I did, a coughing fit overcame me. Hiru was coughing as well considerably more than me. "How long had she been in this smoke?" I wondered worriedly. "But why should I care? She brought me here to be tested on with who knows what. She might have injected me with a disease. Or cancer. And what even is blood type C-O? More importantly... how do I get out of here?"_

 _It was becoming apparent that he fire wasn't being put out and the fire plus the smell of smoke got stronger. I coughed again and glanced at Hiru who was now on the floor with her forehead resting on the blood sullied ground. Instinctively, I reached out for her and jumped from the cursed metal table as I sat her up and against a file cabinet. She kept coughing until she finally managed to squeak out, "Please... look*cough*in my coat*cough cough cough*pocket. There you'll find a me*cough*dallion. It... it will help you get out of here." She was breathing harder at the effort of talking which in turn caused more coughing._

 _I frowned in confusion and fear. "Are... are you going to die?" I didn't need confirmation on how she felt about me. Sure, it would definitely reassure me about how I think she feels about me, but I knew she couldn't say it. Not with her condition. But I have to say this because... because these feelings of mine are true. And she can't change that. Even if she... she hurt my family... I would try to help her because I know in a couple of years... she'll be the only one I have left. ONLY. My mom might die... my dad probably WILL die. And... and I can't stand the thought her not around anymore, so I... she's still my friend, the only friend and my best friend. FOREVER._

 _"I forgive you. And I'm sorry but I can't leave you here to die like this. I can't." I spoke determinedly as I tried to help her up. She swatted my arms away and collided with the file cabinet, her fit of coughing stopped at the momentary loss of oxygen. I put my hand on her shoulder to check if she was okay but like the last time she shrugged it away. "Che, you think I CARE? I HATE YOU. AND YOUR SMILES AND GIDDINESS AT THE STUPIDEST THINGS. And quite frankly I don't need your forgiveness... I'm to great for that. And the only reason I'm telling you a way out is because you are MY test subject and it'd be a waste." She emphasized the 'my' in her sentence giving me a piercing glare as she coughed some more._

 _My heart got stung as the tears from the over dosage of smoke drifting into my eyes came over my lower lids. It cascaded down my quivering face as I swallowed thickly, licking my dry lips. I was sweating now due to the increased amounts of heat from the ever growing fire happening behind closed doors. To think I am so close... to dying. I squeezed my hand into a fist as I remember the looks Hiru gave that looked saddened and apologetic. I spoke again a crack sounding in my voice, "I'm not leaving and I don't care what you say. I saw those looks you gave me as I was being dragged into the van. And experimented on. You... YOU CARE. AND NOTHING, NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT. That was sincere and I know you feel the same way as me, so stop lying. I don't why you are doing this to me but-"_

 _"Because... at first it was all a game... from the beginning the only thing I was after was you for your blood. That special C-O blood type that 1 in a billion humans get. The rarest. So, I wanted to get your trust and pull you in my trap, but I never thought that... that you would get to me. I started feeling things like happiness and started having fun. The little things for me were so big. Like the sun, it was so warm compared with my coldness and indifference to normal people. You WERE my friend but it came to the point where I just had to... HAD TO... get the experiment done. So now here we are, and I'm so-"  
_

 _"Me too." I said as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I knew it. I KNEW IT. A big smile was on my face as tears were running down both our faces. She squeezed back as sobs both wracked our bodies. A crash from outside tore through the heartfelt moment as the door came crashing down. I moved quickly, reacting fast. As I tried to pull her with me, it was hard because my limbs were strained and the bruises weren't helping either. She did something totally stupid. She LET GO OF MY HAND. And fell as the crashing huge column fell on top of her door complete. I fell on my butt and gasped bringing a hand to my mouth. My eyes were wide like saucers._

 _Everything stopped as a huge amount of blood was squeezed out of her forcefully like a orange squeezed for juice. She lifted her head shakily blood spilling down her mouth and some on her nose and smiled at me weakly. And that smile was so so so so so beautiful. Even in her disheveled state she was the MOST beautiful creature I've ever seen. Her lips moved but nothing processed in my mind. I could hear them but I couldn't comprehend them. And then I grabbed the medallion from her pocket and ran with no emotion on my face._

 _I found a small window behind a shelf and threw it down. I hit the window with a chair resting near it. The shards going everywhere as it cut my dirtied skin from the ashes of other bodies and wood. My breathing was the only thing I could hear as other crashes sounded near me. The crackling of the fire dug it's way inside the room staining everything in the vicinity orange and red. The glow of the fire highlighted my face as I swiftly careened out the window using the chair as a jump start. As I hit the ground and rolled 4 times, I knew I hit snow and then-_

 _BOOM_

 _Behind me the whole entire area and building blew up into tiny fiery pieces everywhere. The snow melted which quelled the tiny fires set everywhere. I was on both of my knees, my back towards the fire, my face looking at the ground. Tears silently poured down my cheeks as I finally heard her voice back in my head from earlier. "Even if I die here, it's okay. Because I loved the time I spent with you. And remember... live for me, that's my final wish. And take care of my sister... her name's Shinoa, she looks like me so you shouldn't miss her. And one more thing... Eiri... Your my best friend."_

 _And you know what... that's the first time she said it. But what really made me mad was that... that was the last as well._

 _"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _End of Memory Flashback_

My head jolted up in alarm. _"Hiru...Hiru...HIRU, HIRU, HIRU! She's really gone... how could I forget that? Her medallion... where is it?"_ Everything forgotten, I stood up and ran out of the room, Shinoa shouting after me. I could vaguely feel arms on my body but ignored them as I pushed my way through them. I ran into Crowley as he looked alarmed at my appearance. I grabbed his coat and pulled his face to mine holding it in my hands.

" _Please take me back home_." I pleaded as I shielded my face from his. Thankfully he understood the importance of getting back home and held me up bridal style as he ran out the window of the house. He jumped from roof top until we arrived there in 5 minutes tops. He set me down as I ran in my house up the stairs and into my room, ignoring the mess. I pulled open all of my drawers and shifted them around like a mad woman. Finding nothing, I tore through my desk and other hidden places. I looked through my bathroom and closet but there was nothing.

 _"Where, WHERE IS IT?!"_ That's the only thing I have left of her. I put my hands on my hair and shook my head trying to remember where I would put it. Did I not put it in here? Or maybe I left it at the place I was at? But where is that? And then a striking pain hit me in the head. _"Wha-what is this? Another memory?"_

And sure enough... another memory it was. Bad or good... I couldn't tell.

* * *

 _ **Melody Violet: She's getting spunkier and hopefully more of that will come. I'm my opinion middle school is the WORST grades you could be in. They're so childish and just perverted, like ALOT. Um, well that's to be answered maybe in the next 2 chapters or so if not then in the future so just keep reading and you'll find out! ^-^ Love you and keep reviewing!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for your continued support! Review again!=)**_

 _ **Porcalein: XD Keep reading and you'll love more of it, trust me! Also thanks for reviewing new and hopefully faithful reviewer!**_

Stay tune for more! 3333333

Review. Please. I'm begging you! *Kisses shoes and puts on puppy dog eyes* You KNOW you want to.

Please.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood type C-O

Eirin's Pov

 _Memory Flashback Start_

 _I was walking aimlessly after I was done screaming and crying in agony. Everything was so cold and I find myself craving heat more than anything. I contemplated going back to the fire but decided I shouldn't as I would probably break down again. And I can't have that. Hiru said... said to live. And I will. And to take care of her sister... Shinoa. More tears came to my eyes as I thought about sweet sweet Hiru. I rubbed my arms up and down in an effort to get warmer but I felt really cold, inside and out._

 _I looked around but all I could see was white. And a few trees here and there that resembled Christmas trees. I soon realized that I wasn't in Haremashita anymore, which is where I came from. Haremashita doesn't get snow nor Christmas trees. Suddenly a sound drifted through my ears. It sounded like waves from an ocean. OCEAN! And that means a boat! Suddenly happier with the circumstances I raced along the blanket of whiteness and came upon the beach. It was beautiful with very little light that was reflected from the moon._

 _My breath came out in white puffs of smoke and I coughed a little at the reminder of smoke. I probably hurt my lungs when breathing it in. They felt scratchy and irritated. The sound of waves were stronger and I saw little glaciers of ice everywhere. As I surveyed the white colored canvas, hope was lost at no sign of a boat. I could ride a boat because my dad taught me. And with glaciers of ice I probably couldn't make it. Feeling disheartened at the revelation I started walking aimlessly along the seashore. If it's this dark at night, then a light house must be here somewhere._

 _I was walking for 2 hours or so and is now shivering like a cat out of water. My lips were probably blue and my feet were going to get frost bitten soon from the wetness. Thankfully, the 3 men only took off my coat when I awoke, so I still had the protective cover of shoes on my side. A few minutes later I saw a form in the distance. I narrowed my eyes trying to see better but it was pitch black. I could only see the silhouette._

 _It was pretty big with 3 wings on top of it and the end stretched out farther looking like an airplane's end. Wait... is this a helicopter? My questions were answered once I arrived in front of it. It was indeed a helicopter. I couldn't see the coloring but I knew it was a dark color due to almost no glare of light off it. I studied it closer as I circled it. A little carving on the side caught my attention. It looked like the medallion. I pulled out the medallion and looked back and forth. The medallion had a carving of a Freesia flower with the tips of the petals painted a soft yellow. The stem followed down and connected to the words 'Spirited.' I smiled at the majestic carving and pressed it against the helicopter._

 _It was getting really chilly outside so when the helicopter opened I was thankful. I scurried in and looked for supplies. At the back are two parachutes, a black furred coat, a gallon of water, and a few other things that I didn't bother with. I saw a small compartment at the edge of gallon of water and moved toward it. I propped it open and found cans of food. There were types of beans, fruits, fishes, and other meats. I sighed relieved and grabbed the coat and put it on swiftly. I grabbed two cans of food and when I looked more closely the gallon of water was frozen. I sighed impatient. Just what I needed. And when my head started to hurt too._

 _A headache was coming on and it wasn't welcomed. I opened the food cans by a can opener in the back of the compartment. I ate the cold beans and ravioli. That filled me up surprisingly. I squinted my eyes in thought. What should I do about the frozen water? A fit of coughs came over me as I struggled to think of a solution. For some reason finding the answer was a huge amount harder than normal. When I was done my throat felt hoarse and irritated even more. My headache was also becoming more prominent by the minutes going by._

 _When I tried to speak it took the breath out of me causing more coughs to be made. What's wrong with me? I went to the corner of the helicopter and curled into a ball pressing my body against the wall. As black started to funnel into my vision I fell asleep and wondered..._

 _Would I ever wake up again?_

 _A few hours later..._

 _When I heard foot steps and talking from outside the helicopter entrance I hid behind the gallon of water. Very apparent shaking hitting my body in streams of dizziness as well. I clutched the gallon as to not fall over in fatigue. My headache is worsening. Everything is blurry and I forgot why I'm here. Why...why am I here? What's happening? Coughs racked my body as the talking from outside hushed... and then the sound of breaking glass sounded through the limited space. The door of the helicopter was ripped off like a piece of steak. The glass breaking when it hit. It was day now and the gush of cold wind rolling in making me shiver even more and heartbeat accelerate. Although it may be warmer I feel horrible._

 _A few white coated people came scurrying in like ants. They were staring straight at me as they pulled me out forcefully. Who are these people? I kept looking around aimlessly as I tried to make sense of this. I bit my lip in concentration but nothing... I could feel nothing. And then a lady... no girl... with flashy pink hair and red piercing eyes that held intelligence that even I didn't hold smiled at me. In confusion I tilted my head to and smiled back. The trip to outside dizzied me. Her smile widened and I realized that it wasn't a heart warming one but a sinister evil one. "We can't let you die... now can we?" She spoke beckoning to me with her sharp nailed hand._

 _She didn't appear to be affected by the coldness as she stood there in the sunlight shadowing over me in a foreboding way. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that it wasn't good. A man came up and looked in my eyes, pressing his cold hand against my forehead. And everything was gone... poof. Like it wasn't even there._

 _Black was all that was there. Nothing was left._

 _End of Memory Flashback_

So... I somehow forgot...no, the vampire... he did something to me. My head was played around with and those memories were sealed away. _"_ _W-why?"_ I remember waking up on a ship and they said I was on there for a... cruise? For a vacation. I went along with it because I forgot everything else and called my mom. She was normal... but how? _"Where is she? I-I need mom right now."_ I need to ask her so many questions and I also need that medallion. I cringed in confusion and frustration. _"What am I supposed to do first?... The medallion can wait and... mom I need to find mom."_

I looked to Crowley to find him with closed eyes waiting patiently leaning in the doorway. As if sensing my stare he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Done?" I nodded and ran up to him enclosing my arms around him tightly. He squeezed me just as tightly, sighing in content. "I need... _mom."_ I begged Crowley. He nodded in understanding. He hoisted me on his shoulder with my legs dangling down his chest. He smiled cheekily and winked. "This is our honey moon." He clarified as he rushed away. I blushed and reflexively wrapped my arms around his free shoulder. Once we arrived near his car he opened the door and started the engine. Afterwards, the ride was silent but for the humming of Crowley's soothing voice.

"What were you looking for?"

I was looking out the window til now and turned my head to him answering, "My friend's medallion. I left it in a helicopter, after that... I don't know. I might have left it there or... _they_ may have taken it." I shivered as I remembered the feeling of such coldness... it was probably hypothermia, and smoke inhalation. However, I don't recall being subjected to it when I awoke on the cruise that was heading back home from my vacation. _"Strange..."_

"Did _they_ do something to you?" There was a slight wrinkle in his forehead and his hands coiled around the steering wheel tightened exponentially. Otherwise he was _still_ smiling. What does it take for him _not_ too? "You could say that. I don't know exactly what it was but maybe you'll know... after all they were vampires,"

I closely watched his reaction and witnessed his eyes flashing a deep red close to the look of earlier _inappropriate_ things. I blushed at the thought of the kiss and turned towards the window. "A man pressed his hand against my forehead and looked me in the eyes. His pupils were nonexistent and in replacement were glowing light bluish white pupils instead." I continued as I thought about the detail of the eyes that were special looking. They looked surreal and shockingly beautiful.

"That's a move that the Manipulation Sectors' created. It's important to our cause." He said smiling cheerily. I knew those smiles of his were fake. My eyebrows rose up in surprise and curiosity.

"Cause? What cause?" I asked perking my head up in anticipation. _"_ _With this... with this...I could... what am I thinking? What was I thinking I could possibly do? Do I want to... KILL the vampires? No, I definitely don't want to do that. I... want to help me and Crowley... I want to help this world to become truly equal so that maybe someday we can live in harmony. YES. That is what I want. And I will try..."_

"The cause... is to take over the world once again and reclaim what was ours. Of course going against 8 billion humans is absurd and idiotic on our part. So we're planning to turn more humans like us." Crowley proclaimed. I swallowed the bile that rose up in disgust. The last time I heard of an actual turning was when I was 14 years old. It was illegal for a long time and still is. That, I am glad for. Otherwise we would have an unequal amount of humans to vampires. That also isn't allowed. The ratio of humans to vampires in every city is 150 to 50. Not even two-thirds of population is allowed in a single city. They say it's because "We want to keep equality in our clutches as vampires are colossally experienced and powerful creatures who can be a threat to us, the person's of our nation." That sounds very equal indeed _and_ convincing. No wonder the people don't suspect a dust particle of rebellion or the existence of the Japanese Imperial Army. But what if vampires don't agree? Why haven't they done anything about it? Why won't they do anything about it?

"And what about you? Do you want to side with them and turn humans into vampires?" His smile widened and I thought for a second that the answer was the dreaded 'yes' however, it was surprising when he started full blown laughing without swinging the car left and right.

"Never in a million years. That would create too much tension _and_ I can't stand vampires nor humans." He stated truthfully as he wiped an actual tear from the fitful of laughter that overcame him. I nodded in relief and sighed again. "And what do you mean by _reclaim what was ours?"_ I questioned.

"There's a speculation that vampires were the first beings to walk the earth and it stuck with us so we view _this_ as ours." I nodded and looked out the windows once again. The sign we passed read, 'Shinjuku.' Finally after a 40 minute ride or so we're here. However knowing my luck we didn't go straight to Shinjuku like we planned. Many sirens were going off and behind us lights of red and blue were flashing in alarm. I started and looked behind me as Crowley looked in the mirror. Behind us were at least 20 something police cars that held at least 3 officers in each. My eyes widened in fear and shock. _"Why so many... and after us?!"  
_ And then I remembered the news report from yesterday and the interview with Ferid. I gulped in realization. _"The authorities think that Crowley killed those people. "Oh no, what do we do?!"_

I sat back down and heard the microphone from behind us saying, "If you do not stop the car and put your hands up, we will be forced to shoot. I repeat if you do not stop the car and put your hands up, we will be forced to shoot."

Crowley sped up the car and navigated through the cars we were closet too. As we dodged through the cars we could hear shooting near us and shouts of alarm. "On the count of three, we're going to jump out the window, alright?" He warned me while grabbing my arm and simultaneously maneuvering. He rolled down the window and a gush of cold air hit us straight in the face. I blinked my eyes from the strong wind and when opened Crowley was jumping from the trees farther away from the police cars who were following the empty useless car. "W-what about your car?" I asked as we swiftly escaped.

"Doesn't matter." He simply replied. I didn't say anything but blinked from the wind rushing at us. "Do you have your phone with you?" I asked hopefully as we landed in a clearing of flowers and clovers. The breeze was nice and soft caressing my red cheeks from the coldness. The phone was in my hand in a second and I looked in the recent call section. When I found my mother's number, I clicked call. Who answered however put a steel cold, _so cold_ , arrow in my heart. "Why if it isn't _Eirin_ , my sweet smelling Eirin. How nice of you to call." His melodramatic voice flowed through the speakers. My grip tightened on the phone. "Where's my mother?" I demanded, concern lacing every word as I put my hand up facing Crowley to stop him from snatching the phone away.

"Oh, her. She's in another room with some of my friends." My eyebrows shot up at the word friends. "What are your _friends_ doing to her?" I demanded once again. "Oh, just having a snack like they usually do. Nothing bad, right?" My eyes squinted and the grip on the phone tightened so strong that I could hear the crack of the phone in my ear. " _What the hell are you doing to her?"_ I questioned fury filled. I felt so angry and disgusted I wanted to _kill_ Ferid. If he did anything to her at all, he would die and that's a promise. "Oh my, so scary. Well if you must know she is going through a transformation of mine called X-Tiriac Regenerative Process! It is quite pleasant to watch if I do say so myself!" My eyes widened in surprise and worry. _"What the hell is X-Tiriac Regenerative Process? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound safe or pleasant."_

"Would you like to hear your mother's voice?" He asked. "Yes." I responded hurriedly. Whatever this process was, she'd tell me. If she was capable. Hopefully she is, because that means she's okay. "Here she is~" He sang cheerfully as the phone was brought to her mouth. The first thing I heard was heavy breathing. "M-mom? Are you there?" I inquired hopefully. Her scratchy, hoarse voice replied slowly, "I... am alright, sweety. Y...ou?"

"Fine... what... are they doing to you?" I asked nervously. "Just... I do...n't know...bu...t, it hurts. My head feels... lik...e it... wants to explode...and ever...ythi...ng is...blurr...rrr...rry." She answered back panting large amounts of breath. I felt tears well up in my eyes at my uselessness. I was angry and sad at the same time. I could do nothing for her. For my mom. She was suffering while I was here, looking in vain for her. _"Ferid... I swear I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do. And X-Tiriac Regenerative Process... I'll find out what that is and stop it. I will reverse the effects... whatever they are. And win."_

I decided right then and there at that moment that I was going to win. I was going to fight and most importantly, I was going to protect everyone. I heard a beep as the call ended and in seconds the phone was in pieces scattered around the floor. I looked to Crowley apologetic about his phone but he, instead of the anger I would see upon breaking someone's phone, had a serene smile on his face giving me an encouraging thumbs up along with it. I gave a short smile and returned my own thumbs up. He looked down at my hand that crushed the phone and held a concerned gaze when he saw blood dripping down it. In a burst of speed, he grasped my wrist and started licking it fervently. His tongue licked every spot where blood trailed and I thought I heard him mutter something about what a waste it was.

I relented and allowed him to lick up the blood because I didn't feel like putting bandages or cleaning up the mess. He also dislodged the pieces of debris from my palm and fingers. "Let's go back to the house we were originally at, or where I was recuperating." I told him as I hopped onto his lean but soft back. It was comforting and eased my worries away like a baby's lullaby. Once again we made our journey back to the house very quietly and thankfully no one spotted us. _"Gotta love vampire speed."_

After we landed on the porch, I tore myself off him and put my hands up when I realized that the two guards stationed outside the door had there guns raised and pointed, ready for fire. Crowley growled in distaste and shot out in front of me. Both of the guards looked at Crowley with raised eyebrows and reluctantly lowered there guns as Crowley was intimidating them to death with his glare. I sighed in relief as one of the guards motioned for the other to open the door. After we were safely inside, the guard led us into the main room and I was in awe at the structures and detail on the building. It was prepossessing. There was a shiny luster chandelier that had transparent Turtle Doves hanging from the candle shaped light bulbs with the orange glow illuminating the room.

We were seated at the two couches that were both a maroon color made of leather that was gleaming from the shine of light. The walls were colored a soft beige with portraits of men with green and black uniforms on. They were all titled and had the year inscribed on them. They were numbered from 1 to 4. The 4th man looking similar to Hiru and Shinoa. The name on it read, 'Tneri Hiragi.' _"So it is Hiru's father as well as Shinoa. Are they the leaders or something?"_

"Wait here and Shinoa-san will be with you in a second." The guard said as he exited and a servant came in with a tray of beverages and snacks suitable to our tastes. Finally noticing I was hungry I grabbed a few cookies off the tray and smiled at the servant, as did she in return. When she offered Crowley a red liquid, she blushed and bowed hurriedly, trembling slightly in terror and apprehension. He shook his head and motioned her away with an irritated look on his face. Strange. "What's wrong?" The servant scurried away out the door leaving the tray behind. He glanced at me annoyed, "What are we doing here _again?"_

"I'm going to fight." I told him firmly with a determined look. His eyes widened and he glared at me menacingly. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES, YES, YE-!"

"SHUT UP!" Shinoa screamed suddenly apart of the conversation. Crolwey winced in discomfort as he shielded his sensitive ears. Yuu was right behind with an amused expression on his face. My eyebrows shot up in shock at the outburst from Shinoa. I coughed out my throat and stood up, bowing in apology, "I'm sorry for earlier and my rudeness and now," I glared at Crowley while he just turned away pouting sarcastically. "And I'm sorry for his sake as well."

Shinoa just looked tired and honestly I wouldn't put it up against her if she fell asleep in the middle of the conversation I wanted to have with her. So I motioned towards the couch directly in front of us and sat down beside Crowley. As she sat down, she said...

* * *

Shinoa's Pov

"So, you want to fight?" I asked as I sat down on the leather cushions of the maroon colored couch. One of my eyebrows rose upward in silent demand. _"From what I've seen of her, she's not much emotionally, but physically... she could actually be a pleasant and much needed asset to my team. But there's a problem... her mate... Crowley Eusford. It looks like he didn't mark her either. That's good."_

"Y-yes, you heard?" I nodded in return as I lifted my hand and extended it, "I know we haven't properly met so, my name is Shinoa. Nice to finally meet the friend my sister would call Eiri." I smiled at her, my smile mirroring the Grinch. She smiled coyly and grabbed my hand shaking it ever so slightly. Once that was complete, I asked again, "So I take it that you have communicated with Mahiru before, so... where is she?" A little hope was blossoming in my chest. Maybe Eirin would have a inkling of information or an indicator of some sort. Anything at all is exceptional. _"Anything for Mahiru."_

"...I'm sorry but," she started shaking her head in despair as Eusford put his arm around her shoulders. She looked microscopic compared to his stature and muscles bulging out of his clothes, outlined by the wrinkles. I suddenly felt the urge to hide in a hole where no one would discover me. "She's de-...gone." She corrected as her breath got caught in her throat. I squeezed the leather in between my fingers and got startled when I felt a warm hand seep onto mine like super glue. It was reassuring and marvelous. I squeezed back and looked at Yuu. My heartbeat started rising and I felt like the whole world was constricting me in it's space like I was to blame for every sin committed on the planet. Then I looked back at Eirin, and nodded in encouragement. She sighed and said, "Well, I'm Eirin and it's nice to finally meet you... can I ask a few questions?"

I nodded, anticipating this. "Did you know that I was captured by Hiru?" My eyes widened in disbelief. _"Eirin got captured by Mahiru? When did this happen?"_ Voicing my thoughts, I responded, "No, I didn't know. When was this?"

"It was..." She started as she furrowed her brows in concentration, "One year ago, on February 12th I believe." "Hmm... I don't recall hearing anything about Mahiru going out anywhere, but then I was in training camp at the time. Maybe... but no she said she was going to visit Guren and... well we have a problem here."

"Yoichi, come here!" Yoichi came bounding in almost tripping but thankfully grasped the knee of Eusford. As Eusford glared at him and lifted his lips revealing pearly white fangs, Yoichi shrieked in consternation from the surprise of the fangs and menacing glare. He jumped on Yuu and held onto him like a cat would for food. Eirin giggled while Eusford admonished, "Petty human, know your place and keep your filthy hands off me." His glower piercing hard against Yoichi's terror stricken eyes. He nodded up and down swiftly as if his life was flashing right before his eyes.

"Anyway, Yoichi call Guren immediately." I ordered him. More than willing to be out of sight he saluted and stuttered, "Y-y-yes ma'am!" He scurried out and I heard him tripping on the way with a ouch echoing through the hallway behind the door in the main room. I shook my head and spoke with a catty smile on my face, "Let's wait, alright?" I glanced downwards and saw Yuu and I's hands' were still interlocked together. I suddenly realized what was happening and shot my head up to look at Yuu. He seemed oblivious and was looking at Eusford completely concentrated. Like sensing my stare he slowly tilted his head towards me and raised an eyebrow at my stare. Then I begun to blush unrelentingly as we stared into each other's eyes. Finally when he noticed the blush he realized what was wrong. He gulped and looked down and his eyes were literally bulging out of his head in shock. Yuu covered his mouth and tore away his hand from mine. Now I missed the warmth.

I clutched the skirt of my uniform and looked opposite of him as my heartbeat drowned out any other noises. When I was calm, I looked back at Eirin and smirked when I saw her looking at Eusford who's head was now in her lap. She was staring intently at his hair and in recognition of the look I knew she wanted to touch his locks of hair. I put my fist in my mouth to stop from chortling. The urge to laugh was finally subsiding as I removed my fist from my mouth. Then in came Yoichi, with a laptop in hand, and Guren on the screen. He looked irritated as usual and bored. I raised an eyebrow as the computer was sat in front of me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled lazily, yawning afterwards. Still with an eyebrow raised, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, on February 12th of last year, what were you doing?" I asked directly getting to the point.

He yawned again, as if to spite me and said, "Many things but... why do you ask?" He questioned back in return, fisting both hands and placing them under his jaw. I answered, "Eirin got kidnapped by Mahiru. Did you know?" His eyes widened a fraction as he placed his left hand on his forehead groaning. "So that's who the friend was... Ugh, just so you know Mahiru told me she was going to go out with her friend. It seemed she took advice from me though I never knew... she actually kidnapped someone. And I was out in a meeting that day... it seems she had everything planned." He frowned as he thought over the events of that day.

Then I looked at Eirin while simultaneously breaking the news of Eirin being here. "Eirin Crystal is present as of now and heard every word. She, in fact, was the one who got kidnapped." Suddenly he got serious and responded, "Does she know why she was kidnapped?"

Eirin turned the screen towards her and looked directly at Guren with confidence. "Hiru said that I had a rare blood type. Type C-O specifically. Why is it so special? And what did she need it for?" I couldn't see Guren but I knew he probably got up and did something as I heard the rustle of paper and the rolling of a chair. When he spoke again, he said, "I just sent the information you need on the blood type. I'm not one for explaining."

"And yet you're a teacher." Yuu remarked. Guren just snorted and replied, "At least I'm not a failing student." Yuu stood up and started screaming profanities at Guren mindlessly. I could hear Guren laughing and reprimanding him to 'keep a tab on his potty mouth.' I chuckled and turned away when I was met with Yuu's death glare. I'm guessing that Crowley had enough of the sputtering of nonsense and punched the computer screen shattering it to smithereens. Afterwards it was quiet as Yuu sat down again pouting like a child who didn't get a gift on Christmas for being bad.

A guard came up and handed Eirin a cellphone and two pieces of paper. On the cellphone out came Guren's voice, "Now, now, Crowley _sir,_ no need to be that harsh. That _was my_ face ya know. Anyway, I've forgiven you so read the papers Eirin and tell me what you think. My number is on speed dial so... I'll leave it up to you." After that he ended the call. Now for Eirin...

* * *

Eirin's Pov

As the call ended, I brought the papers to my attention and read them.

It read-

 **Type C-O Blood**

 _ **A special type of blood that hasn't occurred for over 4000 years. Back in the BCs and ADs, it used to occur much more often, unlike now which it occurs only 1 in every 4 billion babies that are produced today. Back when it occurred there were more increased amounts of weird and supernatural happenings. We believe so because now, there's next to no one who believes in the concept of humans having power or humans associating with power. We may have brains but compared to vampires, we have next to nothing. And because of this, the blood type C-O does have significant importance in our society. Sadly, no one has ever been known till now to have the blood type. His name is Takumi Ice. Age 18, in 1958, he was discovered by vampires. They were hunting for him and he got captured, just to die shortly after from a stab wound inflicted on his chest. We thought it was normal for vampire brutality what with the war between humans and all... but there was a witness. Her name was Lily Sanders, American, pregnant with Takumi's child. She was 6 months pregnant with a baby boy. There were blood tests and questioning done. It was found that her child did not have the blood type and that she heard them talking. It was a male she said. With the most hair standing evil voice you could imagine.**_

My hair stood on end as I remembered Ferid's voice. I shuddered in disgust as I continued on reading.

 _ **We found that the vampires had a purpose. They wanted to kill him because of his distinct rare blood type. Lily said she clearly remembered them talking about it. That Takumi was a threat... that Takumi could destroy them besides being the Creator. She said they didn't explain the creating part but much of our research has concluded that... blood type C-O is in fact the blood that created vampires in the first place. Without that certain gene that only that blood type has it's impossible to create vampires unless you yourself are related to a person with that blood type. We discovered that blood type C-O has two specific genes that are needed. One gene, RD2, to create and merge with one gene called, PLSA4, found in male blood type B's. Once conjoined they create: 24LR. That gene is responsible for recreating, structuring, and destroying any genes that drag that human down. Although there was a severe dent in the gene letter of 'S.' Which made it need various amounts of blood pumped in to give power to the heart. That is where vampires were given the name. Long ago, vampires didn't have fangs or claws so they used knifes to get their blood. This gene however originally called 5S, was evolved to create 6SS8, which created fangs and claws for easier access and attaining of blood. The second gene, SSSA, was what vampires feared for. They knew that the gene could destroy their whole life. There is not much known as this gene was lessening in numbers as there were only 2 of these genes found in the current test subject, a girl named Takura Ice, the twin of Takumi Ice. We located her in an island off the coast of Shinjuku, named Yula. A very small community of people lived there with her and her brother. Her brother longed for adventure and set sail to a large city called Haremashita. Feeling worried for him, she said, she followed him a few months later only to find out he was dead and that's where I found her. **_

Oh wow. My head feels like crap. All this science talk is making me feel nauseous. I turned over to the back of the paper and read some more.

 _ **And then I found that Takura's genes were exactly the same as Takumi's, or other carries of the blood type C-O. And as the generations ensued everything became worse. The probability of getting a baby with the blood type was extremely hard. We didn't necessarily force people to reproduce but we encouraged it. We gathered 4 more people with the same blood type, 3 boys and one girl. After they reproduced, none of the babies had the blood type. In 1974, a baby girl was born distantly related to one of the people who had the blood type, although sadly all of those people were dead, except for Takura who sadly didn't accept the role to become an asset for the Japanese Imperial Demon Army at the time. In 1974, Takura was an old woman. And Takura's sister-in-law, Lily was also old. Her great-grandson was born two years later as well. And that boy also had the blood type C-O. You might wonder why I am telling you this? Because there was a defect in one of the genes. The gene SSSA, was shortened to SSsA. That big S was responsible for the power that a person with that blood type could access if in trouble or in need of it. The others supported it, while the A was supposed to ensure the passing of the gene. How we found that out and how the babies that were produced had the blood type that weren't directly related to the actual people with the blood type was because the time span. Every 20 years or so a baby is born that is ensured to have blood type C-O. However, the defect follows with it. And that's because that baby is only distantly related. And how in first place do they get the genes able to become a blood type C-O? We discovered that the children of Takura and Lily were carriers of those genes except they were expressed in different and weaker forms. And those children's children were the same. Until one met another with the same exact gene that raises the probability of getting a child with C-O. Now we use genetics and our many resources to find out ways to revive or copy the SSSA gene completely. And through much research, we've found a way. First we alter the the already dominant R gene in RD2, to a recessive gene so now it's rD2. We take the dominance and replicate it using various machines. Then we replace back the dominance in the rD2 so it's back to it's original. We take the replicated dominance and place it in the little s to make it a big S. And now we have the genes' RD2 and SSSA that are in perfect form. We inject the red liquid into the person along with other precautions as to make sure that the DNA won't be broken, as this is a side effect which can kill them. The DNA in their body gets broken into pieces from the immense power and change occurring in their body. And the body gets assaulted as the cells are changing and getting accustomed. Its a vast amount of pain pulsing through the entire body. The subject we preformed this on was Eirin Crystal, a distant relative of Takuma Ice or as they changed the last name to Crystal.**_

My blood ran cold as a cold sweat erupted over my entire body. A foreboding feeling was coming over me as I looked down at the signature of the paper. My fears and suspicions were slowly confirmed as at the bottom left corner on the last page was the signature of Mahiru Hiragi.

* * *

 _ **Melody Violet: Same for me, you don't even know it was SO Stupid. The kids would say dirty and perverted things and I would be like STFU because that's Fucking disgusting. Yeah, Crowley won't leave her alone and it's pissing off Shinoa, it's funny in the next chapter. ;) Review again, my sweet symphony!**_

 ** _gabrielsangel23: Hello, and welcome newcomer, I'm glad to see you've reviewed and here it is, the fated chapter 10! =)_**

 ** _Neko-fire demon tempest: Yay, another one! It's a coming don't ya worry! Well... I'm thinking on making Mika either single or with an OC because I don't who would be good with him... anyway there's going to be tension between Crowley and Mika because Mika wants to protect her and Crowley is possessive. -_- It's a big part in mating because ya know vampires need blood to survive... what better than their mates? Especially if they're humans! Review again!_**

I would update faster if I had more reviews! *wink wink* PLEASE REVIEW, I REST MY FREAKING CASE FOR THE 11OTH TIME!


	11. Chapter 11: I Win!

Eirin's Pov

 _"How... could she? How could Hiru do this to me? She used me as a test subject and,"_ A wave of doubt clouded over my mind for a moment. _"No... she wouldn't. Those words she said to me were sincere and true. I know that much. This must have been before the fire, when I was asleep."_ Another question surfaced to mind, _"If Guren had this information, how come he pretended not to know what Hiru did that day... unless he didn't want anyone to know."_ My brows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?" Shinoa asked. I looked down and clutched the papers tightly to my waist protectively. _"I can't revel this to Shinoa. She'd pummel Guren with questions, I'm sure."_ Mind made up, I shook my head and revealed a bright smile, hopeful to distract her from any worries or suspicions. "I'm perfectly fine. At least now that I've found out what blood type C-O is!"

Crowley was apparently asleep in my lap albeit reluctantly as I didn't want his head in my lap. I blushed as I had the urge to touch his hair... _again._ I really wanted to braid it for some reason. Must be girl urges. I sighed as I stretched my limbs and carefully lifted his head and placed it on the couch. Then I became curious, _"What does Crowley know about blood C-O? Does he even know that I have it?"_ A pit formed in my stomach as I imagined Crowley... _killing me._ I shivered and picked up the phone. I dialed Guren and waited until he answered, "Yes?"

"I read it."..."And?" I raised an eyebrow at his uncaring answer. "Well, I've decided...,"

"Yes?" He urged me on rudely. "I want to join the Moon Demon Company." I held my breath and stilled my movement for a moment. The only thing I heard was my booming heart in my ears. Then I heard laughter surprisingly. Confused I asked, "Are you okay, Guren?"

"It's Colonel to _you,_ squirt." He chuckled once more. My mouth fell open agape as I brightened immensely. "So that means-"

"Yes, yes, you're now an official member of the Moon Demon Company. Shinoa will show you to your new living quarters as I'm sure yours is... well destroyed. And she'll also show you the basics. Meanwhile, I've got plenty of paperwork for you. Not that we really need it. Just stupid formalities." He sighed in annoyance at the prospect of paperwork. I was so happy, I didn't even scoff at his rudeness. Then Crowley came to mind as I wondered what to do with him.

I know we're enemies and everything but... I want him to be with me. But first I need to clear his name. Yeah, and then... I'll find my mother and defeat Ferid. I nodded in determination to myself. Shinoa interrupted my optimism and proposed, "I'm guessing he said yes, so shall I tell what you need to know?" she smirked and continued, "Or we could take a bath together?" I backed away a little and shook my head hurriedly. She laughed and beckoned me towards the exit for the house. I followed quietly and jumped when I turned and saw Crowley right behind, following me like a lost puppy. He had a fake smile on and was obviously displeased with the course of actions taking place. I smiled weakly and motivated him to follow me encouragingly.

Shinoa raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you know that I can't take him to our headquarters, correct?" I turned to Crowley again, and shrugged but reassured confidently, "Don't worry, I'll be back. And when I do, I WILL clear your name."

He gazed at me for a moment, then said, "Okay, but next I see you... I am going to mark you and nothing you perform will hinder me." I thought about that for a second... then shockingly I agreed. "Fine, on one condition, I need details of the _marking_ before then, alright?" He nodded solemnly, kissed my cheek, and rotated on his heel, further more jumping from the now open window. I felt the spot he kissed and it was on fire. I knew my cheeks were flushed like a cherry.

Than, Shinoa and I were off to the headquarters of the Moon Demon Company. Yoichi and Yuu were left behind while we were boarding the SUV. I requested timidly, "Can I get a few necessities from my house before we go?"

"Sure thing." she assented winking. The driver descended towards the sunset, blinding me. Thankfully, the driver had sunglasses on along with a fully black uniform with a few green touches here and there. Now that I fully examined the uniform, I glanced at Shinoa's. Her's consisted of black boots with white soles, and gold buttons and hard gold colored toe caps made of metal to protect her toes, with thigh high black stockings. After that is a black pleated mini skirt with green and a black coat with white gloves. A few lines of green located on her shoulder and around her wrists brightened the uniform. A white belt with gold buckles and 2 rows of gold buttons along the coat leading up to a hot pink colored bow and on the right shoulder is the shoulder epaulettes which has a fourragere leading around her side. _"Will I have the same uniform?"_

After my analysis of her clothing, I looked out the window and thought about things. Like my mother. _"Is she alright? What exactly is Ferid doing to her? Why... must this happen to me of all people? Is this a test? Or a prank? Because if it is, I'd like for it to stop. And very soon."_

* * *

Crowley's Pov

As my feet met the ground, I smiled as I remembered Eirin breaking my phone. Her hand got injured and her blood was quite the treat. My smile widened thinking about her flushed cheeks. _"Cute."_ Then, I strolled out between two houses and noticed something. _"These houses are unoccupied."_ I listened more carefully and realized that all of the houses near here were idle as well. _"It seems they aren't stupid."_ I snickered and walked away. I heard foot steps and turned around. I felt a breeze of air... as if someone swiftly moved out of my sight. I smiled in expectation. _"Those pesky humans think they can hide from me? Ha!"_

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. It's okay, kitties." Suddenly, an arrow was beside my face, implanted in the wall beside me. I raised my arms up in mock capitulate. "Alright, I surrender. _K_ _itties."_ I taunted once again. Out from behind a structure, came the brat, and coward. The brat was the black haired boy while the coward was the brown haired boy. Brat cautiously walked towards me in a combat stance, his arms out in front of himself protecting his torso, while his legs were spread like an eagle's wings. My eyebrows lifted in amusement at their belief of protection from me. _"Like they could possibly defend themselves. Nice try, however."_

"So, who wants to go first?" I smiled at them friendly. Brat shook his head and stood up straight. "We're not here to fight, we're here to make sure you don't tell on us, or show _them_ our hide outs." My smile disappeared as I snorted in disgust. " _ME?_ Tell _them?_ Never. I would never betray my Eirin like that. I'm sure she would want me to spy on them, so I have a plan. And one of _those_ meetings should be going on as well. So, I need you to hide yourselves and stop following me so I can get the information needed. Sadly, and I hate to admit, they're not stupid, unlike you that is," I grinned at them and waved, "Goodbye! And have a nice trip!" Then, I swiftly jumped on the roofs and made my way to _that_ place.

I took a few turns as the humans that I passed by thought nothing of a breeze. That is what it felt like to humans when vampires used their swiftness to by pass them without any questioning. As I flew through the structures, buildings, alleyways, and other naive humans, I landed on the ground and quickly pressed my finger tip against the biometric lock system. As a daunting sound filtered through the air, the doors slowly allowed access to their formidable and discreet halls. The floors were colored black with the ceilings and walls being tiles of black and white.

I walked through the halls and ended out the entrance to an underground meeting room. With high tech security this place could detect any humans within miles, decide if they were enemies, and de-arm them within minutes. The lasers and poisonous fumes let out of this specific area would ensure a painful death. This place in a way, are vampire headquarters. It's where we materialize to encounter each other every week in a month, to check on one another, and give information out. It also serves as an entertainment area where vampires are free to _be_ vampires.

It was quiet from the outside but when you're inside the place, it's booming with classical music and rows upon rows of seats for the delightful pick of their choosing. Once inside, I glided to the last row, the 16th, and sat down beside Chess and Horn. They were dressed as usual and Chess perked her nose up and growled in disgust. "You _smell_ like that _human._ " I played dumb and said, "I _DO?_ "

" _Yes._ " Then she turned away from me, pouting like a child. I snickered in amusement and turned towards the voice booming from the microphone loudly. It was the pet of the queen, Krul Tepes. Krul Tepes is an enigma who no one knows much about. Even the pesky humans, who have their brains to help them in their endeavors, don't know we have a queen. We use a tactic of lying about our leader, to keep _her_ safe. Our fake leader is Ferid, as much as it disgusts me. So, the fact that he blamed me for his homicide is acceptable, even though I'm one for _not_ causing trouble. If I do, it rarely shows in the media or goes into police records. I keep my dealings exclusive.

However, being chased by the police is unacceptable especially if I'm with Eirin. As Ferid appeared, fashionably late, as is his excuse used every time he shows up last. I glared at him using my full power and saw him shiver and turn towards me amused and fake scared. "Awwwww, I'm sooooo sorry for attacking you and your mate. I just couldn't _resist,_ humans after all, are amusing to me, and she is no exception."

There were gasps and laughter all around me as they found out what I was planning to keep secret. _"MY MATE."_ I growled loudly and my pupils became thinner in anger. "You took her mother. Where is she?"

"Hmm, should I tell you, or should I not~" He sang in a sickening cheerful way. I can see why humans are disgusted by him and appalled by the choice of us, as him as our leader. It's only because he's second to the queen in Japan, and I admittedly am weaker than him, but the next strongest after him. Then everything died down as the pet said, "Calm down, Crolwey-sama and Ferid-sama, just have a seat while the queen proceeds with the conference."

I sat down blowing air through my nose in strong, hate filled puffs. Ferid, clearly sensing my disgust and hatred, chuckled, as if the very fact that I was one second away from tearing him limb from _pathetic_ limb was hilarious. As I simmered down, the pet's voice announced, "The queen, the fairest lady herself, Krul is arriving in our presences." I almost snorted but held back as I thought, _"The fairest lady? Ha! Compared to Eirin she's disgusting."_

We all simultaneously bowed our heads in greeting and respect. Our queen has pink hair with the dull red eye color of everyone alike. Her stature is considerably smaller than the average vampire, although, nothing compared to her astounding power. We tilted our heads back in place and all spoke, "Welcome, Oh gracious queen."

She tilted her head back a little and addressed me, "So you have a mate, eh?" She smirked and didn't wait for an answer as she sat on her throne. "Human?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Hmm, well bring her in for a visit," She commanded. I knew it wasn't a request but an order. I nodded and turned away to watch the other reactions to this piece of information. However, she wasn't finished, "I heard that _you_ were accused of homicide. What are you going to do?" She asked casually, staring nonchalantly at her fingernails.

"I'm going to court, of course, Your Highness," I responded even toned with a slight smile to my face, "After all, who wouldn't want to be like humans, the weak, brainless, useless beings alive with us." The smile on my face was fake, even as I lifted my lips higher. The others guffawed at my joke. The queen didn't show any visible amusement, but for the minuscule lift of her lips. As she coordinated herself a straight face, she questioned other vampires on their endeavors.

Everything after that was small talk. I ignored everything and everyone as I thought about Eirin. _"_ _My sweet Eirin."_ Her beautiful eyes like the night sky, her soft hair reminiscent of a feather, and _her. "The way she's so fragile... I should've never agreed to it. Never agreed to allow her to become part of THAT. Wh-"_

A huge explosion went on near the entrance, signaling the security alarms to start going off. Every vampire and servant stationed in that room flew out of there, escaping safely, not that they couldn't of just killed whoever has the guts to place a bomb at the entrance. Simple, isn't it? Already knowing who it was, I turned towards the area of smoke and fumes, as well as red lasers, to see Brat and Coward dodging everything coming there way. "Idiots." I voiced aloud to them, both turning to look relieved to see me. I sneered in disgust and placed my finger tips against the loud alarms mechanism. It stopped.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I asked, giving them a chilling, hair raising glare.

This could possibly be the end of their whole entire organization.

* * *

Eirin's Pov

"Oh, by the way, do you know what X-Tiriac Regenerative Process is?" I asked as the guard who was driving us to my house was finishing up taking the things I wanted like my clothes and computer, phone as well. I held it my hands tightly. I looked in the rear view mirror to analyze her expression. She was clearly battled with confusion as she tried to answer. "I... It definitely sounds familiar. I feel as if my father has talked about this before but then, we called it X-Tiriac only. However, I don't know what it is off the top of my head. I suppose we'll have to ask Guren. Again." She seemed annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I see." I nodded solemnly in answer. Wait, father?

"Hey, we could just ask your father, you know." Immediately she turned towards me, rage clear in her eyes, "Never." She spat, as if it burned her tongue. I swallowed and nodded again. _"Sensitive much?"_

The guard opened the door and said, "I've completed everything you asked of. Shall we get going, captain?" She raised her hand in a signal as he started the car again and drove off, the sun almost gone. _"She's a captain. What am I going to be? Further more, what ranks could I possibly be? What job will I be responsible for? Will I be a captain like her or just a soldier? Am I even allowed in without a test of some sort?"_ Feeling suspicious, I inquired, "Don't I have to pass a test of some sort to qualify for joining the Moon Demon Company?"

"Two, actually. Written and physical. Written tests you on basic knowledge like math, science, reading, and history especially, and along with a few other questions about why and how you learned about this organization. Physical is with your fighting skills. How good can you kick? What styles of martial arts do you use? Can you fight? And don't go thinking that physical is more important than written just because you can't fig-" She rambled on until I abruptly interrupted her.

"Actually, I can fight," She stopped and turned her head to me. A smirk wormed it's way onto her heart shaped face. "And I'm pretty confident I can ace the written tests." I stated matter of factly. She nodded and said, "And if you don't, come to my place at midnight." She winked at the ending of her innuendo remark. I shivered and waved my hands hurriedly in front of me. "No, no, no need!" I exclaimed. Her smirk widened into a grin as she pounced on me like a tiger. She started laughing and surprisingly I did too. Our laughter resonated through the car like the melody from a piano. I forgot about all my problems when we were play fighting, but of course we had to have arrived at our destination a little too soon for my taste.

I got out the car a little _too_ sweaty and ruffled looking Shinoa looking identical as Guren raised an eyebrow at us. "Seems you _don't_ need a warm up for the physical exam." He shook his head at us and turned around leading us inside two double doors that were steel and grey. We both giggled and Shinoa joked, "Well, ya know we _are_ an item after all, right Eirin?" Guren obviously ignored us with a shake of the head. _"To me, he's a little too uptight."_

"Is the physical test first?" I asked Guren. "Yeah." I replied, "Okay, and... does the test depend on what you want to be? Or is there only soldier positions? Are there ranks?"

"Yes, no, yes." He answered quickly as we turned left and opened another set of double doors and exited only to enter a gym type looking place with beige tiles on the floor and a white ceiling. There were punching bags, two boxing rings, boxer gloves, guns, a shooting range that was soundproof because I didn't hear any bangs of a gun within the glass windows covering the stations. Other things like basket balls, soccer balls, baseballs, baseball bats, nets for both soccer and basket ball were placed to the right of the punching bags. Then further down to the left was a short hallway that led to another open area of a gym that I guessed as I could only see so far. I realized momentarily that Guren and Shinoa were ahead of me already, so I sped up and caught up with them in time to see we have arrived in the area for the test.

On the way, we went through _another_ pair of double doors that led to the actual outside area with 6 rows of men and women lined up vertically along the painted red lines on the cement. They all turned there heads and nodded and saluted in our direction then they turned back to listen to the commands of the female at front. She had blonde hair in a side ponytail on the left side of her head with green eyes that were more dull than Yuu's. When I looked at her and Guren, I realized that their uniforms weren't green and black, but red and black. I have a hunch that it's because they're in a higher rank. _"Come to think of it, what rank is Guren? I know Shinoa's a captain of a group with Yoichi and Yuu and that Guren is her superior."_

Guren saluted to the lady who looked my age. We were the same tall although she seems more mature and ladylike. She wore a black and red pencil skirt with black 1 inch heels. Her coat elongated at the sides but was shortened at the waist area for freedom of movement. It, also, was black and red. Two rows of gold buttons going up along her chest to end at her collar. She wears a pair of white gloves and a black and white armband on her left arm. Her belt is identical to Shinoa's and her shoulder epaulettes and fourragère are as well with a few added details. She smiles and salutes back as she greets us, "Hello Lieutenant Colonel, is this the new recruit? Has she been tested yet?"

He yawned, as if this was the most boring thing he's done. He nods and shakes his head at the second question. I frowned a bit in disapproval. _"So he shows this much disrespect to everyone?"_ Immediately, the atmosphere got cold and I shivered at the aura flowing off of the woman. It was so cold and _disapproving._ It quite honestly reminded me of Descent of a Thousand Needles. Needless to say that was probably many times stronger than her aura. Guren just yawned again to piss her off even more than she already was. "What, were you to busy sleeping on your butt in the office to do your job? You expect me to take care of it? Well, Lieutenant Colonel, I have very important news for _you._ You can test this messily brat," At this she glowered at me and terrified me so I backed away and went behind Shinoa despite the height difference.

Shinoa just smiled and spread her arms out in a protective stance and the lady grabbed the collar of Guren's coat and pulled him into her face harshly saying, "I'm not going to waste my time on useless things. I have no idea what the _Leader_ is thinking about putting you on the Conference Commitee, when your so low a rank, but I do know that I'm going to finish you one day." Then she side stepped him and saluted when Shinoa saluted at her. And she was gone down the cement walkway. I gulped in fear and jumped in surprise when Guren started laughing abruptly, breaking the cold hard silence. Everyone knew who the lady was and is apparently used to this occurrence happening with these two individuals. So I asked Shinoa, "Who was she?"

"She's lady McBitch from McBitchest Bitch Mountain. How may I take your Bitching?" she smiled a cruel smile and avoided the question. Then she added, "Trust me, just call her McBitch." Evidently, Guren agreed wholeheartedly by laughing even more and smacking Shinoa's shoulder in hysteria. "Yeah, good one Shinoa. No, great one. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He wheezed out as he fell to the floor rolling onto his back. A few tears were sliding down his cheeks and I was getting annoyed with all the other chuckles, giggles, laughter, and snickering going on.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over the noise. Suddenly, everything got quiet. They stared at the soon to be, hopefully on my part, new recruit in wonder and a little apprehension. "She talks." I heard one mumble and glared in there direction. It was a boy. Guren got up and dusted his clothing off and cleared his throat wiping his face with his pocket handkerchief. "So... are you ready?"

"I've _been_ ready." I gave him a pointed glare. _"_ _I am honestly ready to take a shower and go to asleep, but then I also need to do this stupid test to be able to acquire any of those things. And then there's the constant worry of my mom, depression, my injuries, Crowley, and my safety as well as anxiety. Am I going to be able to do this? What if I do something wrong? What if... THERE'S SO MANY DAMN 'WHAT IFS!'"_ I shook my head swiftly and slapped my cheeks.

"Now... who do I fight?" I spread my legs like an eagle's wings. He smirked and called out, "Private Al, get your ass over here and fight her. This is the preliminaries. If you can't defeat him, then you can't pass. Simple. Shinoa." Knowing what to do, she asked, "Are you sure?" _"Am I sure?"_ I thought helplessly. _"I knew she meant that in a muti-question way. Like are you sure you can win? Are you sure you can face defeat? Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

"Just... I won't guarantee anything because I have gotten rusty through the years. Evident in my fight with Ferid and all these injuries I've acquired. But..." I lifted my arms up and pointed to my belly and neck. My body wasn't completely healed but I _do_ feel improvement. That, I believe is what is urging me on to triumph. If my body recovers this rapidly, then I'm sure that's a sign I can win. "I'm going to win, motherfuckers."

Then, I catapulted myself towards Private Al and aimed for his face with my fist. As expected he grabbed on and held me in place, so my left fist was stuck immobile. My other fist came crashing down but he grabbed that too and flipped me over. I hit the cement and scrapped my forehead in the process. It was so fast I couldn't even land and reverse it. I rolled over into a standing position and jumped back a few feet putting distance between my opponent and I. The others present just observed calmly from the sidelines except a few cheering on Al; his friends most likely.

Judging from the swiftness of that move, his specialty is speed. Effective against a human. Humans aren't advanced enough against abnormal speeds like these hence the disadvantage towards a vampire, but against a vampire, he'd only be half as fast as one.

My eyes got a little blurred as I could only see a hint of facial features and bodily features zoom towards me like a cheetah. It was concretely slower then Ferid and Crowley's speed.

My eyesight changed and it improved for some reason, so now I could see Al clear as day. He narrowly missed my face by an inch, on his part that is, but knowing the next one wouldn't miss I stepped to the side. _"Bad move."_ I thought as I got kicked in the abdomen. I fell on my butt and clutched my stomach in pain. _"_ _My wounds are gonna open. My wounds are gonna open. My wounds are gonna_ open." I thought panicked.

I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed in relief when I didn't feel any warmth or liquid seeping out like a waterfall. _"I'm okay. For now at least."_ He was coming towards me _again_ , getting ready to kick my ass _again. "Yep, god has a grudge against me."_ I skidded across the ground and scrapped my arms even more. _"Geez, they could've picked sand, NOT CEMENT! Jesus Christ, psychopathic much?!"_

Okay, enough thinking. I pulled or more like forced myself to my feet, wobbling slightly. I crouched low to the ground and thought of a plan. For now, he's coming towards me on the offensive side while I'm on the defensive, and he's going to think that for a while if I make him believe it. I put my hands in criss-cross to block from a nasty punch aimed at my neck and face. A while after that I did the exact same thing over and over until he got _too_ slow for me which is weird because I'm pretty sure he was faster than me earlier.

Having sensed the differences in our speed just now, he jumped back panting and furrowing his eyebrows. "What?" I heard him mutter confused. He gave me a weird look and I shrugged baffled myself, probably even more so than him.

However, I'm going to take full advantage of this weird new speed of mine and kick his butt. I ran up to him and heard gasps from around me. I was guessing they were shocked at my new speed. _"I don't blame them."_ I punched him straight in the face, nose to be exact, and a flood of blood came rushing out in hurtles, covering his lips and slipping into his mouth. I grimaced and others gasped in disgust.

He coughed out the blood in his mouth and started wiping his nose, while I punched him. Or was supposed to anyway. He dodged my fist, albeit barely, and kicked my side, jostling me to the right. Thankfully, I didn't land on my face or knees. He jumped back clearly evaluating the disadvantage between me and him. I was faster whilst he was slower. Although, you could lucidly see how bewildered he was at the fact that was seconds ago an opinion.

 _"Plan A, fail. It seems he's smarter than_ _that."_

I circled around him, like a vulture does it's prey, trying to glimpse any weaknesses. On his left side... he was leaning more on his left side. _"Ahh, so left handed are we? But why didn't I notice it until now...? OH! He's injured now so therefore he's to preoccupied to hide it. Alright, then, plan B."_

I raised my eyebrows in triumph, wiggling them around in excitement. "I'm sorry pal but, _I'M_ going to win and pass." He narrowed his eyes in contempt. "We'll see about that." He said. He charged at me, just what I needed, and slid low to trip me. However, I jumped in the air leaving him stuck on the ground in a half split. The leg stretched out was his left, leaving me to the advantage of his vulnerable right.

I smirked, still in the air and back flipped over his body, hitting him in the shin with my foot. Too bad they were flats, heels would've been nice at this point. He screeched in pain, fell on the ground and cuddled his poor leg against his body. _"Plan B... VICTORIOUS!"_ I screamed inside my head, doing a little dance. While he's lying on the floor impotent, I picked him up by the collar and punched him in the face. Al flew past Guren and Shinoa helplessly. Getting a little more into it, I flew right past him and grabbed him before he hit the floor. Then I started kicking and punching in multiple places, until finally he was knocked out by my neck chop. Basically my hand forms like a flat surface and BAM on his neck. Resulting from that, is unconsciousness.

A few seconds of silence and I start grinning like a mad man and shout to Shinoa, "I won! See, I really won!" She skipped up to me with a small genuine smile on her face telling of her happiness for me. She hugged me and rubbed my back sensually, a little _too_ sensually. I pushed away from her and smiled, "Uuuh, no need for that." She smirked and replied, "But I couldn't help it, my kitten's back is SOOOOO sexy." _"How can a back be sexy? Maybe smooth, but sexy? Really? AND KITTEN?"_ Seeing my incredulous gaze, she laughed for a few seconds and stepped aside, revealing Guren behind her.

He looked at me impressed, probably by the way I handled that. He also glanced at my eyes straight giving a full look of confusion and intrigue. I backed up slightly in alarm. "W-what's wrong?"

He was in such a deep trance, he didn't answer until I waved my hand in front of his face. "Oh, nothing. It's just your eyes are a different color." I blinked in bewilderment. _"Different color? What is he talking about?"_

Someone happened to hear our conversation and brought a mirror up. "Here take a look at your eyes." She said to me. I nodded and looked in the mirror. They were a light grey surrounded with my normal blue. Now, however, they were turning more blue and the grey was fading to a hazy black that's always been there. I gasped and looked at Guren in shock, "W-w-what?! What is this?" He narrowed his eyes in thought and looked at the ground. He glanced back at me. "I think... this is one of the side effects of being born with blood type C-O."

My eyes widened. _"Side effects? What side affects? I was born with this but... this never happened to me before. Not... anywhere. Unless... could he be lying to me?"_ I analyzed Guren suspiciously, eyeing every body movement he had. Everything seemed normal... except he wouldn't blink. _"He's lying."_ Shinoa coughed, breaking the odd tension. I peeked at her and she had a raised eyebrow. "Oh. Uhh, yeah. Definitely." I nodded vigorously.

"Now then, Shinoa take her to her room and get her cleaned up. Then bring her to me. I'll give her the written test and you fill her up on the things she needs to know." And without further ado, he left us walking briskly while commanding some other soldiers to pick up Private Al. I cringed when I saw how beat up Al was. He had multiple wounds ranging from bruises to scrapes to small cuts. I hope they're not infected. I glanced at Shinoa and saw her beckoning me to follow her lead.

Bounding towards her, I looked to the girl who handed me the mirror. Her hair was a bright blonde unlike the dull blonde hair on the woman earlier and her eyes were an astounding bright purple. She kept staring at me suspiciously and curiously and diverted her gaze to Shinoa behind me, glaring daggers at her. My eyebrows raised in silent question. _"What does that girl have to do with Shinoa? And why does she look so much like McBit- I mean the woman from earlier?"_

Pushing the curiosity to the back of my mind, we went through the double doors again and again, and again, until _finally_ finally we arrived in a place with 4 pairs of double doors _again. "What a damn surprise."_ I rolled my eyes as she opened the doors to the 1B hallway. They were all labeled one with a specific letter. I'll have to ask about that later. "As you know, Guren is a Lieutenant Colonel and I was recently promoted to the Captain of the Shinoa Squad. That girl back there glaring at me was my Special Duty 2nd, basically the person who takes charge of things when I'm not around. That cute girl's name is Mitsuba Sangu, McBitch's little sister. I honestly wonder why and how Mitsuba tolerates being the sister of McBitch when she doesn't even pay attention or notice her. Tragic, isn't it?" _"No wonder they looked so similar."_

"Yeah, it is." I nodded in agreement. _"But maybe she has a reason for that?"_ I'm the type of person who questions everything. Take math for example, you do some certain things but in the end you never get a legit reason as to why you do those things. You just do it. I used to ask so many things in school and my teachers said I would be a perfect reporter. _"If only I wasn't so shy."_ She stopped at a door and fished a key out of her pocket. She plugged it in the keyhole and opened a room. Above the door, are the numbers 178.

"And Aoi Sangu, is sadly, the colonel. A higher rank than all of us."

I asked, "So what are the ranks, anyway?" In response, she pointed to a stack of papers on a small brown desk situated in the corner of the room complete with a lamp, a cup of pencils and pens, and paper that had no writing on it. I strolled over casually and sat down. " _Those_ are what you'll be testing on as well as the other things. I brought you some books and other things to help you study for it. But read through those papers first, and don't worry, if you fail, I always have a cage in my room the perfect size for you, as well as a pink frilly collar! Isn't that nice?" She exclaimed to me excitedly with a hint of malice. As if threatening me to fail. I gulped, and shook my head no. "Welp, if you need anything, I'm next door... _always open."_ With that she winked and left. I sighed and thought, _"Is she always like this? No wonder Mitsuba was glaring at her."_

I grabbed the first paper and read it. It showed a set of rules for being in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. That continued for at least three papers until I found another one that showed the history and historical events and the founding of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. This, I found interesting, so I complied and read through it.

 **1899-**

 **A group by the name of Imperial Japanese Demon Army broadcast their powers across the globe. The entire vampire race at the time were enslaving humans and using them for their own uses. Everything was chaotic, but one single event changed that. They came. The people who were strong. They demolished everything the vampires had. The vampires were on the brink of extinction.**

 **1903-**

 **One man, Illu Hiragi, was a compassionate man who wanted to create a treaty and prosper with the vampires. " _I believe in second chances. I believed in everything. Vampire, human... everything."_Illu Hiragi_1903-_ They documented this and signed the papers. Vampires were now obedient, and loyal.**

 **1934-**

 **Vampires were on the move again. Many of them were retaliating against the human ruling. Vampires were being treated like dirt. They disliked being on the bottom. They wanted the top.**

 **1954-**

 **Many humans were being slaughtered again. The casualties ranged from 1000 to 10000 killings at once. _"Everybody was drained of blood... it was scary... and I hate being scared."_Baru_1954-_ So, one scientist, although unnamed, changed everything. He found the reason. Blood type C-O. Not much was know about it, but that was the reason for vampires killing more and more humans.**

 **1998-**

 _ **"Everything was finally over. It's been long and tedious but it's finally over."_Hitomi_1998-**_ **Or that's what they thought.**

 **2002-**

 **The vampires were indeed not over with their evil terrain but satisfied with the outcome of the humans they slaughtered. We renewed the treaty, but then vampires started to become governmental officials and snaking their talons into the prey. Humans. They were far from done.**

 **2007-**

 **Vampires have gotten us exterminated with the help of the government. They feel stuffy, one said. But they truly just wanted to destroy us. We disbanded for awhile. But now something fishy is going on.**

 **2009-**

 **We've tried time and time again to convince the government to allow us to function again, to provide funds. Failure. Vampires were controlling the humans like puppets. It was sickening. So we decided on forming it ourselves. Although it's still small, it's still run by the Hiragi's and we're slowly building it up to full standards. Everything will be fine now.**

 **2010-**

 **Humans are smitten with vampires. They barely want to contribute funds and shutting their mouths is hard enough with the money we have. They believe they are finally good. They treat them like gods. I try to convince them otherwise, but they never believe us. It's hard but we'll succeed and finally show the true colors of the vampires. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army will finally unveil the secrets of them all, their plans, and evil doings.**

 _"Hiragi... Shinoa is part of the founding family. She doesn't act like a snob though. That's relieving. And there's that blood type again."_ I looked at the other papers and scanned and read them. They were all about the restrictions and the training regimes that certain ranks had. The ranks were showed on the next paper and showed the requirements for becoming one. It looked like normal ranks that the U.S army would have. The next paper went over the important people that had high ranks and were apart of the Conference Committee. The names and ranks went like this:

1\. General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army- Tenri Hiragi

2\. Lieutenant General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army- Kureto Hiragi, Shibuya Main Army

3\. Major General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army- Seishiro Hiragi, Shibuya Main Army

4\. Major General of the Moon Demon Company- Shinya Hiragi

Beside these were pictures of the the people who made it on this paper. Strange, where's Shinoa on here? I frowned. _"Shinoa doesn't talk much about her family, does she? The only one she's talked about was Hiru."_ I went through the rest of the papers and when finished found a few textbooks about math, science, English, and history. After going through the pages text marked with sticky notes sticking out of the pages, I sighed and stretched my numb arms.

I studied my surroundings and realized that all my important things were present in here. My laptop charger and laptop was on my bed with a few boxes of precious clothing. After making sure my things were here, I scoured my bags and pulled out a pair of clothes and deodorant. I also happened to have my medical things packed with me, seeing as how I was joining an _army._ I grabbed rubbing alcohol and cotton balls with bandages. I stepped into another door opposite of the desk near the bed. It was the bathroom.

I washed my body greedily, loving the stress free drops falling onto my body. "Ah, just what I needed." I said aloud. I washed my hair and shaved myself. Thankfully, they had the decency to provide me with shampoo and conditioner. After the necessities were done, I fell to the floor and let my skin soak up more of the heaven coming from the spout. I waited for a few minutes and realized I couldn't see anything. Well, I could see, but it was blurry. _"Oh... I know what this is."_

Tears were streaming down my face. _"Great... when am I going to stop?"_ It hurts. Hiru everything hurts. Dad, mom, it hurts. Why? Why me? Why of all 8 billion people in the world did this happen to me? Is it... Crowley's fault? After all, this all started after I met him. Or was it Amasai? No, I quickly decided that it wasn't their faults.

Maybe... I was cursed in a past life... _or something._

* * *

Mom's Pov

Pain. It was everywhere. Why am I feeling this pain? What did that... _vampire_ do to me? He was talking to Eirin... Eirin... oh how worried must she be?

I moved slightly and my body pulsed in pain. I threw up a red liquid that shone in the white lighting of the room. _"Where am I?"_ I turned my head slowly as to not hurt myself more and saw a silver haired vampire standing in the doorway.

"..Wh..." He held up a hand and walked over here. I curled into a ball. More pain. I didn't care about the pain but about... _him._ He was going to kill me. I need help. Asaf... where are you? Please... _where?_ I shook my head repeatedly. He was going to kill me. I'm going to _die._

More pain. In my left leg. It was spreading like a disease up and through to my other leg. "Well, now that I'm done... why don't we play a little game? I'm the cat and you're... _the little mouse."_ My body stayed still for a few minutes. The pain was still there. It was so much... maybe if I die... it'll go away?

I forced myself up and ran.

* * *

Yuu's Pov

 _"Shit!"_ I stood my ground and snarled, "I'd just thought that I would blow up this haven full of blood sucking bastards! And yo-" Yoichi grabbed my arm and shook his head. "Hm, well you could've at least succeeded at it. They are already gone." Crowley reprimanded. I tore my arm from his grip and walked closer to Crowley. "They escaped?"

"That is what I just said, wasn't it?" Crowley said nonchalantly. His apparent anger from before was gone now. He just looked bored. "And what did I say about following me, or did you just forget in the time span of 25 minutes?" I growled and turned away from him. "Whatever!" I shouted. Suddenly, he was in front of me, a smile on his face, close to mine. He slowly moved his face beside my ear and whispered, "Hush now, they can hear you." I shivered at how cold his voice sounded. I moved away and asked, "So, what did you talk about?"

"Sorry, it's a secret." He waved his finger from side to side as he told me. I scowled and stomped even further in the opposite direction. "Yoichi! We're leaving! There's nothing important here." I yelled. "R-right!" He sounded uncertain glancing back at Crowley to make sure he wasn't going to get mauled to death. Out of nowhere, Crowley was in front of us strolling slowly waiting for us to catch up. Once I was beside him, I glanced at his facial features. As usual, he had _that_ smile on. Yoichi gripped my sleeve and I turned to him questioningly. He had a radio in his hand and handed it to me.

"Hey, dimwit, where are you?" The voice flowing through the speakers was unfamiliar. "Who are you?" I questioned the male voice. "I'm Shiho Kimizuki now part of the Shinoa Squad. I was asked by Shinoa to make sure you didn't do anything reckless. Apparently, she was right." You could practically hear his cockiness.

"Okay, and who are you calling a dimwit?" I asked. "You, that's who dumb ass." He answered while yawning in the radio. He spoke again, "And hurry your asses, because Mitsuba is already here. We're just waiting for you guys to show so we can 'get to know each other' as Shinoa puts it."

Mitsuba must be the other team member. "And Shinoa also said to tell you that Eirin passed."

"She passed! That's-"

"Where is she?" Unexpectedly, Crowley snatched the radio away from my hands and spoke to Kimizuki.

"Who is this?" Kimizuki inquired.

" _Where is she?"_ Crowley asked again more menacingly. Two thumps were heard in front of us. A woman with blonde hair and purple eyes with disturbing marks marring her body panted as she faced Ferid. _"Ferid. He's going to kill her."_ I stepped up and prepared myself to attack, pulling my sword until half of it showed. Crolwey stopped me as he was staring intently at Ferid.

"Ferid... so nice of you to be here. Why are you chasing this woman?"

"Oh, you don't know?...X-Tiriac Regenerative Process is why. I'm testing it's capabilities. To see if it's fit for... _war._ Oh, and there you are, Yuu. I didn't think I'd see you so soon, fate isn't it? Mika would be happy if he knew." I stopped breathing for a second. "Oh, my bad, you didn't know he was still alive. I forgot that. Oh well, I'm sure this is a happy piece of information even if he is a vampire, right?" Ferid's smirk grew wider as he ignored the female in front of him. "Such a shame I couldn't bring him with me, ne?"

"Answer me, Ferid." Crowley persisted. "More important question, Crowley, is why you're with those livestock? Perhaps, are you betraying _me?"_ He emphasized the 'me' in a melodramatic way.

 _"Mika's alive...as a vampire?"_

* * *

I need your guy's opinion on something. Do you think I stick to character when writing them, because I feel like I don't for some. Please tell me when you review! XD

 _ **aronku: I will~~ Aww thank you! I try my best when explaining things because I don't want you to be confused or anything and I also hate it when I read a book or watch a drama and don't get what a certain thing is which is why I go through everything as slowly as possible. :) Hmm, well, you're right it would spoil the story so I can't answer but I promise if you read, it will be revealed! Hell yasssss, I love Crowley. He is my Bae!**_

 _ **ThePinkyNinja: I'm glad you think so! Not as amazing as you! Well if this one is funny, why don't you review? ;) Love you!**_

 _ **Guest: Here it is!**_


End file.
